La liberté de vivre & La liberté d'aimer
by roseline
Summary: Voldemort disparu laisse Harry libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Pour sauver Severus Rogue du baiser des détraqueurs, il doit cependant faire un choix rapide et mettre fin à sa liberté. Slash HP/SR Partie 2 : Severus se retrouve seul au Canada.
1. L'idée

CHAPITRE I

Cela faisait un mois que Voldemort n'était plus. Un mois qu'il se sentait libre. Un mois qu'il fréquentait Ginny. Un mois qu'il demeurait chez les Weasley en attendant de retourner à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPICS afin de devenir Auror. Un mois à témoigner contre des mangemorts pour les envoyer à Azkaban ou les disculper. Grâce à son témoignage, Severus Rogue fut innocenté des crimes qu'il avait commis comme mangemort. Ce dernier se remettait tant bien que mal de la blessure infligée par le serpent de Voldemort. Il avait été sauvé par Lucius Malefoy qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital.

Ce matin il fut réveillé par Ginny nue sur lui. Ils étaient seuls à la maison. Pour la première fois ils firent l'amour et c'était merveilleux. La vie était douce et pourtant…

Ils venaient de sortir de la douche lorsque le chaos arriva. Leurs lettres de Poudlard, une lettre du ministère de la magie pour lui et la Gazette du sorcier. À la une de celle-ci on pouvait apercevoir le visage de Severus Rogue avec comme titre: " Severus Rogue sera accusé du meurtre de Albus Dumbledore". Il n'en revenait pas. Il lut l'article et choqué communiqua avec Hermione et Ron puis se rendit au ministère. Il était temps de rendre une visite au nouveau ministre de la magie, Kingsey.

Il était avec Hermione assis devant le ministre.

- Faut faire quelque chose, Kingsey vous le savez c'est grâce à Rogue que j'ai pu vaincre Voldemort.

- Je sais Harry, je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire.

- Bien si je ne témoigne pas, il n'y aura pas de témoin.

- Harry, sois sérieux, commenta Hermione, tu n'as pas le choix de témoigner le ministère t'a envoyé une demande pour cela. Tu dois te rendre au tribunal pour témoigner. Sinon tu vas directement à Azkaban.

- Je ne peux que confirmer ce que Hermione vient de dire, Harry, je suis désolé.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen. L'accusation repose sur mon témoignage si je ne témoigne pas...

- En fait Harry tu es obligé de témoigner contre lui. Seuls les conjoints ne peuvent témoigner contre leurs époux ou épouses.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis Harry s'exclama

- Bon c'est réglé je n'ai qu'à me marier avec lui !


	2. La conséquence

CHAPITRE II

Il s'étira en baillant, il frôla le corps étendu à ses côtés. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule blanche et dit : « Je vais aller me doucher, je ferai préparer le déjeuner par Kreattur ». Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir demandé à l'elfe de maison de cuisiner.

Dans la salle de bain, il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé, sa vie prenait une toute autre tournure que ce qu'il prévoyait. Après avoir dit « Bon c'est réglé je n'ai qu'à me marier avec lui! » Il ne croyait pas qu'Hermione et Kingsley aient cette réaction. Il s'en souvenait trop bien.

C'est une idée qui mérite d'être étudié avait dit Hermione.

Et en plus tu n'aurais pas à témoigner si tu veux vraiment sauver Rogue, Harry je crois bien que c'est la seule option qui s'impose.

Voulait-il sauver Rogue à n'importe quel prix ? Sa liberté nouvellement acquise contre la vie de Rogue ? Oui, il le voulait. Il considérait ça comme le début d'une autre aventure. En sortant du bureau du ministre, il se rendit à l'hôpital visiter Rogue avec Hermione pour lui exposer le plan, la réponse obtenue ne le surprit pas du tout.

« Potter, il y a un étage complet consacré aux maladies mentales ici vous devriez y aller! » Après avoir exposé son idée Rogue finit par accepter à condition qu'il y ait un contrat de mariage incluant de négociations. Hermione accepta de s'en occuper. Il s'était éclipsé de la chambre et s'était rendu auprès de Ginny. Cette dernière eut une réaction plutôt surprenante :

Non mais tu es fou !

Je suis désolé, Gin. Je dois le faire sinon il mourra.

Avant c'était tu-sais-qui et maintenant c'est Rogue. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est sur toi que repose l'accusation ? Malefoy était là aussi.

Tu sais bien que Malefoy ne prend pas de veritaserum, il dit qu'il est allergique à cette potion. Du coup son témoignage n'est pas pris en considération. Tant qu'à moi sous cette potion lorsqu'on me demandera si j'ai vu Rogue tuer Dumbledore, je répondrai oui, car c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et tu sais très bien que le magenmagot ne me laissera pas expliquer et Rogue sera condamné.

Oui je comprends. Je suis juste…

Je sais Gin. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais là je dois…

Je saisis, Harry.

C'est juste pour un an Ginny. Kingsley nous a dit que si on est marié un an et qu'on divorce les accusations ne pourront pas être portées contre lui. Un an Gin, c'est pas long.

Tu sais que pour qu'un mariage sorcier soit valide, il faut que tu consommes le mariage.

Oui et je me demande comment je ferai ça. Avec toi c'est tellement amusant et sensas avec lui beurk.

Dans la douche il repensa à sa conversation avec Hermione concernant le contrat de mariage. Rogue avait insisté qu'il y ait une clause d'infidélité dans le contrat. En gros tout ce qui concernait sa vie sexuelle, concernait aussi Rogue. S'il lui était infidèle le contrat serait rompu, il perdrait la moitié de ses avoirs et Rogue se retrouverait accusé, il retournerait au point de départ. L'autre point du contrat qui l'énervait c'était le fait que Rogue voulait qu'ils agissent comme un couple amoureux devant les autres. En privée, ils pourraient se haïr, mais en public ils devaient s'aimer. Il accepta cependant et signa le contrat. Le mariage serait fait demain avant-midi, le procès aurait lieu dans l'après-midi.

Comme il n'était pas encore marié, il en profita pour passer la nuit avec Ginny chez lui à Square Grimmaurd. Il venait de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie en tenant sa Ginny dans ses bras. En rentrant dans la cuisine, celle-ci était installée à la table et prenait un café. Elle lui sourit :

- Je peux dormir encore ici ce soir.

- Super, il l'embrassa. Ma dernière nuit de célibataire à faire l'amour à la fille que j'aime.

-J'ai pensé à cela et je peux t'attendre.

- Non vit pour nous deux. Si dans un an tu es libre et moi aussi, le destin fera en sorte de nous réunir. Je ne veux pas t'imposer une attente quand je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait.

- Je comprends, mais si jamais tu as besoin de bougie d'allumage pour la consommation du mariage…

- Je n'aurai qu'à penser à toi, à la courbe de ton corps, à tes cheveux longs et soyeux et à tes lèvres, ça, sa m'excite. Mais de toute façon je ne dois que consommer le mariage, donc il y aura que du sexe une fois. Et honnêtement je ne sais pas comment je ferai.

Ginny éclata de rire et l'embrassa. « En attendant je vais te montrer ce que tu vas manquer dans l'année qui suit. »


	3. Le mariage

CHAPITRE III

La journée avait été très longue. Ce matin il s'était levé au côté de Ginny et ce soir il s'endormirait auprès de Severus Rogue. Qu'est-ce-que sa vie était compliquée! Après un déjeuner il s'était rendu auprès de ses amis, Ron et Hermione, qui devaient lui servir de témoins pour son mariage. Ils s'étaient préparés pour l'événement, puis juste avant le repas du midi, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour la cérémonie. À son arrivée, il remarqua le professeur McGonagall et le ministre de la magie, Kingsley. Ces derniers le saluèrent. Il vit alors Severus Rogue sortir de la salle-bain vêtu de sa robe de sorcier qu'il enfilait pour enseigner. Harry lui fit un petit signe de la tête après la salutation du professeur par un « Potter ! »

Le mariage fut rapide. Le pire moment arriva lorsque l'officier annonça : « Vous devez vous embrasser pour officialiser le contrat de mariage. » Il était resté figé, mais comment pouvait-il embrasser Rogue? Ce dernier lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et déposa ses lèvres rapidement sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait que Rogue avait déjà mis fin au baiser. La cérémonie terminée, Rogue fut amené par deux aurors au ministère de la magie pour son procès.

Au procès il écouta le témoignage de Drago Malefoy.

M. Malefoy, veuillez expliquer ce que vous avez vu le soir où Albus Dumbledore fut tué.

Des mangemorts et moi-même étions sur les lieux, puis le professeur Rogue est arrivé. Dumbledore n'avait plus sa baguette, je crois qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. En tous cas, je ne m'en souviens pas trop bien. Ce que je me rappelle, c'est que Dumbledore tombait par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie.

Avez-vous vu Severus Rogue lui jeter un sort mortel ?

Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, mais je crois que Dumbledore s'est jeté par la fenêtre, peut-être qu'il a eu peur ?

Ce sera tout M. Malefoy. Je rappelle au membre du magenmagot que le témoignage qu'on vient d'entendre a été fait sans veritaserum et qu'il sera difficile de le retenir pour innocenté l'accusé. J'appelle maintenant le témoin principal de cette affaire, M. Harry James Potter. Il s'était levé et rendu sur le siège précédemment occupé par Malefoy. Un auror s'avança vers lui pour lui administrer la potion de vérité. Il refusa et annonça :

Je ne peux pas témoigner contre le professeur Rogue, je suis désolé.

Vous n'avez pas le choix, M. Potter…

Rogue, le coupa Harry, j'ai changé de nom de famille, ce matin.

Pardon ?

Je me nomme maintenant Harry James Potter-Rogue. Je me suis marié avec Rogue ce matin. Si vous consultez vos registres vous verrez que c'est vrai. Un murmure de désapprobation suivit sa déclaration. Des papiers furent passés entre les membres du magenmagot, c'était son contrat de mariage.

Je vois que vous avez une clause d'infidélité, est-ce-que c'est un mariage obligé ?

Non, je… j'aime Monsieu,… Severus.

Professeur Rogue, est-ce un mariage d'amour ?

Bien sûr.

Alors pourquoi M. Potter-Rogue n'est pas allé vous voir à l'hôpital ? les visites ont toutes été enregistrées par nos aurors et son nom n'y figure pas.

Simple. Mon époux possède une cape d'invisibilité. Et il ne voulait pas que le monde s'aperçoive que son sauveur était amoureux d'un ex-mangemort.

M. Potter-Rogue, pourquoi vous mariez si vous ne vouliez pas que cela se sache.

Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit inculpé. Et si vous avez fini, j'aimerais bien faire autre chose de ma journée, je viens de me marier, je vous rappelle.

Et nous avons un avion à prendre, continua Rogue.

Un avion ?

Oui c'est la coutume pour l'époux d'amener son épouse en lune de miel, on se rend à Hawaii. Il avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais il sourit et dit.

Oh c'est trop chouette Sevvie Chou.

Ça me fait plaisir mon p'tit idiot d'amour !

Et voilà il se trouvait dans l'avion en compagnie de Rogue pour sa lune de miel. Il aurait donné tous les galions qu'il possédait pour être avec Ginny en ce moment. Il regarda Londres s'éloigner, il ferma les yeux. Il pourrait rêver et fuir sa triste réalité le temps d'un voyage.


	4. La longue journée

CHAPITRE IV :

La journée ne finissait plus, pire elle recommençait. Il avait pris l'avion à 18h à Londres. Le vol avait durée 5h, il débarquait à Honolulu, à midi, au gros soleil. Il devait plisser les yeux pour ne pas les fatigués. Rogue qui s'en était aperçu avait pris ses lunettes en disant quelque chose comme « idiot d'arrogant, qui ne connaît pas de sortilège pour teinter les vitres des lunettes ! » et il avait jeté le sort sur ses verres. Il l'avait remercié sans le regarder. Ils furent conduits à leur pavillon privé situé directement sur la plage dans le complexe de vacances bondés en majorité de moldus, du moins, c'est ce que Rogue avait dit.

Le pavillon était charmant. Dans le salon une grande porte vitrée laissait apercevoir la mer, ils avaient accès à leur propre plage. _Ce serait génial avec Ginny_, pensa-t-il. Il y avait une petite cuisinette comportant un réfrigérateur, une cuisinière et une petite table avec 2 chaises. Puis la salle-de-bain semblait gigantesque. Un grand jacuzzi, une immense douche tout était impeccable. La seule chose qu'il n'approuvait pas c'était la seule chambre du pavillon et son énorme lit. Il avait eu un sursaut en l'apercevant et Rogue avait dit « Ça ne se passera pas ce soir Potter, croyez-moi. » Ca l'avait rassuré, un peu. Il avait déposé sa valise au pied du lit, puis fouilla à l'intérieur pour se changer de vêtement avant d'aller dîner, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Le repas terminé ils retournèrent au pavillon où Rogue commença une discussion qu'il aurait préférée éviter.

̶̶ Potter on doit parler. Je crois que vous devriez utiliser mon prénom et me tutoyer, qu'en pensez-vous ?

̶ Je… ouais… peut-être.

̶ Toujours le bon vocabulaire ! Il me semble que le mariage n'est pas plausible pour les autres si nous nous adressons en se vouvoyant et en utilisant Monsieur. On est sensé s'aimer, Potter… Harry.

̶ C'est applicable qu'en public ? Rogue réfléchit quelques secondes et annonça :

̶ Non on devrait toujours le faire, même en privé, de cette façon nous allons nous habituer et éviter les erreurs.

̶ D'accord prof… heu Severus.

̶ Et surtout pas de petits noms affreux comme tu as dit au procès, c'est clair, Harry ?

̶ Dommage, j'aimais bien Sevvie chou. Le regard de Rogue s'assombrit et il paraissait en colère. Mais je crois que je vais plutôt opter pour Severus.

̶ Excellente idée ! Concernant la consommation du mariage j'aurais des questions à vou… te poser.

̶ Oui, répondit-il incertain. _Non il ne voulait pas en parler. Non, non, non et encore non !_

̶ Est-ce-que le « Sauveur-du-monde-qui-a-défait-Vous-savez-qui» a une vie sexuelle ?

̶ Oh oui Sevvie chou. Rogue parut fâché du surnom, mais ne fit rien.

̶ Avec qui ?, Miss Weasley ?

̶ Ca ne te regarde pas, Severus.

̶ As-tu eu des expériences avec des hommes.

̶ Non. Toi ? Rogue parut offusqué, mais il répondit.

̶ Je suis un ex-mangemort, une bande d'hommes et de femmes qui suivaient un psychopathe, oui j'ai eu plusieurs relations sexuelles avec des hommes et des femmes. Harry demeura silencieux face à cette révélation. Rogue continua. Avant de consommer le mariage, tu dois, comment dire, t'habituer à mon toucher.

̶ Quoi ?

̶ Rien de bien compliqué. Juste certains rapprochements.

̶ Comme quoi ? Il commençait vraiment à paniquer.

̶ Qu'on se tienne la main, par exemple lorsque cela est de mise, ou qu'on danse ensemble. Des choses comme ça.

̶ Tu sais danser ? As-tu appris ça au côté de Voldemort ?

̶ Potter… Harry éclata de rire.

Il passa l'après-midi à ranger ses vêtements dans les bureaux et s'installa sur une chaise de plage en maillot devant l'océan. Rogue vint le rejoindre et ils demeurèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande ce qui voulait manger pour le souper avant de rentrer et de le commander. Après le repas, Harry se doucha et entra dans la chambre pour dormir. Il était 19h30, il se sentait très fatigué. Rogue entra à son tour et le toisa du regard. Harry se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

̶ Bonne nuit, Harry.

̶ heu,.. bonne nuit vou… toi aussi.


	5. La supercherie

CHAPITRE V :

En se levant ce matin, Rogue lui avait dit qu'il ne consommerait pas le mariage ce soir, ça l'avait soulagé, mais en même temps, il avait envie de dire faisons-le et finissons-en, afin d'arrêter d'y penser et de passer à autre chose. Rogue l'avait ensuite inviter à rejoindre le complexe touristique ou ils avaient pris leur déjeuner. Ils se trouvaient maintenant assis sur la plage entouré de touristes moldus. _C'était bien pour une fois, pensa Harry, de ne pas être reconnu._ La mer était superbe tout était bien. Il adorait cet endroit, mais là il avait besoin de bouger. Il demanda à Rogue s'il voulait boire quelque chose.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu bois ?

-Surprend moi, Potter !

Harry s'était rendu au bar où il avait commandé une bière et un cocktail au rhum servi dans un ananas avec un parasol rose et des cerises comme garniture. Ce serait vraiment marrant de regarder Rogue boire dans un ananas. Il attendait le breuvage quand une grande blonde à grosse poitrine vint le rencontrer.

-C'est pour ta petite amie, l'ananas ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas de petite amie.

-Heu, non. _Pas ici_, pensa Harry.

-Tu veux venir te baigner avec moi.

-Oui, bonne idée, je vais aller porter le verre à mon… à Severus, mon compagnon de voyage, et je te rejoins. Il donna le verre, puis annonça, je vais aller me baigner dans la mer. À tout à l'heure ! Il ne sursauta même pas lorsque Rogue lui prit le bras et lui dit d'être prudent. Il passa le restant de l'avant-midi dans l'eau avec Britney, c'était le nom de la blonde à s'amuser et à nager. Bon aussi flirté, mais c'était juste pour le plaisir, il ne ferait jamais rien avec elle, à cause de Ginny et de la clause d'infidélité. Un peu avant l'heure du repas alors qu'il était assis sur la plage à coté de Britney, son époux le rejoint par derrière les bras croisés devant lui, il sentait sa présence comme lorsqu'il était réprimander par le professeur. Britney se retourna « Bonjour Monsieur ! »

-Mademoiselle, répondit Rogue, Harry.

-Severus.

-Vous vous connaissez, dit Britney.

-M. Potter est en fait mon…

-Frère, le coupa Harry. Severus est mon frère.

-Oh c'est sûr vous avez tous les deux les cheveux noirs, vous vous ressemblez en fait. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-Il est temps d'aller manger, Harry.

-D'accord j'arrive. Rogue lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Debout, il tendit la main à Britney qui se releva sans laisser sa main.

-N'oublie pas Harry à 13h, dit-elle en faisant bouger sa chevelure dorée.

-13h ? demanda Rogue.

-Il y a un tournoi de Volley-ball de plage cet après-midi. L'équipe gagnante ira voir les volcans et sera reçu au restaurant Alan Wong's. Tout sera gratuit, y compris tous les repas et breuvages. C'est un prix magnifique, si je le gagnais avec Harry nous y passerions une belle journée.

-Croyez-vous vraiment, Mademoiselle, que je laisserai mon frère, jouer avec vous alors qu'il pourrait réellement gagner le tournoi avec moi. Harry je serai ton équipier pour le tournoi, quant à vous, Mademoiselle, je vous prierais de trouver un autre partenaire. Viens, Harry. Ce dernier se leva et le suivi jusqu'au pavillon. En chemin, Harry douta de la capacité de Severus à jouer à un jeu moldu et le gagner.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi sur la plage à gagner toutes les parties jouées. Harry trouvait que le jeu était facile, c'était comme frapper sur un cognard, mais sans le bâton. Il fut réellement surpris de voir Rogue passer et taper le ballon, il s'en tirait si bien, qu'ils gagnèrent le prix. Rogue l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le féliciter, c'était comme lorsqu'il gagnait un match de quidditch. Severus avait décidé de profiter du prix dès le lendemain, même si l'organisateur du tournoi lui recommandait d'attendre un jour de plus, puisque le prochain départ était un groupe de voyageur homosexuels. Severus lui dit qu'il n'était pas homophobe et que tout ce passerait bien et le voyage fut programmé. Dans la soirée, après sa douche, Harry posa la question qui le démangeait depuis le début du tournoi.

-Severus ?

-Oui.

-Je me demandais où tu avais appris à jouer au volleyball ? Rogue eut un petit rictus et répondit.

-Je ne l'ai jamais appris.

-Pourquoi étais-tu si bon, si tu n'avais jamais joué ?

-Je suis un sorcier, Harry !

-Tu as triché ?

-Disons que j'ai amélioré ce qui devait l'être.

-J'en reviens pas. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je tenais par-dessus tout à remporter ce tournoi pour montrer à mon… époux que je peux faire bien des choses pour le tenir loin des jeunes filles qui flirtent avec lui. Ils se regardèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Harry se rendit dans la chambre où il se coucha.

La journée du lendemain débuta avec Rogue qui lui disait qu'il n'y aurait pas de consommation de mariage aujourd'hui et qu'il devait profiter de la journée qui les attendait. Dans l'autocar ils rencontrèrent les couples gays et lesbiennes pour le circuit de la journée. On leur offrit un café avec Baileys et on les amena déjeuner. Pendant toute la journée, tout ce qu'on leur donnait à boire contenait de l'alcool. Severus lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème qu'il pourrait boire une potion de sobriété de retour au pavillon. Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Harry n'était pas encore suffisamment ivre pour contempler la vue du cratère du volcan rempli d'une eau cristalline en s'exclamant : « Magnifique ! »

-Effectivement répondit une voix derrière lui.

-C'est beau hein ? dit-il à l'inconnu.

-Oui c'est magnifique réitéra ce dernier en se tournant vers Severus qui avançait vers eux.

-Et c'est à moi, murmura Severus à l'inconnu qui partit. C'est magnifique Harry. Il se retourna et sourit avant de venir le rejoindre, l'ex-mangemort lui prit la main et ils poursuivirent la visite. Le repas du soir fut somptueux. Un repas 7 services avec beaucoup d'alcool. Ils revinrent au pavillon minuit passé. Severus donna une fiole de verre remplie d'un liquide rose pâle. C'est une potion de sobriété.

-Elle n'est pas bleu habituellement ?

-Oui, mais celle-ci à quelque chose de spécial à l'intérieur. Harry bu le contenu, cligna des yeux quelquefois puis redevint tout à fait sobre d'un coup.

-Wow, il était parfaitement sobre maintenant.

-Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche.

-Non je pensais le faire demain.

-J'ai incorporé un relaxant dans la potion. Il devrait agir d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Ce qui créera un effet secondaire. Il faut que tu te laves, Harry.

-Lequel ?

-Bien, nous allons consommer le mariage Harry.

-Tu avais dit que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui.

-J'ai dit ça ce matin, il est maintenant passé minuit. Nous sommes donc demain. Il regarda l'heure et dit avec autorité, allez dans la douche, Potter. Il vous reste 8 minutes avant le relaxant et l'effet secondaire.

-C'est quoi l'effet secondaire ?

-Si vous écoutiez plus en potion vous le sauriez. Allez vous doucher, maintenant ! Harry se rendit dans la douche et se lava rapidement. Quand il sortit il tomba nez à nez avec Severus nu qui prenait sa place. Harry entrait dans le lit quand il discerna le relaxant commençant à faire effet. Il venait de fermer les yeux quand il sentit Rogue se mettre sous les couvertures. Il le regarda d'un air mauvais.

-C'est quoi l'effet secondaire ? redemanda-t-il.

-C'est l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque.

-Salaud !

-Je sais. Il s'avança vers Harry et commença à le caresser doucement.

-Me droguer pour arriver à vos fins c'est trop… c'est tro… continue, s'il te plait…


	6. Dans la Mer !

CHAPITRE VI :

Il attendait Hermione assis dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Il avait besoin de se confier. En arrivant ici il avait demandé à Kreattur de préparer une chambre pour Severus, celle de Regulus et il avait pris celle de Sirius. Il dormait seul et il se sentait bien ainsi. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était revenu de son voyage et il réussissait à éviter le maître des potions ou la chauve-souris, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler secrètement, lorsqu'il le croisait. En ce moment, ce dernier se trouvait à Poudlard où il discutait de ses nouvelles fonctions d'enseignant avec la directrice. Hermione arriva enfin. Il fit préparer des sandwiches et ils discutèrent en mangeant.

Je savais que tu n'allais pas bien. Je l'ai vu tout de suite quand tu es revenu.

Si tu savais Hermione.

Vas-y raconte. Comment était Hawaii ?

C'était superbe. Nous avions un pavillon juste pour nous situer sur un complexe touristique et un bout de plage nous était réservé. C'était vraiment bien.

Et la cohabitation avec Rogue, ça c'est bien passé ?

Oui, quand même bien.

Bien alors ?

Quoi ?

C'est sûrement la consommation du mariage, réfléchit à haute voix la jeune fille.

Hermione ! je ne veux pas…

Écoute, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne te jugerai pas. Comment ça s'est passé ? Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

Quand c'est arrivé c'est après une journée à visiter des volcans, à manger dans un grand restaurant et à boire beaucoup d'alcool. Rogue m'avait dit que c'était pas grave de boire, qu'il me donnerait une potion de sobriété. Au pavillon, il me tendit la potion, elle était rose. En le questionnant, il m'a dit qu'il y avait un relaxant à l'intérieur.

Oh non ! s'exclama Hermione. Un relaxant combiné avec une potion de sobriété et de l'alcool produit un puissant aphrodisiaque.

C'est ça ! Il m'a drogué !

Honnêtement Harry, je sais que c'est grave, mais on parle quand même du professeur Rogue, on sait qu'il fait toujours tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Oui, mais de là à me droguer ?

Penses-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu consommer le mariage sans aphrodisiaque ?

Je… je ne pense pas. C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé le lendemain.

C'est pourquoi alors que ça ne va pas. Tu dis que tu comprends, alors qu'y a-t-il ?

J'ai…

Tu as ?... Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

J'ai…, merde je ne peux pas dire ça.

Harry, je ne te jugerai pas, et ne le dirai à personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai aimé ça, admit-il. Et je n'aurais pas dû.

Mais c'est tout à fait normal, tu étais drogué et tu n'as eu que des réactions physiologiques.

Tu penses ?

C'est certain. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour avoir aimé cela.

Même si j'ai eu… euh… 3 orgasmes.

TROIS ? va vraiment falloir que tu me dises ce qu'il t'a fait, tu sais. Je vais l'essayer avec Ron.

Hermione, c'est personnel.

Bien non, vas-y Harry, raconte.

Il a commencé par me caresser. Puis il m'a léché dans le cou, puis sur le torse, puis… tu sais.

Oui. Et tu as eu un orgasme là.

Oui, j'ai trouvé qu'il était incontestablement doué pour cette tâche. J'ai découvert que sa bouche pouvait faire de délicieuses choses quand il ne parlait pas. Il sourit.

Et les deux autres ?

Quand il me préparait, il touchait constamment ma prostate, puis je n'ai pas pu résister.

Faut que j'essaye avec Ron. S'il me laisse faire, évidemment. Et la dernière ?

Lorsqu'il était heu,… à l'intérieur.

Oh, ça devrait être difficile de le faire à Ron. Elle éclata de rire et il rit.

Harry, Miss Granger, dit une voix derrière eux. Il était revenu, depuis combien temps était-il là à les écouter, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savais. Je retourne dans ma chambre, j'ai des cours à préparer. Demain nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes articles scolaires.

Ok Severus, répondit-il. Il attendit qu'il soit monté et regarda anxieusement Hermione. Penses-tu qu'il nous a entendus.

Harry, on parle ici de Severus Rogue. C'est certain qu'il nous a épiés.

MERDE, s'exclama Harry.

Tu vas t'en sortir Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

C'est bizarre, dans tes bras, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'observe… c'est une sensation étrange.

Potter, entendirent-ils, essayez-vous de me tromper et de mettre fin au mariage grâce à Mademoiselle Granger ?

Heu non.

C'est ça que ça fait la clause d'infidélité, demanda-t-il ?

Oui, répondirent ses deux interlocuteurs au même moment.

REMERDE, affirma-t-il avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise.

La journée des emplettes ne se déroula pas très bien. Rogue ne le laissa pas à moins de deux mètres de lui et le touchait souvent (le bras, la main, le dos, l'épaule) bref tout ce qui était acceptable d'être touché en public, afin de passer pour un couple qui s'aimait. Le pire arriva lors du repas au chaudron baveur. Rogue avait effectué un sortilège de mutisme autour d'eux et avait parlé à Harry.

Potter, je voulais juste vous rappeler que vous ne pouvez pas me tromper.

Je sais, qu'est-ce-que vous croyez. J'ai lu le contrat et je l'ai même signé.

Quant à votre vie d'avant je suis stupéfié de voir que vous aviez omis de mentionner vos aventures avec Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on vous appelait le trio doré.

Mais de quoi vous vous mêler. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous trois.

J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que vous donniez des trucs à Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout.

Non, c'est pas ça, s'emporta Harry. Rogue lui prit alors la main. Harry fulminait de rage.

Si jamais vous doutiez de moi, sachez que je pourrais réitérer l'exploit de vous faire jouir trois fois dans la même nuit et sans vous droguer, cette fois-ci.

Jamais !

Vous êtes au courant que je suis le seul cette année à pouvoir le faire.

Oui et je m'abstiendrai.

Hum, à votre âge. Tant qu'à moi, je devrai me contenter de ma main, si vous ne voulez pas.

Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez avec votre main ! Je m'en fou ! s'emporta-t-il. Rogue eut un petit rictus de satisfaction.

Très bien. Si jamais, tu changeais d'avis, Harry, sache que je serai disponible. Comme tu l'as vu, je suis assez compétent en fait, je suis un maître dans cette matière.

T'es surtout bon pour droguer.

Je t'assure, que je ne le ferai plus. Il leva le sortilège, s'avança vers Harry et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

REREMERDE, pensa Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII :

De retour chez lui, en partie. Il venait d'arriver à Poudlard avec la chauve-souris. Il devait dormir dans les appartements du professeur dans les cachots. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre contenant deux commodes et un grand lit, quand on dit grand ici, on parle d'un lit double, rien à voir avec l'immense lit du pavillon d'Hawaii. Une salle de bain attenant la chambre contenait une toilette, un évier et une douche. Dans le salon il y avait un foyer et deux fauteuils installés près d'une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Bref, c'était minuscule. Rogue était heureux de se retrouver dans ses anciens appartements, Harry aurait préféré se retrouver à la tour de Gryffondor avec Ginny.

Lors du banquet du début d'année, il s'installa à la table de sa maison en pensant que cette année n'aurait rien à voir avec les précédentes. Hermione qui travaillait au ministère de la magie et Ron qui travaillait à la boutique de Georges n'étaient plus là avec lui. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les élèves de septième année qui se trouvaient avec lui. Il y avait bien sûr, Ginny, mais les autres, il ne se souvenait pas trop de leur prénom. Ginny s'était assise à côté de lui et il pouvait sentir son parfum. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis son mariage. Il avait enlacé lorsqu'il l'avait vue. Rogue était arrivé par derrière, les bras croisés et l'air méprisant les obligeant à se séparer. Mc Gonnagall faisait, maintenant, son allocution qu'Harry n'écoutait guère. Il ne faisait qu'entendre distraitement les mots, puis il comprit « Le professeur Rogue-Potter sera le nouveau directeur des Serpentards, (applaudissement provenant de cette table) il assurera les cours de potions des 6 et 7e années ainsi que les cours de DCFM des 3e, 5e et 7e années. Le professeur Slughorn assurera les cours de potions des autres niveaux et le nouveau professeur Diggory enseignera la DCFM des autres niveaux. » _Génial_, pensa Harry, _deux cours différents à endurer Rogue en dehors de ses appartements. _

Les cours avaient débutés depuis presque trois semaines. Il réussissait tant bien que mal à éviter le maître des potions dans ses appartements. Il passait tout son temps libre avec Ginny et Dean qui arriva pour le premier jour de classe. Quelquefois, Luna venait se joindre à eux. McGonnagall qui était toujours la directrice des Gryffondors lui avait offert le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et il avait accepté. L'équipe était formée, et avec Ginny et Dean ils passaient souvent du temps ensembles à élaborer des tactiques de jeux pour remporter les parties. Ce soir, il était à la tour d'astronomie avec Ginny, Dean venait de partir. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec elle. Il la détailla du regard, il la trouvait magnifique. Elle lui sourit et l'enlaça. Il ferma les yeux. Juste d'être là à côté d'elle, il sentait une érection. Il prit une profonde inspiration et de sa main caressa sa longue chevelure rousse. Dans sa tête, surgit alors l'image de Rogue, les bras croisés, le regard assassin. Il approcha sa bouche de Ginny, il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à toute volée.

_ Potter ! Miss Weasley, 20 points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour avoir tenté mon époux de me tromper. Partez tout de suite. Ginny s'était déjà écartée d'Harry sortit de la tour, presque en courant après avoir lancé un regard de regret à Harry qui paraissait désolé.

_Comment ça vous êtes toujours là au bon moment, vous ?

_C'est la clause d'infidélité qui me prévient. Vous allez devoir faire attention Potter. Il s'approcha de lui et effleura son début d'érection avec sa main.

_ Lâchez-moi, ordonna Harry.

_Oui, il retira sa main. Vous devriez régler vos problèmes d'hormones Potter avant de créer d'autres problèmes.

_ En quoi ça vous concerne ? Le professeur s'avança.

_Votre vie sexuelle, me concerne cette année. Nous sommes mariés et je compte bien l'y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Harry.

_Si je ne veux pas de vie sexuelle avec vous ?

_Tu dois t'organiser tout seul, avec ta main.

_C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous n'avez pas de vie sexuelle.

_Au contraire, Harry, depuis que nous sommes mariés, j'utilise régulièrement la douche pour… comment dire, évacuer mes tensions.

_Comment ça ? Je comprends pas… J'ai essayé, puis je vous ai aperçu dans ma tête, pourquoi la clause d'infidélité ne fonctionne pas quand c'est vous.

_Elle fonctionne, Harry. C'est parce que je vous ai demandé la permission avant.

_La permission, mais quand ?

_Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'était lors de notre dîner en tête à tête sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rien ? le souvenir ne te revient pas. Tu m'as pourtant dit : « Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez avec votre main ! Je m'en fou ! »

_Vous ! espèce de manipulateur de…

_Tut, tut, tut, M. Potter… Rogue, il eut un rictus, n'oubliez pas que vous vous adressez à un professeur. Je pourrais vous retirer des points, si vous me manquez de respect.

_Vous retirerez des points à votre époux que vous êtes supposé aimer. Qu'est-ce-que les autres vont en penser ? Rogue prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et dit :

_Harry, tu dois arrêter de fréquenter Mlle Weasley et je dois apprendre à te faire confiance.

_Vous ne réussirez jamais. Vous le savez.

_Peut-être, mais pour le moment, je te donne la permission de te masturber dans la douche le soir avant de te coucher.

_J'en ai rien à faire de votre permission.

_Tu l'as, profites-en. Il se retourna et le laissa seul. Il soupira et murmura : « Si je réussis à vivre un an avec lui, je serai fou le jour du divorce. » Il sortit et se rendit dans ses appartements, Rogue n'y était pas encore. Il se dévêtit et se rendit sous la douche. Il pensa à Ginny et profita de la permission de son époux.

La dernière semaine de septembre marqua un tournant dans sa relation avec Rogue. Tout commença en DCFM. Dean pratiquait avec lui le sortilège de désillusion et avait réussi. Il l'avait félicité en lui tapotant l'épaule. Astoria Greengrass, une serpentard avait passé un commentaire qui n'avait pas plu à Rogue « Hey bien, Potter-Rogue, il en veut du sexe, avec le prof puis avec Thomas ! » Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire et leur directeur déclara, en colère, « 50 points de moins pour… Miss Greengrass pour avoir troubler ma classe. Et 2 points à M. Thomas pour avoir été le premier à réussir le sortilège et maintenant au travail ! » Harry n'en revenait pas, Rogue avait donné des points aux Gryffondors. Le deuxième incident se présenta le lendemain pendant le cours de potions. Harry, étant le seul Gryffondor accepté, essayait de préparer la potion de vérité il en était à piler des scarabées lorsque le professeur aboya : « Potter, vous ne savez pas lire ! Regardez au tableau vous vous apercevrez que vous devez incorporer les plumes avant les scarabées. 10 points en moins pour Gryff… »

_Et une retenue avec moi toute la nuit, le coupa Astoria Greengrass.

_Miss Greengrass, cela fait deux fois que vous m'interrompez lorsque je m'adresse à mon époux. Pour ce manque de respect, je retire 50 points à Serpentard et vous serez en retenue une semaine auprès de Monsieur Rusard. Sortez ! »

Le vendredi qui suit Harry fut accosté par Rogue à la sortie de son cours de sortilège.

_Faut qu'on parle Harry. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements. Rogue lui donna une copie de la Gazette du sorcier. « Harry Potter et Severus Rogue auraient fait un mariage arrangé ». Harry parcouru l'article, dans celui-ci on disait qu'il se trouvait souvent avec Ginny, Luna et Dean. On mentionnait que Rogue le vouvoyait en classe et qu'ils n'étaient jamais vus ensembles. La lecture terminée, il déposa le journal sur la petite table du salon et s'installa sur un fauteuil.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda-t-il.

_Il faut qu'on nous voie ensemble, répondit Severus en prenant l'autre fauteuil.

_Une idée ?

_Oui, j'Y ai réfléchit. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger ensembles, à la même table, au moins 3 fois par semaine.

_Ça va être difficile avec le quidditch et les études.

_Je sais, c'est pour cela que je me dis que tu devrais dîner avec moi à la table des professeurs le lundi, ensuite j'ai des retenus à surveiller. J'irais te rejoindre à la table des gryffondors, le mercredi, tu as quidditch après le souper. Et le vendredi on mangerait ici ou au restaurant.

_Heu, je ne suis pas trop sûr de ça.

_Harry nous devons paraître aimant l'un envers l'autre. Faut recommencer sous d'autres bases.

_Je sais. _Il pensa Bof trois repas par semaine, ce n'est pas si pire_. Et il dit Ok, c'est bon. Rogue lui sourit et annonça.

_Bon alors va chercher ta cape nous allons manger à Pré-au-Lard.

_Heu, quoi ? Ça commence aujourd'hui ?

_Oui, nous sommes vendredi. Il précipita dans la chambre où il se changea de vêtements en pensant _Je me fais toujours avoir avec lui !_


	8. Chapter 8

Un gros MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction et ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, j'adore ça. C'est encourageant ! Rose XXX

CHAPITRE VIII :

Il était installé à une table des Trois Balais. Severus était allé chercher des verres de vin et des sandwiches pour leur repas. Il croyait tout à coup se retrouver dans une autre dimension. Rogue restait respectueux envers lui. Il se demandait s'il devait se pincer pour voir s'il rêvait ou pas. Rogue revint s'asseoir face à lui avec le repas et Madame Rosemerta le suivait avec deux coupes de vin. Elle lui sourit.

_Bonsoir Harry.

_Bonsoir, Madame.

_Je savais bien que ce qu'on lit dans la Gazette des sorciers n'étaient qu'un tissu de mensonge.

_Hum, oui en effet, répondit Harry en prenant une gorgée de son vin.

_Je l'ai dit aux clients, que je te connaissais et que tu ne t'aurais jamais fait un mariage arrangé. Je savais que c'était un mariage d'amour. Il regarda Rogue qui buvait son vin, un petit rictus sur le visage.

_Comme vous le dites, Madame.

_J'ai mon amie au bar, elle s'appelle Lucy. Elle se retourna et cria Hey Lucie, viens.

_Bonsoir, , je me nomme Lucy, elle tendit sa main et il lui serra.

_Je me demandait si je pouvais m'asseoir avec vous.

_NON, les interrompit Rogue. Vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes seuls et bien il y a une raison à cela. Comme le mentionnait la Gazette du sorcier, depuis le début des cours, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble, Harry et moi, il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Et nous voulons demeurer seuls, pour ce soir.

_Ce ne sera pas long. Je veux juste…

_Je vous demande de nous laisser. Menaça Rogue en se levant et sortant sa baguette magique.

_Oui, pardon. Au revoir, M. Potter… euh Rogue.

_Au revoir Lucy, répondit-il un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il n'en revenait pas, Rogue ne l'avait pas insulté en lui parlant de sa célébrité. Auparavant, pourtant, il en aurait profité pour mentionner au passage « Potter qui ne peut sortir sans se faire remarquer » ou des trucs du genre. Rogue se rassit et reprit sa main en regardant d'un air mauvais Madame Rosemerta qui partit rapidement rejoindre son amie en s'excusant. On ne devrait plus être dérangés parla le professeur.

_Tant mieux répondit-il. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant tout le repas. Rogue insista pour payer l'addition et ils retournèrent à pied à Poudlard.

_Comment vont tes cours, tu ne trouves pas cela trop difficile de recommencer ? lui demanda Severus.

_Heu bien, répondit Harry surprit par la question. Mes cours vont bien. Heu, c'est sûr que c'est difficile recommencer, mais je veux être Auror, alors il me faut mes ASPICS. Donc il faut ce qu'il faut. Et je suis prêt à tout pour réussir.

_Tu n'as pas trop de problème en potions à ce qu'on m'a dit. Severus sourit, c'était la première fois, qu'il le voyait sourire de cette façon. Il sourit à son tour.

_Non, oh c'est certain, le prof n'est qu'un manipulateur qui vit que pour retirer des points à moi ou aux autres Gryffondor, mais il est un maître dans sa matière, termina Harry en espérant ne pas vexer son interlocuteur. Ils venaient de traverser le portail les menant au château.

_ Oui, c'est un maître en potions, mais aussi dans plusieurs autres disciplines. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il veut te retirer des points ?

_Oh il me hait avec passion.

_C'était le cas avant, répondit Rogue comme ils franchissaient les portes du château. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jouer le jeu et de lui demander à son tour.

_ Et toi? Tu ne trouves pas ça trop dur de recommencer à enseigner à tous ces idiots, surtout le petit morveux imbu de lui-même, le Survivant, Harry Potter ? Il sourit, Rogue aussi. Ils rentraient dans l'appartement, quand il répondit.

_Retrouver Potter fut vraiment difficile. Je croyais que je n'aurais plus à lui enseigner. Il est toujours aussi misérable en potions, quoiqu'il se débrouille mieux qu'avant, mais il excelle en DCFM. Mais il reste toujours un p'tit morveux… que j'haïssais avant.

_Parce que tu ne le haïs plus ?

_Disons que ces derniers temps, le morveux a su gagner des points auprès de moi, de plus, je sais qu'il est prêt à tout pour réussir.

La fin de semaine se déroula rapidement. Samedi, il le passa avec Dean, Ginny et Luna, ils avaient regardé la partie de quidditch contre les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Ils avaient fait des travaux à remettre et des recherches à la bibliothèque. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant presqu'au centre du lit et faisait face au professeur. Habituellement, il réussissait à se maintenir toute la nuit, sur son côté du lit, en tournant le dos à l'autre occupant, mais pas cette nuit, visiblement. Il pensa que Rogue devait encore dormir et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer deux autres iris, noir, celles-ci, le regardant avec inquiétude. Harry demeura figé, puis Rogue dit : « Bonjour Harry ! » avant de se retourner et sortir du lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain. _Ouf_, pensa-t-il en le regardant partir. Il passa l'avant-midi, à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir du cours de métamorphose et l'après-midi à voler sur son éclair de feu autour de Poudlard en compagnie de Dean et Ginny.

En se levant, ce lundi Rogue lui rappela qu'il devait souper en sa compagnie à la table des professeurs. Après la journée de cours, il se rendit donc à cette table pour prendre son repas du soir. Il se sentait intimidé avec eux, mais eut quand même du plaisir quand le professeur Flitwick irrita le professeur Rogue.

_Severus, j'ai vu que vous aviez retiré 100 points aux Serpentards. C'est beaucoup, je me demande ce qui s'est passé. Habituellement vous n'en retirez aucun à votre maison.

_Filius, mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Slughorn s'en mêla.

_Je veux juste comprendre, Severus. Je veux moi aussi que Serpentard gagne la coupe cette année.

_Horace… disons que Mlle Greengrass ne respectait pas ce qui se passe dans ma vie privée. Il regarda Harry. Ma vie sexuelle, pour tout dire.

_Severus, l'interrompit McGonagall, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit ou insinué, par contre, je comprends la perte des points, mais ce n'est pas vraiment éthique de faire ce que tu as fait.

_Je sais, mais ça m'a fait du bien de le faire. Et si je ne me retenais pas, je me vengerais…

_Severus, le réprimanda Minerva, si vous le faites arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous faire prendre, je ne voudrais pas être obligée d'engager un nouveau professeur.

_Je veux t'aider, intervint alors Filius en riant.

_Oui, moi aussi dit Slughorn.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, les professeurs complotaient contre les élèves. Il se dit qu'il lui fallait attendre la suite et regarder ce qui se passerait avec Greengrass. La semaine s'annonçait bien.

Mercredi soir, en rentrant de sa pratique de quidditch, Severus le salua et lui dit :

_Si tu veux un conseil, surveille l'attitude de Mlle Greengrass demain pendant le cours de DCFM.

_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

_Rien de bien spécial. Je voulais te remercier aussi pour la façon dont les gryffondors m'ont accueilli ce soir à la table pour le souper.

_Heu, de rien. Lundi, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place j'imagine que ce soir… c'était à ton tour.

_Effectivement. Je me suis senti comme, c'est quoi le dicton moldu, Lily le disait souvent. Hum… oh un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

_Moi aussi. Un silence s'installa entre eux, Harry se rendit se changer dans la chambre et revint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant le foyer.

_Vendredi, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller manger sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_Oh ok. Nouveau silence. Puis Harry le coupa. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain avec Greengrass.

_T'es trop curieux.

_Tu peux me le dire, s'il-te-plaît ?

_Et tu supplies en plus… J'aime ça. Harry rougit et partit se coucher, il entendait encore le rire de Rogue quand il se glissa sous les couvertures.


	9. Chapter 9

MERCI ! Pour tous les commentaires que vous me laissez. Ils m'encouragent vraiment et me font questionner sur certaines actions à venir. Rose XXX

CHAPITRE IX :

Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors pour prendre le déjeuner. Toutes les places à la table des professeurs étaient occupées et il n'y avait pas encore de nourriture sur les tables, c'était inhabituel. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction des enseignants et remarqua Severus Rogue qui affichait un air vengeur. Il dirigea son regard en direction des serpentards, plus précisément de Greengrass, rien ne lui était arrivé. À ce moment, il entendit Mc Gonnagall annoncer : « Bon matin à tous. Nous avons un petit problème. Nous avons réalisé qu'il y avait des champignons dans les cachots. C'est pourquoi, le professeur Slughorn passera et mettra une potion contre les effets de ces champignons dans vos verres de jus de citrouille. Il s'attardera aux tables des Serpentards et de Poufsouffles, puisque leur dortoir sont situés au sous-sol au le problème se trouve. Merci de votre attention. »

Des verres et des pichets de jus de citrouille apparurent sur toutes les tables. Slughorn, se dirigea vers Harry et versa un liquide transparent dans son verre « Tu restes avec Severus dans les cachots, je dois t'en mettre, toi aussi ». Il en bu tout le contenu, puis examina le professeur répéter le processus chez les Poufsouffles, puis les Serpentards. Il termina sa tournée avec Greengrass en prenant une toute nouvelle fiole de potion puisqu'il avait fini la première. Et le repas arriva sur les tables.

L'avant-midi se passa normalement. En cours de sortilège, le professeur Flitwick leur montra à changer de l'eau en rhum et ils burent tous une once de ce même rhum. C'était marrant. Pendant le dîner, il repéra Greengrass, celle-ci paraissait vraiment ivre. Elle chancelait et deux autres Serpentards l'aidaient à s'asseoir. _Une once de rhum ne pouvait pas faire ça_, pensa-t-il. Un peu avant le début du cours de DCFM, il vit Rogue se lever et se rendre au chevet de la jeune fille. « Suivez-moi ! » avait ordonné le professeur à la jeune fille. Celle-ci titubant se leva et marcha derrière le professeur.

En rentrant dans la classe de Défense, il distingua une petite fiole de potion contenant un restant de liquide rose pâle à l'intérieur, il comprit immédiatement et pensa « _oh non, il n'a pas osé faire cela à une élève, il est vraiment un maître dans la vengeance! Ce sera amusant !_ » Le cours commença et Rogue regardait sa montre, puis environ 8 minutes après le début Harry entendit Greengrass « Oh, je… » Il sourit et examina le prof qui affichait une indifférence. Rogue continuait son allocution. Et Greengrass retirait sa cape.

_Vous allez bien, Mlle Greengrass s'enquiert le professeur.

_Oui, Monsieur, j'ai juste un peu chaud… hum...

_D'accord. Donc comme je le mentionnais avant d'être interrompu par Mademoi…

_OH, Je… Hum,

_Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Il s'approcha d'elle.

_OOuuuuiiiii ! Je… Elle se tortillait sur son banc. Je… humm. Il se plaça derrière son élève et mis ses deux mains sur les épaules de celles-ci.

_Vous -êtes certaine ?, il susurra ces mots à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

_Oh oui, s.v.p. continuez, professeur, oh… ouiiii. Rogue mit une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille qui se mit à gémir et suppliez. Harry assistait à la scène et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le dérangeait. Dans sa tête, apparu l'image de Rogue embrassant Greengrass, mais dans la réalité ce dernier n'agissait qu'en enseignant qui s'inquiétait de son élève. Pourtant Rogue le regarda et lâcha la demoiselle. Qui cria OOUUIII ! Tous les Gryffondors s'esclaffèrent de rire même Rogue eut un sourire de satisfaction avant de dire :

_Nott amenez Mademoiselle Greengrass au dortoir ! Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa compagne de classe et lui prit la main.

_Hum, c'est bon ! S'exclama-t-elle en le suivant. Oh ouiiiiii ! Toute la classe rit. Il regarda Severus qui l'auscultait déjà du regard.

Pendant le repas du soir, Rogue eut beaucoup de plaisir avec les Gryffondors lorsque ceux-ci racontaient à leurs confrères et consœurs l'épisode de Greengrass. Après la pratique de quidditch, quand Harry rejoint ses appartements, il avait des questions pour Rogue.

_Pourquoi était-elle si ivre ? demanda-t-il sans préambule. Rogue assit sur son fauteuil, lisait un livre, il ne leva même pas les yeux pour répondre.

_C'est la potion d'Horace qui a fait ça.

_Pourquoi je n'étais pas ivre, dans ce cas. Rogue le regarda.

_Simple, tu n'as pas pris de potion.

_Mais le professeur Slughorn en a mis ce matin, dans mon verre. Rogue eut un petit rire.

_Ah, bien ce n'était que de l'eau, comme il l'a mis dans tous les autres verres, sauf, comme tu t'en doutes celui de Mademoiselle Greengrass. Dans ce cas, c'était une potion qui augmente les effets de tout ce que tu prends après, jusqu'à 15 fois plus.

_Les Serpentards avaient bien Sortilège avant le dîner.

_Oui, et comble du hasard, Filius vous faisait changer de l'eau en rhum.

_Donc son once de rhum équivalait à 15 onces.

_Potter, vous m'étonnez, vous savez compter.

_Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Je… c'est pour ça qu'elle était saoule ?

_Oui.

_Et la potion rose que tu lui as administrée ?

_Une potion de sobriété mêlée avec un relaxant. Je suis certain que tu l'as connais, Harry.

_Oui.

_Je dois dire que j'ai eu cependant beaucoup plus de plaisir la dernière fois que je m'en suis servi, qu'aujourd'hui.

_Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas pour tout le monde, en tout cas pour moi.

_Harry… il se leva et s'approcha de lui, il lui effleura l'épaule. Tu as eu trois orgasmes, tu as aimé.

_Non, je… j'étais drogué! Je…

_Je sais, hum, quelle était le mot que Mlle-Je-sais-Tout avait employé déjà.

_Je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione de cette façon. Rogue frôla son entrejambe. Harry arrêta net de parler.

_Une réaction physiologique, bien sûr, Potter. Il retourna sur son fauteuil et continua la lecture du livre.

_Sale bâtard_, pensa Harry avant de se rendre dans la chambre.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X :

Harry prit une grande inspiration, se leva et alla répondre à la porte de l'appartement, Rogue était sorti tôt ce matin, il supervisait la sortie des élèves à Pré au Lard. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Hermione debout devant lui. Il l'invita et la serra dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils devant le foyer.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici seul, Harry. Demanda la jeune fille sans autres formalités.

_Je suis chez moi, ici.

_Oui, mais, tu ne voulais pas aller à Pré au Lard ?

_Non.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Elle déposa sa main sur son genou. Il la regarda, triste. Harry, écoute-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Il l'examina en silence plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

_Tout !

_J'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi, explique-moi.

_Heu, par où commencer ?

_Alors, est-ce que tes cours vont bien ?

_ Oui. C'était difficile de recommencer, mais là ça va. Je m'ennuie de toi et de Ron. Ce n'est pas pareil, ici sans vous.

_Nous aussi on s'ennuie de toi… Elle lui tapota l'épaule. Silence. Il paraît que Rogue a donné un aphrodisiaque à une Serpentard.

_Oui, à Greengrass.

_Mais c'est très mal…

_Hermione, je crois qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle insinuait des trucs sexuels sur lui et moi. Et la chauve-souris n'était pas seule. Le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Flicwick l'ont aidé.

_Ce devait être très drôle.

_Ce l'était… au début.

_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

_Rogue. Il l'a touchée et elle a jouit. Je ne comprends pas. Je me sentais mal. Dans ma tête, je le voyais en train de l'embrasser. Je… Penses-tu que je commence à l'aimer ?

_Non, rassure-toi, Harry, c'est la clause d'infidélité qui a agi. Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait après ?

_Il a arrêté de toucher Greengrass et m'a regardé.

_Est-ce que vous en avez reparlé après la fin du cours?

_Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il avait préféré utiliser cette potion avec moi.

_Oh pour la consommation du mariage ?

_Oui. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas mon cas. Puis il a dit « Tu as eu trois orgasmes, tu as aimé. »

_Mais tu étais sous l'influence d'une potion !

_Je sais, mais j'ai quand même eu 3 orgasmes, Hermione et avec lui en plus. Et là, je suis pris avec lui. Quand on se réveille le matin on est toujours collé l'un à l'autre, même si je me couche sur mon côté du lit. Je te jure, je vais bientôt utiliser un sortilège de Glu perpétuelle afin de demeurer sur mon côté du lit.

_Non ne fais pas ça.

_Tu sais bien que je ne le ferai pas. Mais je n'aime pas me réveiller dans ses bras… je.

_C'est parce que tu es marié. C'est pour ça. Ta magie recherche la sienne. Comme vous n'avez pas de relations sexuelles, bien ta magie essaie de trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec la sienne, et vice versa.

_Donc ce n'est pas ma faute.

_Non. Harry expira longuement.

_Je vais me sentir mieux. Depuis, je ne fais que me questionner. Je pensais que, je ne sais plus.

_C'est très clair, continue, blagua Hermione. Il sourit.

_Je peux donc ne plus me sentir coupable.

_Oui.

_Ça va aider, ça fait déjà quelques semaines que je ne lui parle plus. Je… j'avais peur que mes sentiments face à lui, comment dire, évoluent. Et je ne le veux pas. Je veux terminer ce… cet arrangement dès que possible et retrouver une vie tranquille avec la fille… avec une fille.

_Je te rassure, Harry, tu n'aimes pas d'amour le professeur Rogue. Par contre, je suis certaine que si tu te donnais la peine de le connaître, tu te trouverais un nouvel ami, un très grand ami.

_Hum, peut-être que tu as raison. Je devrais faire les efforts nécessaires, ce serait plus facile à vivre ici.

_Oui.

_Bon Professeur Rogue, c'est réglé, annonça Hermione, maintenant, réglons le cas de Ginny.

_Oui. Ginny.

_Je sais qu'elle fréquente Dean.

_Oui.

_Et puis, tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand je les ai vus ensembles après la partie de quidditch je me suis précipité ici pour me doucher. J'ai pleuré dans la douche. C'était pathétique.

_Tu devais bien penser que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Tu es marié, Harry.

_Je sais. Mais de le voir, c'était… Merde pourquoi elle a le droit d'être heureuse et pas moi ?

_Parce qu'elle ne s'appuie pas sur son sort et essaie de trouver des façons de s'en sortir au lieu de rester enfermer chez elle à ressasser ce qu'elle aurait dû ou ne pas faire. Il se leva et serra les poings le long de son corps.

_Elle n'avait pas le droit. Je l'aime. Des larmes débutaient leurs routes dans le coin de ses yeux.

_Je sais, mais tu n'es pas disponible. Et il me semble que tu lui as dit de ne pas l'attendre. Il se rassit.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'ai perdu, par ma faute. Il pleura. Hermione le consola. Quand il fut calmé Hermione lui demanda :

_Tu sais Harry, on devrait sortir, aller prendre l'air. Ça te ferait du bien et Ron doit m'attendre aux Trois Balais. Tu veux venir on pourrait prendre une bière au beurre ensembles. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les trois. Harry essuya ses yeux avant de répondre.

_Oui, je veux bien y aller. _Voir Ron me fera le plus grand bien_, pensa-t-il.

Il avait enfilé une paire de jeans et un tee-shirt avant de se rendre au pub avec Hermione. Là il retrouva Ron. Il lui raconta l'épisode de Greengrass et il en rit un bon coup avec ce dernier. Ça lui faisait un bien immense de rire, il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Il se sentait si bien avec eux, qu'il ne vit pas Rogue entrer dans le pub et s'avancer vers eux.

_M. Weasley, Mlle Granger, Harry, salua l'homme.

_Professeur, répondit Hermione, voulez-vous vous asseoir avec nous ? Rogue les examina quelques secondes et accepta la proposition. Ron regarda sa veille montre et dit :

_Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous chez Zonko pour mettre nos produits en marché. Je t'écrirai Harry. Il se leva et serra Harry dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille « Ne te laisse pas faire par la chauve-souris ! » Ronald sortit du bar. Un silence régna à la table pendant quelques minutes. Hermione le brisa.

_Heu Harry pourrais-tu aller me chercher un verre de vin rouge, au bar s'il-te-plaît ?

_Oui, il se leva. Toi Severus ?

_Je veux bien comme Mlle Granger, merci Harry. Il se rendit au bar et attendit son tour. Il jeta un œil à la table qu'il venait d'abandonner et remarqua Hermione et Severus en grande conversation. Ils devaient parler de lui. Il commanda les verres, puis revint à sa place. Près de la table il entendit

_...erci de m'avoir prévenu, Severus.

_Je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire, Hermione. Ainsi donc, c'est Severus qui avait invité Hermione. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fâché ou soulagé. Il déposa les verres sur la table et retourna au bar il avait besoin de boire quelque chose de fort. Il commanda son breuvage et rejoignit la table, s'assit et bu d'un trait son whisky pur feu.

_Harry, le sermonna Hermione, ne fais pas ça ! Boire ne résoudra rien !

_Hermione, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste un verre. Et puis si je suis trop ivre je demanderai une potion de sobriété. Je suis marié à un maîtres des potions, si je me souviens bien.

_Oui, je pourrai te remettre une potion, répondit Rogue, cependant il ne me reste que celle qui contient un relaxant à l'intérieur.

_Voilà, Hermione, tu es rassuré, c'était mon seul verre. La jeune fille éclata de rire, le professeur sourit et Harry rit. Ils discutèrent ensemble encore plus d'une demi-heure. Hermione du les quitter, elle rejoignait Ron chez les Weasley pour souper. Avant de les quitter, elle enlaça Harry.

_Ne te laisse pas abattre, Harry. S'il y quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

_Je sais, répondit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue. Fais attention à toi.

_Promis. Elle le laissa et surpris Severus en le serrant dans ses bras. Fais attention à lui, recommencez sous de nouvelles bases. Un an c'est long quand on ne peut pas s'endurer.

_Tu as raison, Hermione, répondit le professeur. La jeune fille partit. Ils se regardaient. Harry ?

_Quoi ?

_Voudrais-tu venir souper avec moi. On pourrait aller du côté moldu. Si tu n'as pas d'autres projets.

_J'avais prévu jouer les misérables seul chez nous, mais ton offre est intéressante. Je suis d'accord.

_Je dois retourner au château pour m'assurer que tous les élèves sont revenus. Tu veux venir avec moi. On partira après.

_Je te suis. Il se leva. Et examina la robe de sorcier qu'il vêtait.

_Je sais, je vais devoir enfiler des vêtements moldus. Viens, p'tit morveux. Il le prit par la main et l'entraina à l'extérieur du pub.

_J'arrive, chauve-souris !

OK 10e Chapitre, une petite gâterie. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions concernant cette histoire, même si ça vous dévoilerait des évènements futurs. Mais c'est seulement pour ce chapitre. Profitez-en !

Rose XXX


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

Il était devant la porte de la grande salle et attendait Severus qui s'était rendu se changer de vêtements. Ginny s'approcha timidement de lui.

_Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ? demanda-t-elle.

_Oui.

_Je… pour Dean. C'est lui qui a com…

_C'est correct Gin. Je sais.

_Tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'attendre.

_Je m'en souviens. Je suis désolé. Heu…

_Moi aussi, Harry. Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Severus arriva et l'invita à le rejoindre.

_Au revoir Ginny ! Il rejoint son époux et ils sortirent du château.

Après avoir passé le portail du château, Rogue l'invita à prendre son bras et ils transplanèrent. À l'arrivée, Harry distingua la devanture d'un restaurant. Ils y entrèrent, puis furent installés à une table près des grandes fenêtres. Ils avaient chacun un verre de vin blanc en attendant l'entrée.

_Je sais ce que ça fait. Déclara Rogue. Harry le regarda incertain. Une peine d'amour. Clarifia l'homme.

_Comment ?... Oh, ma mère ?

_Oui, Lily. Honnêtement je ne crois pas que je vais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'ai aimée.

_Je pense la même chose de Ginny.

_La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que toi, tu pourras la retrouver après ce mariage.

_Je suis désolé.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je le sais maintenant. Mais je t'en ai voulu, longtemps. Un silence s'insinua entre eux, le temps que le serveur apporte leur entrée.

_C'est très bon s'exclama Harry en goutant à son entrée de la marée. Rogue sourit.

_C'est plaisant te voir manger. Depuis deux semaines, je ne te vois que grignoter ici et là. Je… j'étais inquiet. J'ai communiqué avec Mlle Granger et lui ai expliqué la situation.

_Que Ginny était avec Dean ?

_Oui et que tu avais de la difficulté à vivre notre… cohabitation.

_Tu savais ?

_L'évidence se présente d'elle-même tous les matins, au réveil. On dirait que tu te trouves dans un nid infesté de dragons. Pourtant ce n'est que moi.

_Je suis désolé, avoua Harry honteux. _Présenter de cette façon, c'est vrai que ce devait être vexant pour lui, _pensa-t-il_._

_Je comprends. Je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour se réveiller le matin. Le serveur vint leur remettre leur repas principal.

_Je ne voulais pas effrayer personne. Je suis désolé, Severus. Je n'avais plus le goût de rien. Je ne pense qu'à Ginny, je me questionne beaucoup sur mes sentiments. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté, nous deux. J'ai réalisé, depuis que Ginny est avec Dean, que j'avais beaucoup sacrifié. Ce n'est pas que je regrette, mais…

_Je suppose que passer un an marié avec ton professeur de potions, n'était pas vraiment ta première idée.

_Oui. Dans le bureau de Kinglsey je voulais absolument trouver un moyen pour te sortir d'Azkaban. Il paraît que de te marier était le seul, je ne pouvais pas témoigner. J'y ai même pas réfléchi avant d'accepter, car pour moi, il n'était pas question que tu te retrouves en prison.

_Merci de ton sacrifice.

_Je me demande bien ce que Sirius en aurait dit.

_Black n'aurait jamais voulu que tu le fasses.

_Tu as raison, il n'aurait pas voulu.

_Dans la bande de ton père il n'y aurait que Lupin qui aurait accepté.

_Pas mon père ?

_Potter n'aurait pas voulu de moi comme gendre. Un petit rictus apparu sur ses lèvres.

_Et ma mère ?

_Lily m'aurait questionné, puis accepté. Cela fait trois mois et je réalise que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Pas physiquement, ça c'est Potter, mais ta façon de réagir. Ton altruisme. Ta façon de réagir, c'est Lily. Le serveur vint leur remettre leur dessert.

_Ce devait être difficile de voir ma mère et mon père ensembles à Poudlard ? J'y ai pensé quand j'ai vu Dean et Ginny.

_J'aimais ta mère de tout mon cœur et haïssait ton père. Je m'en voulais, c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû la traiter comme je l'ai fait. À l'époque, on se fréquentait en cachette elle et moi. La relation a débuté pendant les vacances d'été. Ma douce Lily, elle était si belle ! Au début de la cinquième année on a continué, on se voyait dans la cabane hurlante. Puis les Buses sont arrivées et tu connais la suite.

_Oui. Je suis désolé pour ça. Je n'aurais pas dû c'était idiot de ma part.

_C'est passé. Je l'ai revu, Lily avant qu'elle te mettre au monde.

_Elle était enceinte ?

_Elle avait un ventre énorme. On a parlé. J'ai réalisé tout ce que je manquais. Je l'ai supplié de me reprendre. Elle m'a dit « Écoute Severus, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup. Je sais tu m'aimes énormément, mais moi c'est James que je choisis. » Je lui ai avoué alors que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer. « Tu dois apprendre Severus que quelquefois l'amour dure toujours, mais des fois, il blesse*. Tu vas trouver un jour l'amour de ta vie et tu te marieras. »

_Je suis certain qu'elle ne pensait pas à moi. Rogue éclata de rire et il l'imita.

Le repas terminé, Harry insista pour payer et ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Rogue l'invita à profiter de la vue et ils marchèrent le long de la rue. Ils demeuraient silencieux pendant plus de 15 minutes, puis Rogue se tourna vers lui.

_Qu'attends-tu de cet arrangement, Harry?

_Qu'il se termine. Admit-il. L'homme soupira.

_Cette réponse a le mérite d'être honnête.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, toi aussi ?

_Je sais que ça va se terminer un jour. Je ne souhaite qu'en attendant ce jour, on s'entendent bien tous les deux.

_Ce serait plus facile. Tu as raison. Je te promets que je vais faire les efforts nécessaires.

_Je te promets, que je ne te droguerai plus pour le sexe. Je vais attendre que tu fasses les premiers pas, si jamais tu en avais envie.

_Je ne pense pas. J'aime Ginny.

_Mlle Weasley fréquente M. Thomas en ce moment même. Seul Merlin sait ce qu'ils font tous les deux. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de s'aimer pour avoir du sexe, il faut juste en avoir envie. Tu n'en as pas envie, jamais ?

_Il m'arrive d'y penser. Je… Tu es un homme.

_ Ton sens de l'observation m'a toujours ébahi, Potter.

_Arrête ! Rogue se tourna vers lui et le força à reculer jusqu'à la façade d'un magasin fermé. Il s'approcha de lui et lui susurra

_Ne bouge pas, on est suivi.

_Qu.. quoi, qui ?

_Laisse-moi faire. Il approcha ses lèvres et il l'embrassa. Surprit il échappa un « Ho! » et Rogue en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était presque comme avec Ginny. Seul la barbe naissante de son compagnon trahissait le sexe de ce dernier. Mais c'était très agréable. Oh, oui Rogue savait embrasser. Ils entendirent un déclencheur d'appareil photo et Rogue mit fin au baiser avant de regarder le photographe s'enfuir. Rogue le regarda.

_Que… quoi…

_Je vois que tu en as envie. Il vit les yeux de Rogue descendre sur lui à la hauteur de son pantalon, sa fourche. Même si je suis un homme. Harry baissa les yeux, une érection était visible dans son pantalon.

_Je… ça ne te donne pas le droit de… Retournons à Poudlard.

_Dis donc tu es pressé !

_Je vais aller prendre une douche ! Rogue lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans leur appartement.

_Tu vas dans la douche avant moi ou on y va ensemble.

_J'y vais tout seul, Rogue.

_Prenez votre douche froide, Potter !

*Inspiré des paroles de chansons "Someone like you" D'Adele


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

Il venait de se réveiller. Il se trouvait face à Severus qui l'enlaçait, ce dernier dormait encore. Il respira un bon coup, s'extirpa de sa position et se leva. _C'est normal_ _! _pensa-t-il. Il se rendit à la salle de bain. En ressortant il vit Rogue assis dans le lit. Il le salua et se vêtit comme l'homme entrait dans la salle de bain. Harry alla dans le salon attendre. Il se souvenait du photographe et ne voulait pas se rendre seul dans la grande salle. Quand Rogue le rejoint il lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait attendu, il lui parla du photographe. Le professeur, vêtu de ses vêtements d'enseignant, lui répondit « Allons-y, on a une représentation, ce matin ! » Ils entendaient le bourdonnement des conversations près de la grande salle, mais lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent un silence s'installa. Severus le reconduit à sa table et lui serra l'épaule avant de se rendre avec les autres professeurs.

Il s'assit. Dean lui tendit l'édition de la Gazette du sorcier du jour. À la une, Rogue qui l'embrassait. Il examina la photo. _On dirait que j'aime ça,_ pensa-t-il en regardant son visage de plus près. _Merde, j'ai vraiment aimé ça._ Il lut le texte intitulé « Escapade nocturne chez les moldus » Ce que le texte relatait c'était son repas, allant même jusqu'à énumérer tous les plats choisis et le détail de la facture. Le serveur était le cousin moldu du photographe, c'est lui qui l'avait prévenu. Il y avait même une autre photo d'eux assis à la table du restaurant. Il avait les yeux fermés et son époux souriait. C'était arrivé lorsqu'il avait gouté à son entrée. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait l'image sous ses yeux, il ressemblait, avec Rogue, à un couple d'amoureux savourant un tête à tête. L'article racontait leur longue marche sur la rue, côte-à-côte, en grande discussion. Le journaliste relatait qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les mots échanger, mais qu'il croyait que c'était des mots d'amours, puisque « l'ex-mangemort avait plaqué le survivant sur un mur et l'avait embrassé. avait alors mis immédiatement ses bras autour de son époux et participer avidement au baiser. C'était clair, c'est deux personnes-là s'aimaient. Il ne devait plus y avoir aucun doute. » Le journaliste terminait l'article en s'excusant auprès de Rogue et lui pour leur propos mensongers de l'édition intitulée : « Harry Potter et Severus Rogue auraient fait un mariage arrangé » _Somme toute, ils s'en tiraient bien_, pensa-t-il.

La lecture terminée il leva les yeux en direction de Ginny qui semblait en colère. Il se sentit coupable, mais en même temps, Ginny était avec Dean. C'était visible, ce dernier encerclait la taille de la jeune fille. Même si ça le chagrinait, il devait laisser aller la jeune fille et se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait sans se sentir coupable. Il était venu à cette conclusion quand le silence dans la salle revint. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la voix grave de Severus dit

_Harry, je serai dans la classe, j'ai des potions à réaliser pour l'infirmerie. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Toutes les personnes présentes écoutaient la conversation.

_Ok, je vais aller voler.

_Pourrais-tu venir m'aider avec les potions, après j'irai voler avec toi. Ils entendirent quelques murmures « comme c'est romantique ! »

_Oui, ce serait plaisant. J'ai hâte de te voir sur un balai. Il se leva. Ginny s'en mêla :

_Harry faudrait que je te parle. Il jeta un œil à Severus.

_Pas maintenant, Gin. Il retourna vers Rogue. Allons-y. Son époux mis une main dans son dos et ils sortirent de la grande salle.

Dans la classe des potions, il aida son époux, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Rogue avait sa personnalité d'enseignant et il n'était pas très cordial à son égard. Harry doutait que ce dernier le rejoigne dans les airs après les potions, mais il faisait de son mieux. Pourtant lorsque les dernières potions furent embouteillées, Severus se tourna vers lui.

_Merci, tu m'as été d'une grande aide.

_C'est gentil de le dire, j'ai eu l'impression de déranger.

_Vos habiletés en potions ne s'améliorent pas rapidement, Monsieur Potter.

_Peut-être que si le prof m'haïssait moins, aussi…

_Langage, Monsieur Potter.

_Quoi on est revenu à cela. Professeur. Le maitre des potions le regarda quelques secondes, puis soupira.

_C'est difficile de décrocher, je m'excuse, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger un repas léger ici avant d'aller voler.

_Oui. Rogue appela un elfe de maison et fit venir un plateau de salade, des sandwiches, et un pichet de jus.

_J'ai remarqué que Mlle Weasley voulait te parler ?

_Je la connais bien, elle est fâchée, à cause de l'article.

_L'article ou le baiser ?

_Les deux. Je ne peux rien faire. Je dois la laisser et me changer les idées. Elle est avec Dean et moi avec … toi.

_Tu peux te fier sur moi, petit morveux, je te changerai les idées, un rictus naissant sur ses lèvres apparu.

_Je n'en ai jamais douté, Chauve-souris.

_Bon allons voler !

Ils se rendirent à l'extérieur du château et montèrent sur leur balai pour se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch. Là ils remarquèrent un attroupement de gens les regardant.

_Je ne peux même pas voler tranquille, s'exclama Harry fâché en examinant la foule.

_J'ai une idée, suit moi.

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard, survolèrent Pré au Lard, la gare, la forêt interdite, le lac. Ils volèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil devienne rouge et commence à descendre. Ils rejoignirent Poudlard, plus personne n'était présent. Normal c'était l'heure du repas. Ils se dirigèrent dans leur appartement, puis y mangèrent. À la fin du repas, Harry se leva, enlaça Severus et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Merci, c'était génial !

_Effectivement. Nous devrons recommencer. Harry arrêta son étreinte.

_Je dois y aller, j'ai des recherches à faire pour le travail de métamorphose.

_J'ai des corrections.

_Bon à tout à l'heure. Severus s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_À bientôt. Il se recula sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux. À bientôt p'tit morveux. Il sourit et sortit de l'appartement.

En revenant de la bibliothèque, ce soir, une lettre l'attendait. Il l'ouvrit sous le regard inquisiteur de Severus.

_Bon sang Harry,_

_Embrasser Rogue ! Beurk, qu'est-ce-que tu as pensé. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment dégueu ! Pourquoi tu fais ça à ma sœur ? Par contre, Hermione, m'a dit que c'était normal. Bon je ne suis pas certain du terme, je veux dire, c'est un gars. Mais Hermione m'a rappelé que c'était seulement avec lui que tu pouvais… bien tu sais. En tout cas, moi, quand ma Mione me prive de gros câlins pendant plus d'une semaine, je capote, je sauterais sur tout ce qui bouge. Bon peut-être pas Rogue, mais bon. Je peux donc essayer de comprendre, mais je t'en prie, Harry ne fais plus jamais ça pour que je le voie. Je t'en supplie !_

_Bon salue la chauve-souris de ma part et prend bien soin de toi !_

_Amitiés, _

_Ron_

_P.S. : Ne fais pas attention à lui, Harry. Il est seulement surpris du rapprochement qu'il y a entre Severus et toi. Continue sur cette voie, c'est la bonne. Ginny se remettra de cela avec Dean. Ne te sens pas coupable et profite de ce que tu as._

_Amitiés, _

_Hermione XXXX_

Il se préparait à déposer la lettre sur la table lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Severus était derrière lui et lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il se sentait mal pour le professeur.

_On dirait bien que Monsieur Weasley n'apprécie pas ton choix de partenaire, commenta le professeur.

_Il n'était pas d'accord lorsque j'ai décidé. Mais comme c'est mon meilleur ami, il a accepté ma décision. Mais sa lettre, bien qu'elle commence à m'insulter, n'est qu'une missive de consentement pour Ron. Je sais comment il est. Il veut dire qu'il est d'accord avec ce que je fais, mais qu'il ne veut pas le savoir.

_Tu le connais bien.

_Oui. Tous ses défauts et toutes ses qualités. Je savais bien que j'aurais de ses nouvelles aujourd'hui, avec la une du journal et Ginny.

_Mlle Weasley ne semblait pas très heureuse lorsque tu m'as suivie aujourd'hui.

_Non. On s'est parlé elle et moi ce soir, à la bibliothèque. Je lui ai rappelé que je n'avais pas de choix à faire entre elle et toi. Le choix avait déjà été fait, le jour où j'ai décidé de me marier. Elle m'a reparlé de la clause d'infidélité en m'accusant de l'avoir exigé, alors que je n'ai même pas participé aux négociations.

_Je sais, ça c'était mon idée. En fait, je voulais m'assurer qu'on resterait ensemble au moins un an. Pour éviter que tu partes avec un autre et que je retourne à Azkaban. C'était une sorte de garantie.

_Je saisis ton point de vue. Tu dois cependant comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi. Je n'avais jamais envisagé pouvoir coucher avec un gars, encore moins toi.

_Parce que tu commences à l'envisager ?

_Disons que ce ne sera pas tout de suite, mais que je commence à me faire à l'idée. Rogue se rapprocha de lui et entra dans sa bulle.

_Et depuis quand, Monsieur Potter ?

_Depuis que j'ai réalisé que j'ai aimé le baiser. Rogue approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre. L'enseignant l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Harry ! Il se rendit dans leur chambre laissant Harry seul.

_Il faut toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot celui-là_, pensa-t-il, en rangeant la lettre de Ron.

Je veux en profiter pour m'excuser de l'attente qu'il y a eu entre le 10e et 11e chapitres. Le 11e et 12e chapitres ont pris beaucoup de mon temps, je n'étais jamais satisfaite, je trouvais que Rogue n'agissait pas normalement. Bref je les ai recommencé plusieurs fois chacun. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu et que vous contiuerez à suivre cette histoire.

Merci,

Rose XXX


	13. Chapter 13

Un gros merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment soulagée.

Rose XXX

CHAPITRE XIII

Sa relation avec Severus s'était grandement améliorée. Il découvrait un côté de la personnalité de son époux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait beaucoup de plaisir avec ce dernier. Ils riaient énormément ensembles. Cette activité improvisée avait débuté un soir qu'il faisait des devoirs et que Severus corrigeaient des travaux. L'enseignant lui avait demandé : «Pourquoi doit-on incorporer les yeux de poissons au même moment que l'eau dans la potion de vieillissement ?» Harry avait répondu : «Pour qu'ils se rompent que le jus s'incorpore plus facilement. Pourquoi ?» «Parce que, visiblement, Mlle Greengrass, n'est visiblement pas de ton avis. Elle a écrit que c'était une partie du poisson et que ces derniers vivaient dans l'eau.» Ensuite Rogue lui avait lu quelques bourdes écrites de différents élèves et ils en avaient bien ri.

Ils s'organisaient deux repas par semaine ensemble, le lundi et le mercredi, ils mangeaient dans leur appartement et le vendredi, ils sortaient du côté moldu. Ils étaient même allés voler ensembles quelquefois. À chaque début et fin de journée, ils s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient sur la joue. C'était leur rituel et cela convenait bien à Harry. En cette journée d'Halloween il débutait en après-midi par une partie de quidditch contre l'équipe de Serpentard. Avant de se séparer, lorsqu'il était enlacé dans les bras du directeur de serpentard, ce dernier lui glissa à l'oreille : «Bonne chance, Harry. Je te souhaite de gagner. Et puis non, j'espère que tu perdras !» Harry avait souri avant de le quitter.

Dans le vestiaire, avant le match, Ginny lui posa une question, qu'il se promit de demander à Rogue. Il n'en connaissait pas la réponse. La sœur de Ron, lui annonça également qu'elle avait mis fin à sa relation avec Dean. Il hocha la tête et invita Ginny à se rendre sur le terrain avec les autres. Ils remportèrent la partie. Il venait d'atterrir avec le vif d'or entre les mains. Il fut rejoint par son équipe qui l'acclamait. Comme Ginny s'approchait de lui, il remarqua Severus s'avancer. Il se tourna vers l'homme. «Sale gosse ! Je savais bien que toutes ces heures de voles te serais bénéfiques et dire que j'ai été obligé d'y participer !» Harry le serra dans ses bras devant ces co-équipiers.

Dans l'appartement après le banquet d'Halloween, Harry lui posa la question de Ginny.

_Severus, pourquoi on n'a pas d'alliance ?

_Pardon ?

_On n'a pas de jonc de mariage.

_Tu es très observant, Potter.

_Je… C'est Ginny qui m'a demandé ça. Je voulais savoir pourquoi. Laisse-tomber.

_Harry chez les sorciers c'est optionnel. Comme tu le sais, c'est leur magie qui s'unit. On retrouve cependant quelques conjoints qui portent des signes de leur union. Des bracelets, des colliers, des pendentifs et aussi des alliances. Comme Molly et Arthur Weasley. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

_Pourquoi on n'a rien nous ? redemanda Harry.

_Parce que j'étais encore à l'hôpital et que je ne pouvais pas sortir en acheter. C'est toi qui aurais dû le faire, petit écervelé ! Et cesse de m'importuner avec des questions inutiles qui viennent de sorcière voulant se retrouver dans ton lit et qui ne se mêle pas de leurs affaires.

_Ah! Je te hais tellement quand tu me parles comme si j'étais qu'un gosse attardé ! Il s'avança vers la porte de chambre il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir une main se posa sur son bras.

_Potter, Harry… souvent les bijoux pour les époux sont là pour démontrer l'amour qu'il porte l'un envers l'autre. Tu en veux vraiment ?

_Non. Tu as raison c'est inutile, et puis on sait que tout va se terminer au début juillet.

_C'est exactement mon point de vue. Sauf bien sûr si on était éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, nous pourrions reconsidérer cet aspect.

_Non !

_C'est ce que je pensais. Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Bonne nuit Harry.

_Bonne nuit Severus.

Novembre passa rapidement. Harry était en période d'évaluation pour l'inscription à la formation des Aurors. En décembre, il apprit que sa candidature avait été retenue et qu'il lui restait à attendre le résultat de ses ASPICS pour l'acceptation avant les tests de qualifiction. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec Ginny qui semblait le suivre continuellement. Il avait réfléchi et avait convenu de suivre le conseil d'Hermione et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il vivait maintenant au lieu d'attendre ce qu'il pourrait vivre plus tard avec Ginny. Aujourd'hui il profitait d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour magasiner les cadeaux de Noël qu'il donnerait. Il devait passer les vacances des fêtes chez les Weasley. Il arriverait le 25 au matin et Severus viendrait le rejoindre le 31 pour le repas du soir. En sortant de Gaichiffon qu'il décida ce qu'il devait donner à Severus. Il en parla à Hermione qui le rejoint en après-midi aux Trois-Balais.

Le 24, il assista aux départs des élèves de Poudlard qui quittaient pour retrouver leurs familles et retourna dans l'appartement. Avec Severus, il se rendit à la grande salle où le banquet de Noël avait lieu. La soirée terminée, ils retournèrent dans le confort de leur foyer où Harry prit une douche avant de se coucher. Il se réveilla à l'aube, il devait se rendre chez Ron pour midi. Il vit les cadeaux et réveilla Severus d'un JOYEUX NOËL ! dit après un sort sonorus. Il rit lorsqu'il entendit son époux «Sale petit morveux !» Assis au pied des cadeaux, Harry remit le cadeau à l'homme installé confortablement, un café à la main, sur un fauteuil face au foyer.

_Merci, dit Severus en prenant délicatement le paquet. Il déposa sa tasse sur une petite table et défit l'emballage très lentement en regardant Harry qui s'impatientait.

_Ouvre c'est pas fragile.

_Patience… il ouvrit la boite qui dévoila le contenu. Harry se mordillait les doigts, tellement il était nerveux. Severus regarda les vêtements moldus qu'il venait de recevoir. Merci, Harry. Je remarque que tu n'approuvais pas ma tenue.

_Oh c'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'un peu plus de choix… euh, c'est mieux. Je veux dire ton col roulé blanc et tes pantalons noirs sont très corrects, mais je croyais, et puis si tu n'aimes pas je…. Severus l'enlaçait.

_Merci, Harry. C'est très apprécié, je t'assure. Tiens, il lui tendit un paquet. Harry le défi rapidement et découvrit une robe et cape noires utilisée par les aurors. Il était tellement heureux qu'il sauta au cou de Severus et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes avant de se terminer.

_Je suis désolé, commença Harry. Rogue lui prit le menton entre ses deux doigts, il le regarda dans les yeux.

_C'est ce cadeau que je préfère, Harry. Ne sois pas désolé. Il l'embrassa à son tour plus lentement que le dernier baiser. Ils passèrent le reste de l'avant-midi à discuter de quidditch et de DCFM. Avant de partir, il embrassa Severus en lui faisant promettre de bien venir le rejoindre chez les Weasley.

Là-bas, il retrouva le confort d'une famille et la chambre de Ron qu'il partageait avec lui. Tout avait changé depuis son mariage. L'été dernier il aurait tout donné ce qu'il pouvait pour se retrouver avec Ginny et maintenant, il pensait aux baisers échangés, ce matin avec son professeur de potions. C'était bizarre. Il passa ses vacances en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et toute la tribu Weasley. Il eut beaucoup de plaisir. Le 30 décembre au matin, il reçut une lettre de Severus où il annonçait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre le lendemain, il avait une tâche d'enseignant d'imprévu à effectuer. Quand il l'avait annoncé à Molly cette dernière avait envoyé une invitation à Severus pour le déjeuner du nouvel an, ce dernier avait accepté.

Lorsque le déjeuner du nouvel an fut terminé et que Severus était prêt à quitter, Harry reprit ses effets personnels et parti avec lui. À Poudlard, Rogue se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors.

_Où va-t-on, demanda Harry.

_Oh, c'est vrai. Pendant les vacances il y a eu un petit changement.

_Et..? Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les anciens appartements du professeur Mc Gonagall.

_Sorbet citron. La porte s'ouvrit. Évidemment on peut changer le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent. Comme Minerva trouve que la tâche d'enseigner la métamorphose, diriger les gryffondors et diriger l'école est exigeante, elle a engagé un nouvel enseignant. Ce dernier enseignera la métamorphose et habite, maintenant dans les cachots, notre ancien appartement.

_On déménage ici, près de ma maison.

_Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

_Non, tu n'es quand même pas le directeur des gryff…

_Non, hey faut pas rêver, Potter. Je suis seulement l'assistant de Minerva pour ce poste. Le nouvel enseignant assistera le professeur Slughorn dans la direction de la maison de Serpentard. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester ici près des Gryffondors. Je me suis donc proposé. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus grand et tu serais plus proche de tes… condisciples.

C'était plus grand. Il y avait deux chambres, mais l'une d'elle avait été convertie en bureau. Une petite cuisinette était également présente comme un petit salon contenant deux fauteuils, un grand divan, une bibliothèque et un foyer.

_Génial ! Severus sourit, le regarda et semblait vouloir quelque chose. Hum, avouez-le donc, professeur, il y a une raison que vous me cacher pour ce changement de logis.

_Bien… j'ai...

_Tu as… ? Il avait beaucoup de plaisir, pour une fois le serpentard semblait sans voix.

_J'ai appris que Mlle Weasley était de nouveau célibataire.

_Oh. Tu l'as su ?

_Oui. Je…

_T'inquiète pas, je remplirai ma part du marché, Severus. Je te le promets.

_Tu es certain ? Harry s'approcha et ils s'embrassèrent.

_Oui.


	14. Chapter 14

Je sais vous vous dites surement que je n'ai pas de vie. Je mets plusieurs chapitres par semaine. Et bien, je crois que vous avez raison !

Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire et un gros MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Rose XXX

CHAPITRE XIV

Aujourd'hui, c'était le retour de tous les élèves. Les cours recommençaient le lendemain. Harry était assis avec ses condisciples de Gryffondors dans la grande salle pour le festin du retour des Fêtes. McGonagall se leva :

«Bonne Année 1999 à vous tous ! Je suis contente de tous vous revoir. Pendant la période des Fêtes, il y a eu quelques changements. Pour commencer, je suis heureuse d'accueillir Neville Londubat, un ancien élève de Poudlard venu se perfectionner en botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Veuillez noter, que même s'il n'est qu'apprenti, il peut retirer et donner des points. » Harry en était très heureux, mais le savait déjà, il avait aidé Neville à s'installer dans sa chambre située au sous-sol près des Poufsouffle. «Nous avons également un nouveau professeur pour les cours de métamorphose. Je vous présente M. Marcus Avery Jr. Il sera par le fait même l'assistant du nouveau directeur de la maison Serpentard. Un grand silence suivi cette déclaration à la table des serpentards. Le professeur Slughorn reprendra son poste de directeur. Je vais demeurer la directrice des Gryffondors, mais j'ai demandé à M. Severus Rogue-Potter d'être mon assistant dans l'exécution de cette fonction et il a accepté. » Harry entendait des mots à sa table, qu'il ne préférait pas répéter. Visiblement, ses condisciples, n'appréciaient pas la nouvelle. «Bon appétit !» finit la directrice avant de s'assoir. Le buffet apparu sur les tables.

Harry jeta un œil à son époux en espérant que celui-ci ne remarque pas l'accueil des gryffondors. Ce dernier semblait en grande discussion avec le nouveau professeur. Il l'examina. Il avait les cheveux blonds, un sourire radieux et semblait très musclé. Un genre de professeur Lockart, se dit-il. C'est alors qu'il entendit d'une amie de Ginny «Non, mais il est trop sexy le nouveau.» _Sexy ? Peut-être_, se dit-il.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva dans le local de métamorphose, le professeur était déjà installé à son bureau. Il entra dans la classe en même temps que Dean et s'installèrent à leur table. Lorsque le cours débuta le professeur se leva avec un parchemin à la main. Il nomma tous les élèves un à un avant de les changer de place. C'est pour apprendre vos noms plus rapidement, avait-il mentionné. Quand il arriva à Harry, il dit :

_Monsieur Harry Potter…. Rogue.

_Je suis ici, professeur. Il leva la main.

_Oh oui, le Survivant… installez-vous près de Mlle Weasley. Harry s'exécuta. L'homme continua de parler. Il expliqua son parcours et raconta rapidement pourquoi il était devenu mangemort, puis comment il avait été obligé d'accomplir des actes de violence alors qu'il était sous l'influence de l'imperium. Harry en doutait bien, mais ne le mentionnait pas. À la fin de son allocution, il mentionna qu'il était temps de leur montrer un nouveau sortilège de métamorphose très amusant, celui de transformer un animal en magnifique gobelet. C'en était trop pour Harry. Il exécuta la formule avant même que le professeur le mentionne. Ce dernier se tourna vers, lui. Un problème, Monsieur Potter-Rogue ?

_En fait, oui. Nous avons appris ce sort en deuxième année. Je vous fais remarquer, professeur, que nous sommes une classe de septième année.

_Et vous croyez que vous êtes plus qualifié que moi pour savoir ce que vous devez apprendre ? Juste parce que vous avez eu de la chance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Voldemort n'a rien à voir dans ça. C'est un sortilège que nous avons appris en deuxième année. Ses camarades de classe hochèrent tous la tête pour approuver les commentaires d'Harry.

_Je vois. 10 points sont retirés à Gryffondor parce que vous me manquer de respect, Potter.

_10 points ? Mais c'est vous…

_Et une retenue, tous les soirs de la semaine.

_Si vous connaissiez votre matière….

_Plus une rencontre avec votre directrice de maison. Sortez ! Il sorti de la classe et se rendit dans son logis. Il se coucha sur le divan en attendant l'heure du repas.

Lors du repas du midi, il vit Avery et Severus en grande discussion. Il avait déjà hâte d'être au souper parce qu'il n'aurait pas à voir Avery, il mangeait dans ses appartements avec son époux ce soir. Sa journée de cours terminée, il se rendit chez lui. Il venait d'enlever sa robe de sorcier quand Severus entra.

_Harry je suis désolé, Marcus voudrait que je l'aide à revoir ses plans de cours. Je ne pourrai pas manger avec toi ce soir.

_Bon ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller dans la grande salle. À plus tard. Severus l'embrassa.

_Je dois surveiller les retenus, je serai de retour plus tard.

_C'est ce que je disais. Bye, Severus.

Après son repas avec les autres gryffondors, il se rendit dans le local de retenu du professeur Rogue. La classe des potions. Lorsqu'il fut près de la porte il entendit la voix de son époux et celle d'Avery. «…impertinent !» «Probablement que tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire.» «Je te jure Severus, ce gosse causera ta perte. Il est temps que tu te colles à un homme, un vrai» Harry s'avança vers eux. Il les salua et entra dans la classe. Il n'y avait que deux autres élèves en retenu. Il attendit que le professeur entre.

_Vous allez me nettoyer ces chaudrons, Potter, aboya ce dernier. Et vous Creevey allez ranger, par ordre alphabétique les ingrédients de potions. Mlle Bluewater, vous laverez tous les tables et tabourets de la classe. Débutez. Harry commença la tâche. Après une heure de travail, Bluewater parti, elle avait terminé, puis une demie-heure plus tard ce fut au tour de Creevey. Il ne restait que lui, il continua de laver les chaudrons. Rogue s'avança vers lui. Laisse-tomber, lui dit-il.

_Non. Je suis en retenu. Je dois accomplir la tâche demandée.

_Evanesco. Tous les chaudrons étaient maintenant propres. Tu as terminé, Harry.

_Merci, professeur. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand son époux lui serra le bras.

_Une retenue ?

_Pour toute la semaine.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Harry lui raconta l'épisode de la métamorphose. Je suis certain que tu as mal interprété ses paroles. Je ne crois pas que Marcus te déteste déjà.

_Bien ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arriverait ! cria Harry. Et puis lâche-moi !

_Retourne chez nous. On terminera cette conversation là-bas. On frappa à la porte. Entrez !

_Je m'excuse Severus, parla Marcus Avery, je voulais seulement savoir si tu pouvais venir m'aider. J'ai un problème avec un élève de Serpentard.

_Oui, j'arrive.

_C'est que je crois que c'est assez pressant. Je ne veux pas insister.

_Je te suis, Marcus. Il regarda Harry et partit. Chez lui, Harry s'endormit avant que Severus revienne, ce soir-là.

Janvier passa rapidement. Il ne voyait presque plus Severus. Ce dernier se trouvait toujours avec Marcus. Avery le haïssait et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le mettre en colère. Il avait déjà fait perdre plusieurs points au gryffondor et avait eu plusieurs jours de retenus. Ils ne mangeaient plus ensembles dans l'appartement ni ne sortaient le vendredi. «Marcus veut que je l'aide, je m'excuse Harry.» Il avait tenté de parler au professeur des potions concernant Avery, mais ce dernier répétait toujours «Laisse-lui du temps, tu verras, il est correct !» Il passait désormais presque tout son temps avec Ginny. Ils allaient voler, ils sortaient à Pré au Lard, visitaient Hagrid et faisaient leurs travaux ensembles. Il se retenait toujours de ne pas l'embrasser, car il l'avait promis à Severus.

La veille de la Saint-Valentin, il venait de se coucher quand Severus rentra. Il demeura dans le lit. L'homme s'installa debout près du lit.

_Hum. Je pensais que demain on pourrait sortir, qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

_Ouais, ça pourrait être bien si « Marcus» te laisse sortir.

_Marcus n'a pas un mot à dire à ce sujet, tu sais.

_Ah oui !

_Bien sûr. Rogue se dirigea vers la salle de bain, puis se coucha près de lui. Je crois que ça va nous faire le plus grand bien, une sortie à deux chez les moldus.

_D'accord Severus. Il lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux.

Dès leur réveil, le lendemain, Severus proposa d'aller voler dès qu'ils auraient mangé afin de passer toute la journée ensemble.

Ils se préparaient maintenant pour leur sortie. Harry était maintenant vêtu et attendait Severus qui était dans la douche. On frappa à la porte, il ouvrit.

_Oh Monsieur Potter… Rogue, dit la voix d'Avery. Je peux voir Severus ?

_Il est sous la douche.

_Je peux entrer. Harry s'écarta et le prof entra. Honnêtement, Potter, je me demande bien ce que Severus peut voir en toi.

_Je ne vous ai jamais permis de me tutoyer, Professeur !

_Après tout que veut-il faire avec un gosse qui n'a qu'été chanceux et tuant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Ça ne vous regarde pas !

_Un enfant, ce dont il a besoin c'est d'un homme Potter, un vrai. Un homme qui pourra le satisfaire et lui donner plus que de simples baisers matin et soir ! En disant ces paroles le professeur s'était rapproché de lui. Il se préparait à sortir sa baguette magique, mais il fut interrompu par Severus.

_Marcus, Harry a raison. Ça ne te regarde pas. Le maître des potions s'avança vers eux. Mais pour ton information, je suis avec lui parce qu'il est très puissant.

_Bien non, Severus le seigneur…

_Il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un Experlliamus. Marcus. Pas un sortilège qui fait mourir, un sortilège de défense!

_Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant Severus.

_C'est un adulte. Et puis à cet âge, ils peuvent baiser plusieurs fois dans la même nuit. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, si je me rappelle bien.

_Bon… euh… Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais venir m'aider à préparer le plan de match de l'équipe de quidditch ?

_Non. J'ai autre chose de prévu aujourd'hui.

_Severus, je pensais que…

_Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres plans. Il regarda Harry. Sors Marcus. Ce dernier sortit.

_Bon débarras, dit Harry. Severus referma la porte. Harry le plaqua et l'embrassa. Il lécha son cou et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Severus le stoppa, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

_Harry…

_Quoi ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

_Avant de poursuivre, tu dois savoir dans quoi tu t'embarques.

_Et… ?

_Si tu continues comme ça, je ne pourrai pas me contrôler. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

_Hey arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gosse. Je sais ce que je fais. Il embrassa Severus.

_Si tu arrêtes, je te jette un sort, Potter. Il lui enleva son chandail et parcourra l'abdomen du jeune homme de petits baisers. D'une main habile il en profita pour défaire la ceinture et la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons. Harry lui caressait les cheveux. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis se mis à genou devant le survivant. Il baissa ses pantalons et son boxeur rouge et le prit dans sa bouche. Harry haletait.

_Hum… C'est bon. Il caressa les cheveux. Oh, Sev… je vais… attention… je… oh yesss !

_Mmm, les jeunes… Viens. Il prit Harry sur son dos et le posa sur le lit dans la chambre. Il retira les pantalons du jeune homme et se dévêtit.

_Quoi, on ne va pas souper ? demanda Harry innocemment.

_C'est ce qu'on fait, ça c'était l'entrée. Il embrassa Harry de nouveau.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE XV

Il ouvrit les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne se réveilla pas dans les bras de Rogue. Il était bien étendu sur son dos. Il bailla et tourna la tête vers Severus. _Trop tard pour les remords_, pensa-t-il.

_Ça va ? Il s'étira.

_Oui. Je suis un peu… j'ai certains muscles endoloris répondit Harry en souriant.

_Oh, j'ai surement une potion pour ça. Severus commençait à sortir du lit.

_Tout à l'heure, l'arrêta Harry. Le serpentard se recoucha, puis se tourna sur le côté et examina le jeune homme qui venait de refermer les yeux.

_Je suis désolé, je suis allé un peu rapidement.

_Non c'est correct. Il rouvrit les yeux. J'étais moi-même très pressé.

_Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Severus avec un sourire goguenard.

_Comme si tu ne l'étais pas.

_Je crois qu'on était excité tous les deux.

_Tu as raison. Il s'étira, le drap descendit. J'ai faim.

_Si tu veux, ce qu'on a fait hier, on pourrait le répéter ou arrêter. Harry bailla ferma les yeux, puis répondit.

_Je trouve juste cela dommage pour Ginny, mais je crois qu'on devrait recommencer…

_Tu as… As-tu des regrets ? demanda Severus, inquiet. Harry s'étira, bailla et rouvrit les yeux. Il se tourna face à son époux.

_Merde non ! Même que je me dis qu'on aurait dû faire ça il y a longtemps. Son estomac émis un petit grondement. Hum… J'ai faim!

_Pourtant on a eu un «repas» quatre services hier, le professeur souriait.

_Oui, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose de consistant. Et au digestif, ça prit une éternité avant que tu ne sois… satisfait. Il éclata de rire.

_À mon âge, ça tient du miracle, deux fois, en une nuit. Je n'ai plus la vigueur d'un jeune de 18, moi. Harry s'étira de nouveau, les draps descendirent, encore. Arrête de faire ça, veux-tu ?

_Quoi ?

_T'étirer.

_Pourquoi ? Il s'étira encore.

_Parce que ça me donne envie de me servir au buffet.

_Oh ! Il sourit et s'étira de nouveau. Bien sert toi. Severus l'embrassa et se coucha au-dessus du jeune homme. Les mains de l'homme descendant sur son corps en le parsemant de caresses. Une main attrapa son érection.

_Encore prêt ?!

_C'est toi qui l'as dit. C'est parce que je suis un jeune, pas un vieillard qui devra attendre ce soir pour la prochaine.

_Sale gosse ! Ils s'embrassèrent. Comme les caresses devenaient plus insistantes, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Si c'est Avery, je l'avadakadavrise !

_Non, c'est peut-être Hermione, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait, on est sensé allé à Pré au Lard. On frappa à nouveau.

_Va répondre, Potter. Harry se leva et enfila qu'une paire de jeans et passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui les ébouriffa davantage. Il alla ouvrir la porte.

_Potter, est-ce que Severus est là ? demanda Avery. Il le laissa entrer.

_Sev ? C'est pour toi. Tu devrais apporter ta baguette. Ils entendirent Rogue répondre.

_Donnez-moi deux minutes.

_Ce ne sera pas long. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Avery l'examinait du regard comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Severus arriva.

_Marcus. Harry. Harry ? Va t'habiller! Je te jure c'est un appel à la luxure, t'as pas vu, Avery est en train de baver sur le plancher ? Il se tourna vers Marcus. Toi, Rogue pointa Avery, tu ne touches pas ! Compris ?

_Oh oui. Je comprends. Harry avait l'impression d'être en présence de prédateurs les deux hommes le regardaient avec envie. Il sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux et dit :

_Ok, il s'étira ce qui dévoila ses hanches quand le jeans descendit, je vais aller me laver. À tout à l'heure, Severus. Il donna un petit baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, puis sortit de la pièce.

_Ce p'tit morveux va me faire mourir un jour.

_Je te l'ai dit, Severus, répondit la voix du professeur Avery. Harry rit en se rendant dans la salle de bain où il se doucha rapidement. Après la douche, il se vêtit d'un jeans et d'un chandail, puis prit la potion que Severus avait déposée pour lui sur sa table de chevet. En retournant rejoindre les deux professeurs au salon il entendit une partie de leur conversation.

_…jamais avec toi, Marcus.

_Je croyais que c'était un mariage arrangé ?

_Oui avec une clause d'infidélité.

_Tu vas tout perdre, Severus. Que vas-tu faire quand il va divorcer ?

_Je ne me mettrai pas avec toi, Marcus.

_Tu l'aimes, avoue-le.

_Disons que j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi, Severus Rogue. Harry commença à parler, pour éviter que les hommes sachent qu'il épiait leur conversation.

_Merci, Severus pour la potion. Il s'assit à la table avec eux. J'ai faim. Est-ce qu'on déjeune bientôt ?

_T'as toujours faim toi ?

_C'est parce qu'il est en pleine croissance, dit Avery sur un ton condescendant.

_Toi, arrête ! Se fâcha Rogue. Ça suffit, Avery. Je n'en peux plus ! Si tu continues à donner des retenus et retirer des points à Harry. Eh bien, comme je suis l'assistant directeur de sa maison j'inverserai tes décisions.

_Je n'ai pas parlé d'enlever des points, Severus.

_Non, mais c'est ce que tu as l'habitude de faire. Ça et venir me demander de l'aide tous les jours. Je ne le ferai plus, Marcus. Et cesse de te moquer de l'âge d'Harry. Ce dernier, ne savait plus quoi penser. Severus le défendait et devant Marcus, en plus.

_Je suis désolé, Severus admit le professeur Avery. Rogue semblait vraiment en colère. Un silence s'installa. Harry, mal à l'aise décida de le rompre.

_Calme-toi, Sev. Il mit sa main sur le bras de son époux. T'es vieux tu pourrais faire une crise ou je ne sais quoi ? Il souriait.

_Oh, toi le jeune morveux ! Tu vas payer pour ça !

_Ah bon ! des promesses, maintenant. Kreatture ? L'elfe arriva dans la demeure. Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît m'apporter du café ?

_Avec plaisir, Maître Harry. Et l'elfe partit. Il savourait maintenant son café et écoutait la discussion entre Severus et le professeur Avery. Ce dernier c'était excusé de son comportement et avait promis à Rogue de ne plus essayer de les séparer. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était installé quand on frappa à la porte, Harry répondit. Hermione le serra contre lui, puis il la fit entrer.

Les formalités échangées, il invita Hermione à déjeuner avec eux. Avery retourna dans ses appartements, après que le maitre des potions, lui ait promis qu'il le rejoindrait dès que la rencontre professorale serait terminée. Ils étaient maintenant installés à la table pleine de victuailles. (œufs, bacon, saucisses, jus, café, jambon, fromage, pomme de terre rissolées) Harry mangeait beaucoup.

_Tu peux arrêter ? demanda Hermione.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai l'impression d'être avec Ron. Est-ce qu'il mange toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à Severus.

_C'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça. J'admets cependant qu'il n'a pas eu rien de consistant hier au souper. Harry failli s'étouffer. Severus eut un petit sourire satisfait. Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai une réunion de professeurs aujourd'hui. L'homme se leva salua Hermione et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son jeune époux. À plus tard, Potter !

_Ouais, bye professeur.

_Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, lui et toi ?

_Oui. Ça va mieux entre nous deux. Répondit Harry. On se parle plus. On se dit ce qui ne va pas.

_Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de communiquer.

_Oui, tu avais raison, encore. Mais… il regarda Hermione, ça prit plus que ça pour que ça s'arrange tu sais ?

_Oh, oh non, tu n'as pas, vous n'avez pas… tous les deux. Harry hochait de la tête. Je veux tout savoir. Kreatture reparu pour ramasser les vestiges du repas, puis reparti après qu'Harry l'ait remercié chaleureusement.

_C'est pour ça que j'avais faim, ce matin. On n'a pas eu de repas hier soir.

_Tu n'étais pas sensé aller souper à Londres ?

_Oui, mais Avery est arrivé comme on se préparait, il était environ 16h30.

_Et puis ?

_Bien tu sais, je t'en ai parlé dans mes lettres des dernières semaines.

_Oui, Rogue est toujours avec lui, et puis ?

_Bien Rogue l'a mis à la porte. J'étais tellement heureux qu'il le fasse que je lui ai sauté dessus, puis de fil en aiguille on s'est ramassé dans le lit.

_Est-ce que c'était comme lors de la consommation ?

_Non. Ça durée plus longtemps. La nuit où j'étais drogué les ébats avaient durés 2h. Mais là, ils ont commencé à peut-être 5h moins quart et on s'est endormi vers 3h du matin.

_Wow, comment vous avez fait ça ?

_On n'a pas baisé tout ce temps-là, Hermione.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_On a parlé, puis on s'est caressé à un certain moment on est même allé sous la douche.

_Tu as passé une excellente nuit.

_Oui. C'est très différent de ce que c'est avec Ginny. Avec elle c'est tout en douceur et c'est moi qui prends les choses en charge. Avec lui c'était très physique et épuisant. Il m'a donné une potion ce matin. Avec Ginny c'est de l'amour et avec Sev c'est de l'envie, ou du désir, enfin, je crois.

_Sev ?

_Il déteste ça. C'est très marrant.

_L'aimes-tu, Harry ?

_J'ai encore des papillons dans le ventre quand je vois ou je pense à Ginny. Mais j'estime l'homme qu'il est et son courage.

_Penses-tu qu'il t'aime ?

_Non, je l'ai entendu le dire à Avery ce matin. Il a parlé d'admiration et de sacrifice. Il m'a cependant dit cette nuit qu'il voulait que le mariage dure l'année prévu et qu'il ne me ferait pas de problèmes lors du divorce. On sait tous les deux que c'est comme cela que ça va se terminer.

_En attendant tu profites de lui, la nuit ?

_Et lui de moi, Hermione, et c'est très très bon. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Et si on allait à Pré au Lard comme prévu ?

_Oui allons-y.

Il passa une excellente journée en compagnie d'Hermione. Dans l'après-midi, Ginny, Neville et Luna vinrent les rejoindre et ils eurent énormément de plaisir installés aux trois-balais devant des bières aux beurre. Hermione partit peu avant l'heure du souper. Neville et Luna décidèrent de manger à Pré au Lard. Il retournait à Poudlard en compagnie de Ginny.

_Tu as l'air bien, constata la jeune fille.

_Oui. Ça va mieux. Il arrêta de marcher devant les portes du château et se tourna vers elle. Écoute, Gin, tu devrais sortir avec Dean.

_Quoi ?

_Bien tu semblais heureuse avec lui.

_C'est toi que je veux.

_Je ne peux pas pour l'instant, mais en attendant, je pense qu'on devrait vivre nos histoires sans se soucier de nous deux, de notre union passée, ou future.

_Ouais, je comprends, mais je t'aime, Harry.

_Moi aussi, Gin. Il passa son index sur sa joue, puis retira sa main. Seulement je ne peux pas j'ai promis à Rogue que je tiendrais ma part de marché et je compte bien la respecter. En juillet, je serai libre si tu l'es encore, ça remarchera nous deux. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes. Retourne avec Dean, il t'aime bien tu sais.

_Je verrai, Harry. Ils entrèrent dans le château. Devant les portes de la grande salle, Rogue les attendaient, vêtu de sa robe d'enseignant noire, les bras croisés, l'air menaçant.

_Mlle Weasley, Monsieur Potter vous êtes en retard pour le retour des élèves de Pré au Lard.

_Oh tais-toi ! Répondit Harry. C'est pas comme si tu retirais des points.

_Mlle Weasley vous pouvez y aller. Monsieur Potter, veuillez m'accompagner dans mon bureau. Ginny parue désolée lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de la grande salle. Harry riait en suivant le professeur. Ils entrèrent dans leur logement situé près de la salle des Gryffondors. Harry remarqua que la table était dressée pour le repas.

_On va manger ici?

_Oui. On a beaucoup de choses à discuter, juste nous deux.

_Oh, d'accord. J'ai faim. Il s'assit à la table et commença à se servir sous le regard amusé de Severus.

_Avant de discuter, je crois bien que je vais attendre que vous ayez terminé votre repas, Monsieur Potter. Bon appétit.

_Oui, toi aussi. C'est si bon ! Severus se servit et attendit qu'Harry prenne une grosse bouchée.

_J'ai eu un avertissement de la clause d'infidélité.

_Je sais, j'étais avec Ginny.

_Je vous ai vus. Tu lui as caressé la joue.

_Oui. Je suis désolé.

_Vous ne pensez donc jamais, Potter. Si je vous ai vus d'autres personnes aussi. Je ne veux pas être la risée de cette école. Ne me refaites jamais ça !

_Je… m'excuse.

_Vous semblez le faire souvent ces temps-ci, Potter.

_Arrête, Sev ! C'est assez. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir du logement.

_Harry, reviens ici. Finit ton assiette.

_Quoi ? Tu te prends pour mon père maintenant.

_Loin de moi de remplacer cet arrogant, suffisant, prétentieux, nob…

_J'ai compris. Harry ouvrit la porte et son époux le rattrapa.

_Je voulais juste que tu fasses attention lorsque tu te trouves avec Mlle Weasley. Il referma la porte et invita Harry à la table. Mangeons, après on reparlera. Harry se rassit et saisi sa fourchette et avala un gros morceau de bœuf. Ils demeurèrent silencieux tout le repas. Ce dernier terminé, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Je vais prendre ma douche, annonça-t-il.

_Je te rejoins, Harry. J'ai une promesse à tenir et je dois te montrer ce qui arrive aux gamins qui ne respectent pas les règles établies.

_Je n'ai pas peur, Sev. Il sourit. La discussion allait finalement attendre plus tard. Après les ébats qu'il aurait avec son époux. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela si on lui avait dit qu'il trouverait du plaisir à être marié avec la chauve-souris graisseuse et pourtant la veille il avait adoré, et cette nuit s'annonçait bien. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet aventure, il se sentait bien et à sa place.

_Tu devrais ! Et cesse de m'appeler Sev. Il rejoint Harry. Dans la salle de bain, ils se dévêtirent.

_T'es pressé, ce soir, Sev.

_Pas autant que toi à ce que je vois. Et plus de Sev.

_Sev ?

_Je n'aime pas les ridicules surnoms que les couples se donnent.

_Que fais-tu alors de « sale gosse» et «p'tit morveux» ?

_Ce ne sont pas des surnoms, mais des réalités.

_Alors tu préfères «Chauve-souris graisseuse» à Sev.

_Petit impertinent. Il agrippa le bras d'Harry et le balança dans la douche. Il s'introduit derrière le gosse.

_Sev. Tu y vas un peu raide aujourd'hui.

_Tais-toi, sale gosse ! Un sourire illumina son visage. Il savonna le dos de son partenaire.

_C'est difficile de se taire Sev.

_Bien alors je sais. Il appuya sur les épaules du jeune homme et le força à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Harry se trouvait maintenant devant le désir de Severus. Saisi, il demeura sans voix. Il n'avait jamais fait ça à un homme. Il regarda Severus incertain, puis ce dernier éclata de rire.

_Tu trouves cela drôle hein, Sev.

_J'ai… réussit… à rendre… le Survivant sans voix. Ah ah ah. Si j'avais su cela avant… ah ah ah. Oh. Harry venait de le prendre dans sa bouche.

_Je peux te rendre silencieux, moi aussi Sev. Il le lécha timidement.

_Oh… oui rugit l'homme.

_Ou peut-être pas_, pensa Harry en s'attelant à la tâche.

Merci de continuer à me lire. Je veux juste vous prévenir que cette partie de l'histoire tire à sa fin. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre !

Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas.

Bye,

Rose XXX


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE XVI

Février et mars passèrent rapidement. Harry continuait d'avoir des expériences avec Severus et il aimait bien. Il passait souvent son temps libre à discuter avec Neville et Luna ces derniers étaient même venus manger avec lui et Severus dans le logement. Ginny sortait avec des garçons, depuis qu'il lui avait parlé, il avait vu Dean, Peaks, Sloper et même Crivey avec elle. Mais il savait que les jeunes hommes ne passaient pas par son lit. Dean l'avait confirmé à Harry après une pratique de quidditch. À la fin mars, il se rendit chez les Weasley pour le congé de Pâques. Severus devait venir le rejoindre et dormir là-bas samedi soir un peu après le souper. Ils s'étaient dit «au revoir!» et il entrait maintenant dans le terrier.

La première nuit à dormir seul dans un lit depuis des mois fut difficile. Ron, installé dans le lit voisin ronflait ce qui n'aida pas. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Peut-être c'était à cause du lit, mais il eut du mal à s'endormir. Les jours, chez les Weasley, le divertissaient. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui arrivait. C'était très amusant. Il jouait au quidditch avec Ron, Ginny et Georges. Il discutait de sorts de défense avec Bill. Il parlait de famille avec Fleur qui attendait son premier enfant. Et de potions avec Charlie arrivé vendredi un peu avant l'heure du midi. En se couchant, vendredi soir, il dû se l'admettre. La chauve-souris lui manquait. Il avait hâte de le revoir.

Samedi après le déjeuner, Harry et ses amis s'installèrent pour un match de quidditch amical. Les Weasley contre les autres. Il jouait avec Hermione, Angelina, Crivey et Bill qui remplaçait son épouse Fleur. Chez les Weasley on retrouvait Ron, Charlie, Ginny, Georges et Percy qui remplaçait Bill. Harry doutait bien de gagner, leur seul espoir c'était d'attraper le vif d'or avant eux. La partie amicale, qu'il perdit, se termina plus tard. Et c'est plein de sueur, les cheveux plus emmêlés que d'habitude, les joues rougies par l'effort physique, son balai à la main qu'il entrait dans le terrier en riant d'une boutade de Ron. Les personnes qui rentraient avant lui se taisaient immédiatement, il entra et le vit. Severus Rogue, assis confortablement à la table de cuisine devant un thé placotant avec Molly et Arthur Weasley. Il lui sourit et vit Bill aller lui serrer la main, tout comme Charlie. Il s'approcha de son époux.

_Bonjour Severus, tu es plus tôt que prévu.

_Harry. Arthur et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés au ministère, il m'a invité à venir plus tôt. Harry sourit.

_Je suis content.

_Harry, l'interrompit Molly, pourrais-tu lui montrer la chambre où il dormira ce soir. Il sera dans la chambre de Charlie.

_D'accord. Il laissa son balai dans le placard et entraina Severus avec lui. Dans la chambre, il fut poussé sans cérémonie sur le lit et un corps s'abattit sur lui. On susurra à son oreille.

_Potter, vous aviez l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de baiser en rentrant. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi? Vous n'avez pas pensez que je saurais, vous avez oublié la clause d'infidélité. Ses yeux affichaient un air joyeux.

_Je n'ai… Severus l'embrassa, puis le sentit.

_Tu pues, Potter. Tu devrais te laver.

_Je viens juste de terminer une partie de quidditch contre les Weasley, me laver était dans mes plans, c'est toi qui les dérange.

_Bien je te laisse te laver. Je vais aller rejoindre la bande de roux en bas. Severus sortit. Harry se rendit sous la douche.

Le souper fut somptueux, Mme Weasley s'était une fois de plus surpassée. L'heure de dormir se pointa.

_Où vais-je dormir demanda Charlie. On n'a pas mis de lit dans la chambre de Ron. Oh je sais, je dormirai avec Harry.

_Je peux aussi partager ma chambre avec lui, annonça Georges.

_Et moi aussi, dit Ginny. Elle semblait très sincère.

_Personne, ici, ce soir, ne partagera son lit avec MON époux à part moi. Le professeur venait de parler. Charlie sourit à Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Et bien je crois que c'est réglé, Harry, tu devras dormir avec le professeur Rogue et moi je serai dans ton lit. Ron et Ginny parurent choqués, mais n'en parlèrent pas. En entrant dans la chambre de Charlie avec Severus, celui-ci lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille.

_Qu'est-ce…

_Je vérifie si tu t'es lavé, partout. Sa langue parcourra maintenant son cou.

_Ici ? _Non, on ne fera pas ça ici,_ pensa-t-il.

_Et là. Dit Severus en lui retirant son chandail.

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione semblait fâchée. Ron avait un mélange de honte et de déception dans le visage. Georges paraissait curieux. Charlie semblait envieux et Ginny… Ginny elle était vraiment furieuse. Elle le fixait intensément et ne disait rien. Il se demandait bien ce qui s'était passé, mais n'en parla pas puisqu'il les quitta après le repas pour retourner à Poudlard. Severus devait assister à une réunion cet après-midi.

En revenant de sa pratique de quidditch mercredi, il aperçut Hermione et Severus discuter dans le logement. Ils étaient installés devant une bouteille de vin et deux coupes. En entrant, Hermione le serra dans ses bras et Severus dit en reniflant «Tu devrais te laver, Potter. Tu sens jusqu'ici !» Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain. Après sa douche, il retrouva son amie et son époux qui lui servit un verre de vin. Ils discutèrent près d'une heure, puis Hermione partit après s'être excusée.

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

_Tu comprendras tout à l'heure. Je suis si désolée. Bye

_Au revoir, Hermione, dit Severus en fermant la porte. Il prit la main d'Harry et l'invita à se rasseoir à la table.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Mlle Granger est venue ici, ce soir pour me raconter une formidable histoire.

_Fais pas ça ! Severus qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Pour faire court, Potter, tes amis ont testé des oreilles à rallonge sans fil sur nous. Samedi chez les Weasley.

_Non.

_Oui. Disons qu'ils ont découvert que le survivant et son ex-mangemort d'époux avaient une vie sexuelle. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses amis l'avaient trahi.

_Cette bande de rouquin aura à faire…

_Arrête. Ils ne voulaient que m'espionner. C'était ça leur plan. Ils ne croyaient pas que tu dormirais avec moi. Ils voulaient s'amuser.

_Et puis ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont amusés ? demanda Harry sur un ton sarcastique. Severus déposa sa main sur la sienne.

_Mlle Grange… Hermione m'a demandé de regarder à l'intérieur de son esprit ce qui c'était passé et les diverses réactions que ça provoquer.

_Et ?

_J'ai une meilleure idée. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, rassurer le survivant, moi j'ai des travaux à corriger. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre transformée en bureau. Il en ressortit avec la pensine de Dumbledore. Il dirigea sa baguette vers sa tempe et en retira un souvenir qu'il mit dans la pensine. Vas-y Harry. Vas voir, si tu veux en parler après, je serai dans le bureau. Il retourna dans son bureau. Harry prit une grande inspiration, cala son verre de vin et entra dans la pensine. Il se retrouva dans la chambre de George. Celui-ci, Ron, Ginny, Charlie et Hermione étaient assis sur le lit et attendait.

_Vous ne devriez pas faire ça à Harry, s'exclama Hermione.

_Harry va trouver ça drôle, Hermione. Dit Ron.

_Ron, cela va faire presque une semaine qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Tu oublies que c'est un couple qu'on s'apprête à épier.

_Ben voyons, Hermione on parle d'Harry et de la chauve-souris graisseuse. Ils vont juste se crier dessus.

_Ron tu es vraiment naïf. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le début. «Je vérifie si tu t'es lavé, partout.»

_Tu vois Hermione, c'est un sale bâtard. Il vérifie même si Harry se lave «Oh !» dit la voix d'Harry. «Le visage, les oreilles et le cou semble propre. Je crois bien que je vais m'attarder à ton abdomen, puis ton dos, tes jambes, ton entre-jambe et ton arrière-train.» répondit Severus «J'imagine que tu vas continuer avec ta langue ?» «Tu as tout compris, Potter. Déshabille-toi et étend toi sur le lit.»

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me fasse ça, hurla Ginny en pleurant. George prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

_Je ne savais pas Ginny, je suis désolé.

_J'en ai assez entendu. Je vais dans ma chambre. La jeune fille sortit de la pièce en pleurant.

_Harry Potter nous allons devoir avoir une conversation tous les deux, dit Ron.

_Ron, tu dois comprendre avant de te fâcher qu'Harry n'a pas vraiment le choix.

_Il fait du mal à sœur, Hermione.

_C'est ma sœur aussi, Ron l'interrompit Charlie. Et je n'en veux pas à Harry. Hermione a raison. Harry n'a pas le choix.

_On a toujours le choix dans la vie.

_Et tu tiendrais combien de semaines avant de ravoir une relation sexuelle, demanda Georges.

_Harry a tenu des mois, Ron. Le rassura Hermione. Ils ont commencé en février. Ils dorment dans le même lit, tous les soirs, ils se réveillent ensembles tous les matins et ils vivent ensembles. C'était pour arriver un jour où l'autre Ron. «Tourne-toi Potter !... Relève tes fesses. Oui comme ça.» «Oh je ne savais pas que tu voulais vérifier la propreté de cet endroit, c'est un peu heu… humm… dé…gueu…..hummm» «Tu veux que j'arrête, demanda Rogue» «Non Sev, continue»

_Beuk, dit Ron.

_Je voudrais bien essayer avec Angelina.

_C'est dégueulasse, réitéra Ron. Et tu veux essayer ?

_Écoute Harry, il a vraiment l'air d'apprécier répondit Georges. «Oh Sev, je ne… hummm… savais pas…. Que ta langue…. Pouvait… hummm faire de si …. Délicieuses choses… ouiiii» «Retourne-toi, Harry ! Lèche, fais-le bien tu sais où ils vont aller après.»

_Où ILS VONT ?

_Ses doigts, Ron. Commenta Charlie. Harry suce les doigts de Rogue afin que celui-ci puisse le préparer pour la pénétration. Oh que j'aimerais être à la place de Harry.

_Quoi ? Tu voudrais que quelqu'un te rentre son engin dans le c…

_Pas besoin d'être vulgaire, Ron. Je croyais que tu savais. Je n'ai jamais amené de filles à la maison, toujours des garçons. Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte.

_Ron tu es vraiment un idiot s'exclama George. Hermione avait les bras croisés devant elle.

_Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. «Merde Sev. Viens-en au but. Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron.» «Ce n'est pas vraiment demander gentiment, Harry» «S'il te plaît, Sev. Je t'en prie. Baise-moi !» «Avec plaisir, mon ptit morveux !»

_Non je préfèrerais être à la place de Rogue. Harry est en plein mon genre de mec au lit commenta Charlie.

_Bon c'est assez ! dit Hermione en fermant l'écouteur et en l'enfouissant dans les poches de son pyjama.

_Il y a des trucs qu'il faut que j'essaye avec Angie. Dit George.

_J'aimerais bien me trouver un gars comme Harry, moi. Rogue est très chanceux, commenta Charlie.

_J'ai honte de ce que fais mon meilleur ami à ma sœur. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t' il pas parlé ?

_C'est pour ça Ron. Pour ne pas que tu te fâches comme tu le fais maintenant. Je veux juste que vous ne lui dites pas demain. De toute façon ils partiront après le déjeuner. Tenez votre langue. J'avertirai Ginny ce soir. Je pense qu'on est mieux de tenir ce qu'on a fait sous silence, sinon, Harry sera vraiment furax.

Il sortit de la pensine. Severus le regardait curieusement.

_J'en reviens pas qu'ils aient fait cela.

_Savais-tu pour Charles ?

_Si Charlie était gay ?, j'avais des doutes. Si je vois Ron, je lui mets un coup de poing.

_Tiens. Un verre de wisky pur feu lui fit tendit. Il le but d'un trait.

_Merci.

_Pour les Weasley, je crois que tu devrais attendre qu'ils fassent les premiers pas.

_Tu as raison.

_Hermione les a prévenus qu'elle venait me raconter l'histoire. Ils savent. Ils reviendront. Ils prendront leur courage de Gryffondor, et viendront te rencontrer, mon ptit lion. Sois-en certain. Il serra Harry dans ses bras avec tendresse et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure en bataille. Il se laissa bercer dans les bras de l'homme qui le consolait.

À la mi-avril, il reçut une lettre provenant de Charlie où ce dernier s'excusait à lui et Severus. La semaine suivante, Georges imitait son grand frère. Il leur avait pardonné à tous les deux. Ginny l'évitait, puis Ron n'avait pas encore pris contact avec lui. Hermione lui demandait d'être patient. C'est l'attitude qu'il adoptait.

En mai, toujours pas de nouvelles de Ron. Il avait toutefois d'autres soucis. Les ASPICS se pointaient, il étudiait avec ferveur et demandait l'aide de son époux pour les potions. À la fin mai, il devait se rendre à une soirée de commémoration pour le premier anniversaire de la fin de la Guerre. Il était l'invité d'honneur et recevrait l'ordre de Merlin première classe en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron qui ne lui parlait toujours pas. Il ne voulait pas aller à cette soirée, mais son époux l'y obligea. Une voiture noire du ministère les conduisait sur les lieux de la célébration.

_Tu n'as qu'à te saouler, la soirée passera plus vite. Dit Rogue.

_Et comme ça si je dis des bêtises, ils diront «Le Survivant est un alcoolique !» ou quelque chose du genre.

_Oui. Laisse-les penser ce que tu veux bien qu'ils pensent de toi.

_C'est une attitude de Serpentard !

_Et de Survivant. Il sourit.

La soirée se passa rapidement. Un peu avant la remise de son prix, Ron s'avança vers lui et Rogue.

_Professeur, Harry. Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qui a été fait la fin de semaine de pâques. Ce n'était pas très honnête de ma part, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé. Harry l'étreignit.

_Merci, Ron.

Il reçut son prix peu après, puis Severus l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent et burent pour le restant de la soirée. C'est un peu éméché qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. Severus se dirigea en titubant légèrement vers son étagère de potion. Il en déposa deux sur la table. Une bleue, une rose.

_Potion de sobriété. Tu en veux ?

_Oui. Severus prit la potion rose et avala la moitié du contenue. Il ferma les yeux.

_À toi, Potter. Tu veux la bleue ou la rose. Harry rit et cala le restant de la potion rose. Ils se regardèrent silencieux.

_Tu crois qu'avec cette potion tu pourras le faire plusieurs fois ?

_Je ne sais pas trop. Faudra vérifier. Il attrapa la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Mais avant on va se laver. Faut être propre, propre, propre. Harry sourit et entra dans la douche. Severus le rejoint.

_Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser, Sev.

_Et moi je savais que tu ne savais pas. Harry. Et j'ai un pied endolori pour le prouver. Faudra que tu le masses.

_Bien sûr, Sevie chou.

_Petit Idiot.

_Sev. Ce dernier captura ses lèvres dans un somptueux baiser. La nuit serait mouvementée et très plaisante.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je croyais que ce serait le dernier, mais après l'écriture j'ai décidé de scinder le chapitre en deux pour éviter d'avoir un chapitre qui contriendrait plus de 4000 mots.

Merci à tous et à toutes !

Rose XXX


	17. Chapter 17

Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît !

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

CHAPITRE XVII

Il était assis à la table des gryffondors et venait de recevoir une lettre du ministère lui annonçant qu'il serait de la formation des aurors. Les tests d'aptitudes physiques commenceraient au début août. Il était très heureux d'avoir réussi. Il sourit. Ginny, qui ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'incident au Terrier, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle fut ravie pour lui et en profita pour s'excuser. Elle lui fit promettre de lui parler avant la fin de la journée. Il l'invita dans son logement pendant que Severus surveillait les retenus. Ils discutèrent et il pardonna à Ginny. Ils étaient installés à la table de la cuisinette avec un pichet de jus de citrouille entre eux quand Severus entra.

_Bonsoir Harry, il passa une main dans sa chevelure.

_Sev ! dit le jeune homme.

_Mlle Weasley.

_Bonsoir, Professeur. Harry a eu une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. Severus se tourna vers lui.

_Oui, eh, je suis reçu. Je commence ma formation au début août. Son époux s'assit à la table près de lui.

_C'est bien. C'est ce que tu voulais. Moi aussi j'ai eu une nouvelle aujourd'hui.

_Oui ? demanda Harry.

_On m'a proposé de faire un échange enseignant. J'ai accepté. Au début août, je dois me rendre là-bas, puis j'enseignerai en septembre.

_Là-bas ? l'interrogea Harry. Ginny semblait vraiment heureuse face à cette nouvelle.

_Au Canada, dans la province de Québec pour être plus précis. J'enseignerai la défense. La jeune fille souriait à pleine dents, maintenant. Harry était silencieux, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Severus poursuivit. Comme ça fera un an le 3 juillet, bien nous serons probablement divorcés lors de mon départ. Tu pourras…. Vous pourrez tous les deux recommencer vos fréquentations. Bon je vais me coucher. Faites tout de même attention, l'année n'est pas encore terminée. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Harry demeura stoïque. Il était sonné. Un seul mot lui raisonnait dans la tête «Divorcé». Il revint à lui quand une main se posa sur son bras.

_C'est super ! Il vient de nous donner sa bénédiction. J'ai hâte au 3 juillet.

_Ouais. Super. Il fit un sourire. J'ai déjà hâte ! _Je vais m'ennuyer de lui_, pensa-t-il. Il regarda sa montre. Tu devrais y aller, Ginny. Il est tard, je vais me coucher.

_Oui, bonne nuit Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Bonne nuit Ginny. Il la reconduit à la porte et se rendit dans la chambre. Rogue était assis sur le lit, un livre de potions à la main.

_Merci de t'être retenu, ce soir avec Mlle Weasley, Potter.

_Je… Le Canada ?

_Oui. Tu ne l'as même pas embrassé.

_Non; la clause d'infidélité. Pourquoi si loin ?

_J'ai besoin de nouveautés. La clause disparaitra dès que le divorce sera prononcé.

_Assistant-directeur de la maison de Gryffondors, n'est pas assez nouveau à ton goût.

_À t'entendre réagir, on dirait presque, Potter, que tu ne veux pas que je parte. Commencerais-tu à envisager à ne pas mettre fin à notre petit arrangement ? Un sourire goguenard apparu sur les fines lèvres du professeur.

_Non. C'est juste… je pensais qu'on pourrait se… revoir après le divorce.

_Ce sera possible. On pourra s'écrire aussi. Et demeurer en contact. Peut-être qu'on deviendra des amis et que je serai ton témoin pour ton mariage avec Mlle Weasley. Harry secoua la tête.

_Je ne crois pas, Severus. Il se dévêtit se rejoint l'homme dans le lit. Concernant la clause d'infidélité elle s'annulera seulement après le divorce, pas après un an?

_Le contrat de mariage a été fait pour que ce ne soit pas difficile de se séparer. Le contrat deviendra nul dès que le divorce sera prononcé. Si par hasard on demeurait marié après le 3 juillet, on ressentirait les effets de la clause d'infidélité, mais elle n'aurait pas de conséquences sur notre union.

_Pourquoi ? Ça n'entrainerait pas un divorce automatique, comme en ce moment ?

_Non, puisqu'elle a été mise là que pour un an.

_Donc, si j'avais ou tu avais quelque chose avec quelqu'un… bien…

_Toi et moi ressentirions les effets de la clause d'infidélité, mais ça n'entrainerais pas le divorce. Cependant lorsque cela arriverait, nous devrions se rencontrer pour décider si on continue ou si on met fin à l'entente.

_Je ne savais pas.

_Tu l'aurais su, si tu avais lu le contrat de mariage.

_Bonne nuit Professeur. Il se retourna sur le côté et fit dos à l'homme. Severus avait vraiment le don de l'insulter quand il ne s'en attendait pas. Un doigt se promena sur son épaule.

_Pas de baiser de bonne nuit, Potter ? Harry ne répondit pas. Severus posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son élève. Bonne nuit, Harry. Je suis désolé. Il l'enlaça. Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et ils s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Il venait de recevoir son diplôme. L'école était terminée. Il rentrait à square Grimmaurd en compagnie de son époux. Il venait de pénétrer dans la maison quand Kreattur les accueillit. Il surprit Severus quand il demanda à l'elfe d'installer Severus et lui dans la même chambre. Une lueur nouvelle apparu dans les yeux du plus vieux.

_Dans la même chambre Harry ?

_Si tu préfères tu peux ravoir la chambr… humpf… Severus s'était jeté sur lui et l'embrassa.

_À quelle heure dois-tu être chez les Weasley ? Une langue effleura son oreille.

_À 18h. Rogue regarda sa montre, hum ça nous laisse que deux heures. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le monta à l'étage. Il le déposa avec précaution sur le lit. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux tellement c'était différent des autres fois. Sev le caressait avec douceur on aurait presque dit qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il s'attendait presque à entendre Severus lui dire « Je t'aime» tellement c'était doux. Après leur séance, Severus le nettoya avec un gant de toilette. Ils restèrent quelques minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un silence bienfaiteur. Puis Rogue lui donna une petite tape sur ses fesses.

_Hey !

_Lève-toi, tu vas être en retard.

_T'es certain que tu ne veux pas venir ?

_Oui. J'ai une potion de sobriété, si tu en veux quand tu vas revenir.

_Si je suis trop éméché, je crois que je vais dormir là.

_Dans ce cas, tu peux apporter la potion avec toi.

_Non, je me la ferais voler. Dépose-la sur la table de cuisine je la boirai lorsque je serai de retour.

_D'accord. Harry qui s'était habillé pendant la conversation se rapprocha du lit et y embrassa l'occupant.

_Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, Professeur.

_Je ne ferai que des idioties, Potter. Harry sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison et transplana chez les Weasley ou une soirée était donnée pour fêter la fin de la scolarité.

À quatre heures, quatorze du matin il se réveilla. Le soleil débutait son ascension il ouvrit les yeux, puis il s'assit. Il avait dormi dans le jardin des Weasley sur l'herbe. Il était encore un peu saoul, faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup bu. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

_Tu es réveillé ? demanda Charlie. Harry s'assit.

_Je… oui. Il bailla.

_Préfères-tu te recoucher au chaud ?

_Oui, ce serais sûrement plus confortable.

_Tu peux venir dormir dans ma chambre.

_Je pensais surtout à la mienne, mais je crois que je suis encore trop chaud pour transplaner.

_Je vais t'aider. Il lui tendit la main et ils transplannèrent devant le 12 square Grimmaurd.

En entrant chez lui avec Charlie derrière lui, il tituba et tomba. Charlie le releva comme Severus descendait. Charlie retenait Harry qui riait.

_Monsieur Weasley, dit Rogue. Je vous remercie de me l'avoir ramené.

_Avez-vous besoin d'aide avec lui, Professeur ?

_Non. Je saurai me débrouiller. Merci. Charlie poussa Harry vers son mari dit au revoir et partit.

Il fut lévité par Rogue jusque dans son lit. Là, son époux fit venir à lui par un sort d'attraction la potion de sobriété qu'il lui administra. Maintenant sobre Harry le remercia.

_Ce n'est vraiment rien, Harry. C'est un avantage d'être marié à un maître des potions.

_Tu as raison. Il se colla contre l'homme. Bonne nuit Severus.

_Ouais, bonne journée, plutôt.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, ils ne se voyaient que le soir. Severus passait ses journées à préparer ses cours et il les passait avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Le 3 juillet au matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il demanda à Severus de souper avec lui ce soir et l'homme accepta.

Ils étaient attablés devant la table pleine de victuailles dignes d'un grand restaurant. Des roses de toutes les couleurs décoraient le meuble. Du champagne avait été versé dans des flutes. Tout était merveilleux.

_Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Rogue.

_C'est notre anniversaire de mariage, répondit Harry. Et je t'ai acheté un cadeau.

_Un cadeau ? demanda Rogue incrédule.

_Oui. Attend. Harry sortit et se rendit dans la cour arrière, puis il revint en souriant. Il se rassit. Puis un bruit semblable à un petit rire ou un cri se fit entendre. Harry semblait bien s'amuser en regardant la réaction de son époux qui cherchait des yeux la source du vacarme. Un grand oiseau au long cou noir s'immisça dans la cuisine en poussant son cri. Il battit des ailes et atterri sur la table en courant faisant tomber la nourriture restante et les assiettes. L'oiseau se posta devant le professeur qui prit le message attaché à sa patte palmée. Il lut le message avec son regard prêt à tuer.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est cet oiseau ?

_Comme tu vas au Canada, je nous ai trouvé un oiseau qui peut voler sur de longues distances et qui peut endurer le froid.

_Potter !

_C'est une bernache du Canada. Mais là-bas, en tous cas dans la province de Québec, ils appellent ça une outarde. Elle est superbe, non. Il caressa la tête de l'oiseau.

_Et j'imagine que tu lui as déjà trouvé un nom à cette chose.

_Bien, j'ai fait un peu de recherches,… bon j'admets, Hermione a fait un peu de recherches sur l'endroit où tu dois aller. Puis je m'en suis comment dire inspiré.

_Potter !

_Poutine.

_Poutine ?

_Hum oui. C'est le nom d'un repas qu'il y a là-bas. Assez populaire à ce qu'Hermione m'a dit.

_Bon.

_Tu ne me remercie pas.

_C'est le cadeau le plus idiot que j'ai eu dans toute ma misérable vie. Harry se leva de sa chaise, prit l'oiseau et le retourna dehors. Quand il revint, Severus ramassait les vestiges du repas par terre avec Kreattur. Il les aida, puis ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils avaient un anniversaire à fêter.

Les semaines de juillet s'écoulèrent à la vitesse du son. Le 30 juillet, Harry rentra à la maison à 23h. Severus ne s'était pas encore couché. Il le rejoint au salon et prit un verre de whisky pur feu avec lui. Ils discutèrent. Puis à 23h59s, Severus se leva prit sa main et lui dit.

_Je veux être le premier à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent. Le professeur fouilla dans ses poches et en sortie une petite boîte bleue. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste quelque chose qui m'a fait penser à toi. Ouvre. Il souleva le couvercle de la boite. Une montre avec des lions sur le bracelet. Je sais que tu en as déjà une que tu veux garder, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais mettre celle-ci dans des occasions spéciales. Harry prit la montre dans ses mains et l'enfila à côté de la sienne.

_Elle est magnifique. Merci. Il enserra l'homme dans ses bras. Ils burent encore quelques verres installés serré l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa, puis à 2h, Severus se leva et l'invita dans la chambre où ils poursuivirent des activités illicites jusqu'à 4h du matin.

Ils furent réveillés par les cris de Kreattur «Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas!» Harry et Severus s'assirent en même temps dans lit la porte de la chambre ouvrit. Ils sortirent leur baguette et les pointèrent sur Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier s'empressa de parler.

_Harry, c'est moi ! Harry rangea sa baguette, mais pas le professeur.

_Ron, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry contrarié. Son meilleur ami le voyait au lit avec un autre, un homme bon sang.

_Je suis venu te chercher. On va fêter ton anniversaire au Terrier. Tout le monde sera là. Harry jeta un regard en direction de son époux qui soulevait un sourcil.

_Non, je n'irai pas, Potter. Monsieur Weasley, veuillez sortir de ma chambre s'il-vous-plaît.

_Non, je veux parler à Harry.

_C'est bien mon intention, croyez-moi, Monsieur Weasley. Mais tenez-vous vraiment à me voir me lever et déambuler nu devant vous?

_Heu, je t'attends en bas, Harry. Ron sortit de la pièce.

_Vous les gryffondors êtes vraiment lents du cerveau.

_Sev, arrête d'insulter mes amis.

_Vos amis Potter, sont une nuisance à n'importe quel esprit qui se respecte.

_Severus, ça suffit !

_Ils ont un manque de classe marqué. Ils deviennent en colère qu'en regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux.

_Professeur, C'est assez ! Vous voulez vraiment que je me fâche et que je vous la fasse fermer une fois pour toute. Severus le regarda avec un air de défi. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

_Un gryffondor, Potter, ne peut pas venir à bout d'un serpentard.

_C'est ce que tu crois ?

_C'est ce dont je suis certain, Pot… Harry venait d'empoigner le pénis de son compagnon et s'affairait à effectuer des vas et viens.

_Je te l'avais dit que je pourrais te rendre sans voix. Il lâcha le membre. Bien que cette activité soit très appréciée ce matin, je dois rejoindre Ron à la cuisine. Je te fais du café ?

_Potter, vous ne terminez pas ce que vous avez commencé ? Vous allez me le payer.

_Bien sûr. Il se leva et se vêtit sous le regard de Severus qui se leva à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la douche. Tu vas prendre une douche froide, Sev ?

_C'est grâce à toi, p'tit morveux. Il entra dans la salle de bain. Harry sourit et sortit de la chambre. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où Ron l'attendait.

_Tu veux un café ? lui demanda-t-il.

_Oui. Harry alla en préparer et revint à la table, il regarda l'heure sur sa nouvelle montre.

_Il est déjà midi ?

_Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher, tu as dit que tu serais chez nous à 11h30. Je m'inquiétais.

_Bien je me suis endormi à 5h du matin.

_Mais tu es parti très tôt hier.

_Mais je ne me suis pas couché en arrivant.

_Je ne savais pas que tu dormais dans la même chambre que lui.

_On est marié.

_Je sais, mais tu peux divorcer maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire?

_Je… Il s'en va dans deux jours pour le Canada.

_Tu vas divorcer quand il va être là-bas ?

_Oui, ça va être plus facile. Je crois bien qu'il commence à m'aimer, Ron.

_Comme si Rogue pouvait avoir des sentiments, voyons Harry.

_Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Je vais divorcer quand il sera parti. Puis je vais recommencer à fréquenter des filles.

_Peut -être que tu redeviendras mon beau-frère?

_Il y a beaucoup de chances.

_Harry ? les interrompit, Severus. Où as-tu mis la nourriture pour cette satanée volaille ?

_Regarde ici. Harry fouilla dans le garde-manger et remis un sac à Severus. Qui sortit par l'arrière de la maison.

_Ce soir, Ginny sera là. Elle est seule tu sais, tu pourras tenter ta chance.

_Je ne suis pas…. Peut-être Ron. Il sourit. Severus arriva dans la cuisine en vitupérant contre le volatile, puis s'assit à la table.

_Je crois qu'on devrait y aller Harry. Ron se leva.

_Oui tu as raison. Harry l'imita. Je dois dîner avec Hermione et lui ce midi, tu veux venir avec nous ?

_Non.

_Bon, bien à plus tard. Je vais souper au Terrier.

_Je vais te laisser une potion de sobriété sur la table.

_Tu viens, demanda Ron.

_J'arrive. Il s'approcha de son époux. Bye, Severus. Celui-ci se leva l'enlaça et l'embrassa devant Ron qui s'enfuit presque de la cuisine.

_Au revoir, Potter. Soyez prudent pour une fois et réfléchissez avant d'agir.

_Promis, Sev. Bye. Harry sortit.

Il revint aux petites heures du matin accompagné par Charlie qui l'avait laissé sur le pas de la porte de la maison. Il marcha en titubant jusqu'à la cuisine. Kreattur lui tendit une fiole contenant une potion bleue, à l'intérieur. Il la bu d'un trait. Maintenant sobre il remarqua un parchemin sur la table qu'il prit dans ses mains.

_Potter,_

_Quand vous lirez ces lignes, je devrais être au Canada. J'ai eu une occasion de partir plus tôt. Je vous rends votre liberté. Je signerai les papiers du divorce dès que vous allez me les envoyer avec cet imbécile d'oiseau._

_Sachez toutefois, que la vie avec vous n'était pas ce que je pensais. J'ai de la difficulté à l'admettre, mais j'aimais bien cet arrangement. Le sexe était excellent. J'ai découvert que vous n'étiez pas comme votre misérable père et que c'était agréable de discuter avec vous. Ces discussions vont me manquer Potter._

_Je vous souhaite de réussir votre formation d'aurors. Je sais que cela vous tient à cœur. J'espère que votre futur sera rempli de bonheur, car vous le méritez, Potter. De mon côté je tenterai de me refaire une vie loin de la Grande-Bretagne où tous les sorciers connaissent mon passé. Je partirai sur de nouvelles bases sans avoir un sale gosse ingrat, arrogant, morveux et écervelé lié à moi._

_Au revoir, Harry,_

_Ton ex-époux Severus Rogue._

Harry relut la missive à plusieurs reprises avant que le message rentre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Rogue était parti. Il était libre. Cette liberté lui laissait un goût amer. Il se demanda ce qui était mieux, lié avec son professeur de potions ou libre. Il pleura parce que Severus était parti ou parce qu'il avait enfin une liberté tant espérée. Il ne le su pas trop. Il espérait que seul l'avenir lui apporterait la réponse.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««

C'était le dernier chapitre de cette partie de l'histoire. Avant de publier la suite j'ai besoin de votre avis. Préférez-vous que je poste la suite sous une nouvelle entrée ou si je la poste ici à la suite ? C'est à vous de décider.

La deuxième partie montrera le point de vue de Rogue et comment ça se passe au Canada.

J'attends votre décision avec impatience !

Merci à vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Un merci tout spécial à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! J'adorais en recevoir. Dès que j'entrais chez moi, je me précipitais sur l'ordinateur pour vérifier si j'en avais des nouveaux. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas de vie !

Merci encore,

Rose XXX


	18. Chapter 18

BONJOUR À TOUS ET À TOUTES !

Un gros MERCI pour tous vos commentaires. Comme toujours c'est très apprécié !

Je me ralie à la majorité et je poste la deuxième partie ici.

Le titre est «La liberté d'aimer».

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

Merci de continuer de lire cette histoire.

Rose XXX


	19. Chapter 19

Partie II : La liberté d'aimer

Chapitre I

Severus Rogue regarda par le hublot de l'avion. Il voyait Londres s'éloigner. Il n'avait aucun regret de partir comme il le faisait, sans dire au revoir, sans remercier Harry du sacrifice qu'il avait fait. Il se souvenait de la demande en mariage de Potter comme si cela était arrivé la veille. Il était encore couché sur un lit d'hôpital quand le gamin et Mlle Je-sais-tout étaient venus le voir. Quand il avait entendu la proposition il s'était retenu de ne pas rire et pourtant après les explications de Potter il avait accepté. Il avait réussi à emprunter un hibou et réserver une lune de miel à Hawaii. Il se souvenait du désarroi provenant du jeune homme juste à l'évocation de la consommation du mariage. Il avait convenu de lui donner un aphrodisiaque. C'était le seul moyen pour que le stupide gryffondor se laisse approcher.

Les débuts de leur co-habitation à Poudlard ne furent pas de tout repos. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter le gosse. En plus, il devait le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il brise la clause d'infidélité, car il se trouvait toujours avec la chipie Weasley. Il les avait déjà surpris. Il haïssait vraiment cette fille. Après la parution d'un article dans le journal qui mentionnait leur mariage arrangé, il avait convenu de prendre d'autres mesures avec Harry. À partir de ce moment, tout se passa mieux. Ils discutaient, beaucoup. Il aimait ces échanges verbaux. Peu à peu il avait découvert Harry et avait compris que ce dernier, bien que la copie conforme de son père, n'y ressemblait pas vraiment.

Après les fêtes, Potter lui faisait des crises de jalousie pour Avery. Même si la clause d'infidélité ne s'était pas fait sentir. Il aimait bien passé du temps avec Marcus, c'était plaisant d'avoir un bon ami dans l'école. Pour fêter son anniversaire, il se rendit avec Marcus dans un bar et ne rentra qu'aux petites heures du matin, après avoir ingurgité une potion de sobriété sur le pas de la porte de leur nouvel appartement. Potter dormait à poing fermé lorsqu'il le rejoint dans le lit.

La veille de la Saint-Valentin, il promit à Potter de passer la journée avec lui. Ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir lorsqu'ils survolèrent le parc de Poudlard. Mais le clou de la journée, fut lorsqu'Harry s'était jeté sur lui. Il jouit deux fois, cette nuit-là. À partir de ce jour, ils avaient des relations sexuelles et c'était fantastique. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et il devait l'admettre il commençait à apprécier le p'tit morveux.

Il comprit qu'il l'aimait lors de leur retour à Square Grimmaurd, quand Harry demanda à son elfe de préparer qu'une seule chambre. Il n'avait pas plus résisté, il lui avait fait l'amour ce soir-là. Il s'était retenu de lui dire, mais il lui montra. Il ne voyait pas souvent Harry, seulement le soir, où ils avaient des activités très plaisantes. Il fut surpris par Potter quand ce dernier décida de fêter leur anniversaire de mariage et qu'il lui remit la stupide volaille, il ne démontra pas qu'il était touché par le cadeau, mais il aménagea un petit étang pour Poutine dans la cour arrière.

Il décida de partir ce matin lorsqu'il entendit la conversation entre Harry et Ronald Weasley. Il avait bien compris les mots d'Harry : « Je vais divorcer quand il sera parti. Puis je vais recommencer à fréquenter des filles.» Il admit alors que Potter ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. Il entendit la réplique de Weasley : «Peut-être que tu redeviendras mon beau-frère?» «Il y a beaucoup de chances.» fut la réponse d'Harry. Il choisit ce moment pour s'avancer dans la pièce. Il venait de prendre sa décision, il partirait dès qu'Harry sortirait. Il l'embrassa pour une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte, puis mis une potion de sobriété et une lettre sur la table. Il s'assura auprès de l'elfe de maison qu'Harry prenne la potion et lise la dépêche.

Quand l'avion atterrit, il fut rejoint par un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la chevelure très abondante noire et des yeux bleus comme il n'en avait jamais vu. C'était le concierge de l'école et se nommait Alex Blanchard. Il prit son bras et transplanna devant l'établissement scolaire. Ça n'avait rien d'un château. C'était une grande bâtisse rouge avec des fenêtres tout le tour. À l'intérieur, Alex lui fit visiter, puis il rencontra la directrice une femme grassouillette dans la quarantaine avec la même chevelure abondante et les mêmes yeux qu'Alex. Ils étaient frères et sœurs. Ils étaient très sympathiques et il se sentit immédiatement en confiance avec eux.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il se fit couper les cheveux courts et s'acheta de nouveaux vêtements moldus et sorciers. Il voulait recommencer à neuf, c'était le début. Le 1er septembre l'année scolaire débuta. Septembre passa en coup de vent, il n'avait toujours pas reçu les documents pour le divorce. Par contre, Harry avait débuté sa formation au début août et il était de garde 24h sur 24h pendant les 10 premières semaines. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de s'en occuper.

Début octobre, lors du repas du soir, le seul repas de la journée où il devait être présent et vêtu de vêtements sorciers, y compris le ridicule chapeau, il fut surpris par l'arrivée du courrier. Habituellement, les élèves recevaient des messages avec leur stupide machine moldus qui ne fonctionnait que lors du souper. Alexandrine, la directrice, lui avait appris que ces appareils s'appelaient des téléphones portables ou cellulaires. Quelquefois, un ou deux hiboux s'infiltraient dans la cafétéria et délivrait des paquets au récipiendaire, mais c'était rare. Ce soir, il entendit un cri qu'il reconnut. Il leva les yeux et vit la stupide volaille voler en cercle autour de la cafétéria. Les élèves riaient. Il se racla la gorge et dit «Poutine !» Tout le monde dans la salle pouffa. L'oiseau se dirigea vers lui et atterrit sur la table en courant faisant tomber les assiettes et la nourriture. Nouvel éclat de rire dans la salle. Exaspéré, il prit la missive de l'oiseau. Il savait qu'elle provenait d'Harry. Il l'a déposa dans sa poche, il la lirait seul dans ses appartements, après le repas.

Assis confortablement sur son sofa il déplia le parchemin et le lut attentivement.

_Professeur,_

_Ça me fait drôle de vous appeler ainsi. Je recommence._

_Severus,_

_Bon c'est mieux. Ma formation avance. J'ai découvert des muscles et j'ai pris du poids. Hermione dit que je suis maintenant très sexy. C'est que j'ai des pectoraux, maintenant. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir écrit avant, les dix semaines ont été très fatigantes, je rentrais exténuer tous les soirs._

_Et toi, comment tu trouves ça enseigner au Canada ? J'aimerais bien me retrouver avec toi là-bas. On pourrait essayer plein de trucs sexuels sur les tapis de feuilles colorées tombées des arbres. Hermione m'a montré des photographies de l'endroit où tu es. C'est magnifique._

_En attendant je souhaite que tu te portes bien et j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt._

_Amitiés,_

_Harry_

Il se sentait soulagé. Il n'y avait rien dans cette lettre qui mentionnait le divorce. Il prit une plume et un nouveau parchemin et répondit à la lettre sans attendre. Dès lors, ils correspondaient régulièrement. Les élèves ne pouffaient plus de rire lorsque l'outarde faisait son apparition. La directrice avait aménagé un petit étang derrière la table des professeurs pour permettre à l'oiseau d'atterrir sans provoquer des dégâts.

Tout semblait bien allé et pourtant il eut connaissance, par la clause d'infidélité, qu'Harry embrassa la jeune Weasley mercredi le 27 et jeudi le 28 octobre. Ce qui fit déborder le chaudron fut le 29. Il sut encore par cette foutue clause qu'Harry et la Weasley avaient une relation sexuelle. Il se sentit trahi. Il consulta un avocat et fit préparer une demande de divorce qu'il expédia la journée même. Puis approcha le concierge, Alex. Ils se saoulèrent dans son appartement et baisèrent une partie de la nuit.

En ce trentième jour d'octobre, à l'heure du souper, il était confortablement assis à la table des professeurs lorsqu'il l'entendit des cris à l'extérieur de la cafétéria.

_Non mais c'est quoi le problème?

_Vous devez être invité pour venir.

_C'est ça mon invitation espèce d'idiot.

_Je suis désolé, vous ne pouvez pas.

_Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Un grand BANG retentit dans la cafétéria suivi du bruit d'un corps s'abattant sur le plancher. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Les professeurs se levèrent leur baguette à la main. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était là. Sa baguette bien en vue, son uniforme d'auror, une détermination qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu chez lui dans ses yeux. Il semblait dangereux, il était magnifique.

_Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Potter, demanda-t-il.

_Oh c'est toi. C'est bien tes cheveux. Je… Harry serra sa baguette et fouilla dans sa poche. Il ressorti une grande enveloppe. Il n'est pas question que je signe ça. Severus.

_Harry, tu veux vraiment régler ça ici.

_Y a-t-il un endroit?

_Mlle Blanchard, puis-je être excusé de ce repas. J'irai discuter avec M. Potter dans mes appartements.

_Bien sûr Severus. Il se leva et invita Potter à le suivre.


	20. Chapter 20

Un gros MERCI ! pour toutes ces reviews. Certaines m'ont bien fait rire !

Bonne lecture,

Rose XXXX

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

CHAPITRE 2

Le gamin le suivait. Il marchait rapidement. Devant la porte de son appartement il sortit une clé. Potter le regarda amusé. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa le sale gosse à l'intérieur. En entrant, il referma la porte et lança un sort de mutisme et un sort de verrouillage. Il prit Harry par l'épaule et le plaqua contre la porte. Il pointait sa baguette sur le visage du jeune homme qui balbutiait :

_Sev ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Potter, cracha-t-il avec venin, que faites-vous ici ? Il enserra la gorge du visiteur de sa main libre.

_Merde Sev, arrête tu me fais mal.

_Vous ne connaissez rien de la douleur, Potter. Vous êtes comme votre père.

_Arrête Sev, arrête. Severus le lâcha, mais pointait toujours sa baguette sur lui.

_Que faites-vous ici ? répéta-t-il.

_Je ne veux pas signer ces papiers.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi tu les as envoyés ? Il eut un petit rire sarcastique avant de répondre.

_Vous êtes trop idiot, Potter !

_Tu m'insulte, pourquoi ?

_Vous pensiez que je ne le saurais pas que vous couchiez avec la jeune Weasley ?

_Je…

_Je ne peux pas rester… marié… avec un crétin tel que vous qui ne peut pas laisser son pénis dans son pantalon.

_Toi aussi, Sev ! Tu as couché avec l'idiot, le concierge.

_Vous auriez dû penser aux conséquences avant de jouer avec Mlle Weasley.

_Que tu couches avec le concierge c'est une conséquence ? Voyons, Sev, je te connais mieux que ça. C'est par vengeance que tu l'as fait.

_Effectivement. Si vous me connaissez si bien, vous savez pourquoi je veux divorcer.

_Parce que j'ai couché avec Ginny ?

_Vous êtes vraiment sot, Potter. Ce gène se transmettrait donc de père en fils. Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de me reproduire. Potter. Une gifle s'abattit sur son visage. Harry venait de le frapper. Jamais il n'avait été en colère comme en ce moment précis. Il recula d'un pas.

_Je suis désolé, Sev. Je ne voulais pas.

_Impero. Potter vous allez signer ces papiers.

_Oui. Harry prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Severus lui tendit une plume et de l'encre. Harry prit la plume, mais fit tomber l'encrier.

_Espèce de maladroit. Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu mettre fin aux jours du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il alla prendre un autre encrier et le déposa sur la table. Signez. Harry trempa la plume et la souleva devant le parchemin. L'encre tomba goutte à goutte sur le papier. Signez, ordonna Severus. Harry cligna des yeux, puis lança la plume à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Salaud ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne signerai pas ce foutu papier. Il brandit sa baguette.

_Je ne comprends pas très bien. Pourquoi m'avez-vous trompé dans ce cas ?

_Je, merde. Sev. Elle était là et elle était magnifique.

_Vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir. Vous êtes le grand Harry Potter qui peut tout se permettre sans vivre avec les conséquences.

_Tu sais que c'est pas ça Sev. Harry s'assit à la table et rangea sa baguette. Depuis deux ans, que je pense que je vais finir mes jours avec elle. Je l'aimais. C'est ça que j'ai réalisé quand j'ai couché avec elle. Je ne l'aime plus.

_Vous m'avez trompé, Potter. Tu croyais que je ne le saurais pas ? Il s'éloigna de lui et s'installa dans le salon. Harry demeura assis à la table.

_Je suis désolé, mais toi aussi tu m'as trompé et avec cet imbécile de concierge !

_Juste retour des choses, Potter. Harry s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Harry l'embrassa. Dès que les lèvres touchèrent aux siennes, il perdit toute conscience de ce qu'il devait discuter. Il se leva, souleva Potter et le transporta dans sa chambre. Il lui montra ce que le p'tit morveux n'aurait jamais avec la Weasley. Il le dévêtit en prenant bien soin de regarder les nouveaux muscles de son époux tandis qu'Harry le déshabillait rapidement. Ils se rendirent au lit et il entreprit de préparer rapidement son amant, avec de la magie. Harry émit un petit son de surprise. Il sourit avant de le pénétrer. Face à face, il l'embrassa, encercla le désir d'Harry avec une main experte et donna de vigoureux coup de rein afin de les mener tous les deux vers l'extase. Leurs ébats terminés rapidement, Harry se cala dans ses bras.

_Je suis désolé Severus.

_Le sexe était-il aussi bon avec elle ?

_Oui, mais pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Harry lui donna un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

_Potter ?

_Hum oui Sev.

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas signer les papiers tout serait terminé.

_Je veux rester comme ça, c'est confortable.

_Tu veux rester marié?

_Oui.

_Tu m'aimes ?

_Je ne crois pas.

_Pourquoi rester mariés alors ?

_Je veux voir où cela va nous mener. Tu es ici et moi j'ai ma formation là-bas. Je pense qu'on pourrait attendre l'an prochain et voir ce qui va se passer.

_Et je ne peux pas donner mon opinion, le grand Harry Potter a une idée et je dois l'accepter.

_Tu veux divorcer ?

_Si tu continues à coucher avec la Weasley, oui. Je n'accepterai pas que mon époux ait des relations sexuelles avec d'autres personnes que moi.

_C'est d'accord.

_Je te préviens, Potter, un seul faux-pas et je te ferai signer ces papiers moi-même de gré ou de force.

_Je sais Sev. Tu me l'as montré, tout à l'heure. Mais la même règle s'applique pour toi.

_Harry je ne coucherai jamais avec Mlle Weasley, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

_Je sais. Je parle pour d'autres personnes, comme ce con qui surveillait l'entrée de l'école.

_Alex, hum. Oui ce sera vraiment difficile de ne pas coucher avec lui il était excellent exactement… oh mais tu as vraiment une bonne idée. Harry l'avait pris dans sa bouche et pratiquait des mouvements de succion. Hum continue, Harry. C'est très bien.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par une sonnerie stridente provenant d'un téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. Severus répondit sous le regard curieux de son époux. «Oui» «Oui» «D'accord» «On descend».

_La directrice me rappelle que c'est le brunch mensuel dominical aujourd'hui. Elle t'invite à y venir avec moi.

_Hum bonne idée. J'ai faim.

_Avant de s'y rendre j'ai une question pour toi.

_Oui.

_Si je te demandais de signer ces papiers et partir, le ferais-tu ?

_Non. Laisse-moi du temps. Je suis un peu mêlé. Je… donnons-nous deux mois. Dans deux mois repose-moi la question.

_D'accord. Il pensa que ce ne serait pas long. Harry le tromperait de nouveau de toute façon.

_C'est trop simple. Sev, d'habitude tu argumentes.

_Je me disais que probablement tu vas encore me tromper et cela va mettre fin au mariage.

_Je te le promets, Sev. Je ne te tromperai plus. Le morveux s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Promis.

_Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu cela à quelque part. Il enserra ses bras autour du jeune homme, abdiqua et l'embrassa.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 3

_5/11/1999_

_Harry,_

_Je me demande encore pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu signer les papiers du divorce. Je sais que tu veux qu'on continue et que tu veux attendre l'an prochain, mais tu ne m'as jamais expliqué la raison. _

_Par contre, pour être honnête, je dois admettre que je préfère cela. En fait, je t'aime Harry._

Severus prit le parchemin qu'il écrivait et le déchira. Il ne pouvait pas encore le dire à Harry qu'il l'aimait. Il sortit un autre parchemin et recommença sa missive. Harry était parti lundi, au lever du soleil. En ce vendredi, avant les cours d'après-midi, il écrivait un message pour son époux.

_Le 5 novembre 1999,_

_M. Potter,_

_Je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu signer les papiers du divorce. Vous m'avez prévenu que nous devions attendre encore un an avant de mettre fin à cet arrangement, mais vous ne m'avez pas exposé les raisons de cette attente. _

_Je vous remercie de votre visite et je m'excuse encore pour ce sortilège impardonnable que j'ai utilisé contre vous. Heureusement le Survivant pouvait l'annuler, sinon j'aurais fini par me retrouver à Azkaban._

_J'espère que votre formation se déroule bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop exténué lorsque vous revenez chez vous le soir. C'est une chance que votre abruti d'elfe soit là, il peut donc vous aider._

_Au revoir, M. Potter, prenez soin de vous._

_Professeur Severus Rogue-Potter_

Il relut la lettre une autre fois et rendit visite à Poutine qui s'envola avec la correspondance. Il la regarda s'éloigner quelques minutes avant de retourner dans l'école. Il salua Alex au passage et se rendit dans sa salle de classe.

Lors du souper du mercredi suivant, Poutine fit son entrée. Elle tourna en cercle au-dessus des élèves en poussant son horrible cri, puis atterrit derrière la table des professeurs dans le petit étang aménagé spécialement pour elle. Il se leva, lui caressa le bec rapidement, puis détacha soigneusement la lettre que l'oiseau lui avait apportée. Bien installé dans ses appartements, il ouvrit le sceau de l'enveloppe et en retira un parchemin.

_9/11/99,_

_Sev,_

_C'est vraiment étrange les lettres que tu m'envoies. Elles sont si formelles. C'est bizarre. Non mais on couche ensembles quand on se voit, puis lorsqu'on s'éloigne tu te dépêches à m'appeler Monsieur Potter et me vouvoyer. C'est ridicule._

_Concernant le divorce, je veux attendre l'an prochain. Depuis ton départ, il n'y a pas une journée qui passe sans que __la gazette du sorcier__ parle de notre séparation. Je te jure, Sev, partout où je vais un journaliste me suis. S'il faut qu'on divorce en plus, je ne pourrai plus aller à mes cours, les journalistes seront-là. Sans compter toutes les filles célibataires qui voudront tenter leurs chances. Ce n'est pas facile ce que je vis, c'est dur d'être Harry Potter-Rogue._

_Pour ce qui est de l'imperium, je ne t'en veux pas. À vrai dire, je crois bien que je l'avais mérité. Te gifler n'était pas ma meilleure idée. Mais que veux-tu je suis le grand Harry Potter, qui ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir, un p'tit morveux qui dérange ton existence. Je te supplie à genoux pour que tu me pardonnes. (Mais là j'ai d'autres idées, qui me viennent en tête. Je suis certain que je pourrai te supplier à genoux la prochaine fois qu'on se verra !)_

_Parlant de la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je me demandais si tu pouvais sortir de l'école et pour combien de jours pendant les congés des Fêtes? Moi j'ai deux semaines de vacances. Je pourrai te rendre visite, si tu le veux bien. C'est à ce moment que je m'installerai à genoux devant toi. Mais avant de m'y rendre tu devras avertir le con qui surveille la porte de mon arrivée, pour éviter que je lui jette un sort comme la semaine dernière._

_Les cours vont bien, mais tu as raison, je suis vraiment fatigué lorsque je rentre le soir. T'en fais pas, Kreattur prend bien soin de moi. En fait, il y a juste en potions que j'ai des difficultés. C'est pas nouveau. Je ne comprends pas trop bien pourquoi faut créer des antidotes, quand un bézoard pourra contrer la majorité des poisons. Le maître m'a expliqué que le bézoard n'était pas efficace contre tous les poisons et que c'était important de connaître la technique de fabrication des contre-poisons. Je n'en vois toujours pas l'utilité, je suis marié à un maître des potions, si j'étais empoisonné, il le ferait l'antidote. Tu le ferais, hein, Sev ? _

_J'attends de tes nouvelles pour tes congés. J'ai eu une idée concernant ceux-ci, je ne t'en parle pas je veux garder la surprise. Disons que ce sera ton cadeau de Noël. Curieusement, je m'ennui de nos nuits ensembles. En fait, j'ai déjà hâte de me faire pardonner. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et j'ai hâte d'avoir une réponse de ta part._

_Bye, Sev._

_Amitiés, Harry._

_PS : Dans ta prochaine lettre, essaie donc d'être moins formel._

Severus secoua la tête. Il aimait vraiment ce p'tit morveux. Même s'il ressemblait à Potter Sr, même s'il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent et même s'il avait les yeux de Lily. Il fut interrompu de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit. Alex était là tout souriant.

_Sev ?

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je t'en prie.

_Ok, Severus ?

_Oui.

_ Il y a un nouveau bar en ville et je me demandais si tu voulais y venir avec moi.

_D'accord. Il alla chercher son manteau moldu et sortit en suivant Alex. La lettre d'Harry demeura sur la table.

Lorsqu'il revint ivre dans ses appartements aux petites heures du matin, il s'installa à la table et décida de répondre à la lettre de Harry. Il prendrait sa potion de sobriété après l'écriture.

_11/11_

_Hey,_

_Pauvre petit chou qui dois toujours fuir les journalistes c'est pas drôle la vie. Même moi j'ai des problèmes. Ce soir je suis sorti avec un bel homme qui m'a fait des avances toute la soirée, mais j'ai dû les refuser parce que je suis marié à une célébrité et lié avec cette personne par une clause d'infidélité. Si tu étais devant moi, je te le ferais pardonner à grand coup de reins. _

_Là je suis assis en train de répondre à sa lettre de façon moins formel, comme il… tu me l'as demandé. Et si tu t'empoissonnais, honnêtement, j'hésiterais avant de créer un antidote. J'y penserais. Toi mort = moi libre et riche. J'hériterais de la fortune des Potter et des Black et ces derniers se retourneraient dans leur cercueil. Ha j'aurais ma revanche. Mais je ne t'aurais plus. Je ne pourrais plus te faire pardonner et cela serait vraiment difficile, Harry. En fait c'est pénible. Tu me manques terriblement. J'aimerais que tu restes ici avec moi loin des journalistes. On pourrait se réveiller le matin serré l'un contre l'autre, puis faire l'amour. Avoue, Harry tu aimerais ça. Je pourrais te caresser et t'aimer tous les jours au lieu de t'écrire une petite lettre par semaine. Petite lettre, trop formelle, pour toi._

_Bon j'ai assez écrit de bêtises pour ce soir. Bonne nuit mon Harry._

_Ton Sev._

_PS : Je t'aime, sale gosse !_

Il prit sa baguette et fit un sort pour copier la missive qu'il venait d'écrire. Il laissa le double sur la table. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et appela Poutine qui arriva aussitôt, trop heureuse de rendre à nouveau service. Il lui remit la lettre et elle partit. Il entra dans sa chambre à coucher et décida de laisser tomber la potion de sobriété, il dormirait plus vite en étant saoul.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil l'éclairait. Il referma les yeux et se tourna dos au soleil. Sa tête le faisait vraiment souffrir. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il chercha parmi les fioles présentes la potion anti lendemain de veille qu'il ingurgita d'une traite. Il attendit les yeux fermés que la potion agisse, puis se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit un verre d'eau, puis se vêtit. Il se rendit dans la cuisinette ou il prit un café et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut deux parchemins sur la table. Il se rappela de la lettre d'Harry, puis se souvint, d'une réponse écrite aux petites heures du matin. Il prit la copie et constata avec horreurs toutes les choses qu'il avait écrites. _Bon sang, pensa-t-il, faut que je lui écrive une vraie lettre, pas des conneries._ Il s'assit à la table et répondit à la lettre d'Harry.

_Le 11 novembre 1999,_

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé pour la première lettre, celle délivrée par Poutine. Je l'ai écrite dans la nuit et j'étais vraiment éméché au point tel que je ne faisais que des âneries. Je ne pensais pas ce que je pensais au sujet de ton père et de Black. Je suis vraiment désolé et j'espère que tu jetteras cette lettre et que tu en oublieras tout le contenu. _

_Comme tu vois, j'essaye de laisser tomber le formel entre nous. Je sais que c'est ridicule de l'être._

_Je ne savais pas pour les journalistes. Ils t'importunent vraiment ? Attends que je me retrouve là-bas, ils auront à faire à moi ! Étaient-ils présent quand tu étais avec Mlle Weasley ? En ont-ils parlé dans leurs feuilles de chou ? _

_Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir le Grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, Le Gamin qui a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à genou devant moi me suppliant. Ce sera très intéressant et très, ça c'est une promesse, très plaisant ou plutôt très jouissif. _

_Le maître des potions de ta formation n'a pas tort Harry. Tu dois apprendre à fabriquer les antidotes par toi-même. Je ne serai pas toujours dans les parages si tu te fais empoisonner. Il y a des poisons qui mettre moins de trente minutes avant de te tuer. C'est important ! Je vais t'aider à apprendre. Cependant, si tu te faisais empoisonné et que je serais présent, je fabriquerais l'antidote pour qu'elle te soit administrée le plus rapidement possible et ce sans aucune hésitation._

_Je me suis informé avant ma sortie d'hier pour les congés. Je dois être présent pour surveiller la semaine 31 décembre au 6 janvier. Par contre je peux quitter l'école dès le 23 et revenir le 31 au matin, il n'y a pas de problème. Alexandrine m'a même demandé de t'inviter à venir ici pour la deuxième semaine, elle sera ravie de te voir parmi nous. Et moi aussi._

_J'espère que tu pardonneras mon autre lettre. Je t'en supplie, Harry, oublie-là. Elle était pleine d'inepties que je veux que tu oublies. _

_J'attends de tes nouvelles impatiemment. J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Au revoir, Harry._

_Severus_

Satisfait de la lettre il se leva et sortit. Il fit envoyer la lettre par le service de courrier international pour sorcier. Harry la recevrait ce soir, peut-être qu'elle arriverait avant la première. Il pensa que ce serait génial que Poutine meurt en chemin et qu'Harry ne mettre jamais les yeux sur les conneries qu'il avait écrit.

«««««««««««««««««««««

Merci pour les commentaires, j'adore !

Rose XXX


	22. Chapter 22

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je les ai adorées !

Rose XXX

««««««««««««««««««««««««

CHAPITRE 4

Une semaine passa. Toujours pas de lettres d'Harry. Une autre semaine s'écoula, Poutine n'était inlassablement pas de retour. _C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle_, pensa-t-il. Décembre venait de pointer son nez et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'Harry avait pensé des lettres qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. Il espérait de tout cœur que son époux ne lirait jamais la première. Pourtant, le long silence provenant de ce dernier, ne faisait qu'accroitre son anxiété. À l'heure du souper, tous les soirs, il espérait une lettre, une réponse d'Harry, mais toujours rien. Sauf ce soir. Un hibou grand duc s'avança dignement vers lui et tendit la patte. Il prit la lettre qui était adressée à lui et Harry.

_Messieurs Severus et Harry Potter Rogue_

Il en brisa le sceau et extirpa un parchemin bleu pâle.

_Les familles Greengrass et Malefoy_

_Sont heureuses de vous inviter_

_À l'occasion des fiançailles_

_De Mlle Asteria Greengrass et _

_De M. Draco Malefoy._

_Pour cette occasion un banquet sera servi en leur honneur _

_En ce 11 décembre 1999 dès 20h _

_Au Manoir Malefoy_

_Nous vous prions de bien confirmer votre présence_

_Avant le 30 novembre._

C'était un peu tard, constata-t-il. Il vit alors dans l'enveloppe une petite note qu'il lut :

_Severus,_

_Je t'envoie l'invitation. Ton époux n'a pas encore répondu, peut-être que tu pourras en discuter avec lui et m'informer si vous viendrez ou non. J'espère que vous serez présents. N'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Venir pour l'occasion servirait à payer une partie de cette dette. J'attends ta réponse favorable avec impatience._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Bon, il devrait communiquer avec Harry, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais pas ce soir, peut-être demain. Le lendemain avant le déjeuner il s'assit à sa table et écrivit une lettre à Harry.

_7 décembre 1999,_

_Harry,_

_Je ne veux pas t'importuné. J'ai reçu une invitation pour les fiançailles de Malefoy et nous devons nous y rendre. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais y répondre en mentionnant que je serai présent. Si tu ne veux pas y venir avec moi, je comprendrai._

_Je trouve pénible d'attendre tes communications. J'espère que mes deux dernières lettres ne t'ont pas rebutée et que tu me pardonneras. Avec le recul, je réalise que ce que j'ai écrit sur la première était la vérité. J'aimerais avoir ma vengeance contre ton père et Black, mais pas au détriment de ta mort, parce que je t'aime. Je sais que d'écrire PS : Je t'aime sale gosse, n'est pas la meilleure façon d'avouer son amour à quelqu'un, mais je ne le regrette plus de l'avoir écrit, maintenant. Je regrette simplement la formulation. J'aurais dû écrire Je t'aime Harry._

_Je n'attends pas de réciprocité de tes sentiments, Harry. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches._

_Avec amour, j'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles,_

_Sev._

Il reposa la plume et inspecta le contenu de la lettre. Il se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de classe. Il enverrait la lettre ce soir avant de dormir.

Sur l'heure du repas du midi, il était très nerveux. Il renversa son café, fit tomber son verre d'eau et il, ça c'était très humiliant, utilisa la fourchette de son voisin. La directrice l'invita dans son bureau pour lui parler.

Il examina les alentours. Une photographie montrant Alexandrine et Alex avec une autre femme aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus, c'est votre sœur ?

_Oui, c'est Alexis.

_Vos parents avaient un bon sens de l'humour. Alexandrine, Alex et Alexis. Où un flagrant manque d'imagination.

_Attendez, vous ne savez pas encore le prénom de mes parents. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur et afficha un rictus. Ma mère s'appelait Alexandra et mon père Alexandre. Il pouffa de rire. La directrice rit avec lui. Ça fait du bien de vous voir rire Severus.

_C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très joyeux ces derniers jours.

_Est-ce que cela est en rapport avec M. Harry Potter, par hasard ?

_Disons que je lui ai écrit une lettre que je n'aurais pas dû et depuis plus de nouvelles.

_Alex m'en a parlé. Il a dit que vous sembliez très épris de M. Potter.

_Je suis marié avec lui. Tant qu'à être dans les confidences, il lui parla de la lettre écrite ce matin. Elle avait un sens de l'écoute très apprécié en ce moment. Elle lui conseilla d'attendre ce soir pour la faire parvenir à Harry. La discussion terminée, elle lui donna congé pour le reste de l'après-midi et il en profita pour faire un tour dans le parc de l'école sur son vieux balai.

Au souper, il venait de s'assoir à sa place lorsque le courrier arriva. C'est là qu'il entendit, le cri qu'il voulait entendre depuis des semaines. Poutine s'avança vers lui. Il se leva et prit les enveloppes qu'elle lui remettait, il caressa son bec et se rassit à la table. Une petite enveloppe lui était adressée «Severus» l'autre, une grande enveloppe semblable à celle contenant les papiers du divorce : «M. Severus Rogue-Potter». Il débuta le repas tout en gardant les yeux sur la grande enveloppe. Il finit son assiette rapidement et Alexandrine lui permit de se retirer dans ses appartements.

Les deux enveloppes sur la table, il les regarda en se demandant laquelle ouvrir en premier. Il opta finalement pour la plus petite.

_Sev,_

_Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour répondre à ta lettre. Je te rassure, je n'ai pas lu l'autre lettre amenée par Poutine. J'en ai disposé, mais je me demande pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je la lise. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as dit de si fâcheux dans cette correspondance. Peut-être que tu m'en parleras un bon soir ? J'ai pris du temps pour te répondre parce que j'ai été à l'hôpital une semaine. Lors d'un exercice pendant un de mes cours, je suis tombé et je me suis cassé les deux jambes. C'était très douloureux, mais là je vais mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione te prévienne, je savais que ce n'était pas grave._

_Je savais bien qu'en te parlant de mes cours de potions, tu te proposerais pour m'aider. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureux ou pas. Je veux dire, ça va être bien, on va passer du temps ensemble, mais en même temps je serai avec le bâtard graisseux qui enseigne. Ce sera vraiment très difficile. Par contre, tu ne peux plus me retirer de points. Et je sais comment faire pour te rendre silencieux. Je crois bien que ces cours pourraient être amusants._

_Pour les journalistes, j'ai très hâte de te voir t'en prendre à eux. Et sache qu'ils ne savent pas pour Ginny et moi. Ces temps-ci, dans le journal, on raconte les difficultés que j'ai à me remettre de mon accident et comment tu n'es pas venu m'aider. Ils sont vraiment imbéciles._

_Parlant d'imbécile, je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais Malefoy va se fiancer et nous sommes invités. En fait, je dirais plus harceler. Lucius Malefoy n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des invitations, comme si je voulais aller là. Ce serait comme aller dans un nid de dragons, pas question que je m'y rendre. Peut-être que tu pourrais communiquer avec lui et l'informer de ma décision et qu'il arrête les harcèlements._

_Pour tes jours de congé c'est merveilleux. Tu verras dans l'autre enveloppe les détails de ces vacances. Je te promets que ce sera plus amusant que la dernière fois. J'ai hâte d'y être et de te revoir. Je m'ennuie de toi et je crois bien que si Sirius le savait, il se retournerait dans sa tombe._

_Bon alors on se revoit pour les congés, j'irai te rejoindre à l'école le 23 au matin, n'oublie pas d'avertir l'idiot à la porte de mon arrivée. _

_Bye,_

_Harry ou le Sale gosse !_

Il en était certain, maintenant, Harry avait lu la première lettre. Il ne savait pas comment se sentir, soulagé ou pas. Potter était au courant de ses sentiments. C'était sûr, il le quitterait. C'était pour cela l'autre enveloppe. Pourtant, il avait parlé de vacances. Il ouvrit la plus grande enveloppe. À l'intérieur, il découvrit des billets d'avion et une réservation pour un pavillon lune de miel à Hawaii. En lisant les papiers qui s'y trouvaient il réalisa qu'Harry avait changé la destination de leur voyage à la dernière minute. Ils auraient dû se rendre à Orlando en Floride, au départ. La date du changement correspondait à la date où Harry avait reçu la lettre. Il était heureux de retourner à Hawaii avec Harry, mais il appréhendait ce moment. Il anticipait les réactions d'Harry face à l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il devait lui parler face à face. Il se rendit dans le bureau d'Alexandrine et utilisa son foyer le seul dans l'école branché sur le réseau internationale de cheminette. Il expliqua à l'elfe de maison qu'il arriverait vendredi pour les fiançailles des Malefoy. Il demanda à l'elfe de faire parvenir la réponse chez les Malefoy dès ce soir. Ce que Kreattur fit. Il n'avait pas pu parler à Harry, il dormait et l'elfe n'avait pas voulu le réveiller.

Dans son lit, il se demanda comment Harry avait réagi lors de la lecture de la première lettre. Est-ce qu'il avait détruit ce qu'il avait avec lui ou pas. Probablement pas, puisque le gamin l'invitait en vacances, à Hawaii. Il avait hâte de revoir Harry et de lui parler, même s'il appréhendait ce moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonne lecture à tous !

Rose XXX

««««««««««««««««««««««««««

CHAPITRE 5

Il avait réussi à obtenir congé, ce jeudi pour pouvoir prendre l'avion plus tôt. Il se trouvait maintenant devant le 12, place Grimmaurd. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, il devait être 11h ou 11h30. Il entra et fut accueilli par l'elfe.

_Professeur, Monsieur. Kreattur est heureux de vous revoir.

_Merci. Kreattur. Où est Harry.

_Mon maître est à la cuisine avec Mlle Granger, Monsieur. Il a demandé à Kreattur de porter vos bagages dès votre arrivée dans sa chambre si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, Monsieur.

_Oui. C'est très bien, Kreattur. Il tendit sa valise à l'elfe qui la prit et s'enfuit par les escaliers. Il se dirigea aux cuisines. Avant de franchir la porte il entendit.

_Humm… c'est bon Hermione.

_Oui, elle est vraiment grosse, Harry.

_Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir toute la mettre dans ta bouche ?

_Je crois oui. C'est à peu près la même grosseur que Ron. Il entendit Harry rire.

_Commence par le lécher ce sera plus simple, c'est ce que je fais avec Sev.

_Hum, c'est vrai que c'est bon. Severus ne comprenait rien, la clause d'infidélité ne s'était pas manifester et pourtant, il avait bien l'impression d'assister à une scène de sexe d'après ce qu'il entendait. Il franchit les portes de la cuisine pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il fut surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Harry et Hermione étaient assis à la table. Devant eux se trouvait une boîte remplie d'éclairs au chocolat géantes. Les deux amis dégustaient le chocolat se trouvant sur les éclairs qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Il se racla la gorge. Il les vit se retourner et sourire.

_Sev, tu es là.

_Ton sens de l'observation m'a toujours ébahi…

_ébahie, Potter, poursuivi Harry. Je sais. Je t'attendais plus tard.

_J'ai pu venir avant. Bonjour, Hermione. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui le serra dans ses bras. Il lui fit la bise sur les joues avant de la laisser et de s'approcher de son époux. Harry se leva, ses doigts plein de chocolat, et le rejoint.

_Sev !

_Ne me touche pas avec les mains sales. Il recula.

_Pourtant c'est ce que je suis, un sale gosse.

_Cela ne te donne pas le droit de me salir. Potter. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et alla se laver les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de revenir vers lui.

_Est-ce que je peux m'approcher, maintenant, Professeur ?

_Bien sûr, p'tit morveux. Il ouvrit les bras et Harry s'y réfugia. Il l'entoura dans ses bras et osa même un baiser sur le front du gamin qui sourit et retourna à sa place en l'invitant à se joindre à leur repas.

Plus tard, dans l'après -midi, il se retrouva seul avec Hermione. Harry avait dû les quitter, les Aurors lui avaient demandé de les rejoindre pour une petite réunion. Ils étaient assis sur les sofas, au salon avec un café. Il lui demanda.

_Il s'est vraiment cassé les deux jambes ?

_Oui et non.

_Développez, Mlle Granger.

_Il était en mission chez les moldus. Une sorte de test, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il était sur le toit d'un édifice bancaire avec son maître en camouflage. Comble du hasard, la banque se faisait braquée, comme il y était. Tu connais Harry ?

_J'imagine qu'il n'a pas pu laisser cela arriver et qu'il a essayé de s'en mêler.

_Hey oui. Il a mis sa cape d'invisibilité devant le formateur et il s'apprêtait à descendre par l'échelle. Son enseignant, tira sur la cape pour la regarder de plus près, puis Harry perdit l'équilibre dans l'échelle et tomba trois étages plus bas. Il a atterrit sur ses jambes dans un conteneur à déchets, puis tombé sur le dos en bas du conteneur.

_Il n'a eu que deux jambes cassées ?

_Non. Il avait plusieurs côtes de fracturées et un poumon perforé. La police moldu l'a aperçu et l'ont amené à l'hôpital, moldue, pour le soigner. Il est demeuré là une semaine. Le temps qu'on le retrouve. Ensuite on l'a ramené à Ste-Mangouste où il a pu se rétablir rapidement.

_Et personne ne m'a prévenu ?

_Il ne voulait pas. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas te déranger.

_Je crois que je devrai avoir une conversation avec lui à ce sujet.

_Je suis d'accord.

_Va-t-il avoir des séquelles à cause de ses blessures ?

_Non. Il a seulement une grande cicatrice qui commence sur sa poitrine et qui se termine dans son dos à cause de l'opération des médecins moldus.

_Je vais vérifier qu'il se porte bien dans ce cas. La jeune fille lui sourit.

_J'étais là quand il a reçu tes lettres. Il l'examina surpris.

_Mes lettres ?

_Oui. Il a commencé par celle envoyée par le service de courrier. Puis il m'a tendu l'autre en mentionnant que tu ne voulais pas qu'il la lise.

_Et puis ?

_Il a dit «Sale bâtard graisseux, comme si lui ne la lirait pas si je faisais ça», puis il m'a demandé de lui lire à haute voix.

_Je vois.

_Il a bien réagit. Sauf qu'il ne croit pas le PS. Il a dit qu'il croyait que tu l'aimais bien, mais que tu ne l'aimais pas comme on aime son amoureux. Que si tu lui avais dit de ne pas lire la lettre c'est que tu n'étais pas sincère.

_Effectivement.

_Alors, si tu l'aimes. Dis-lui. Je le connais bien, il préfèrerait savoir.

_Je vais y penser. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Kreattur vint les rejoindre.

_Kreattur veut savoir si Mlle Granger mangera avec nous ce soir.

_Non merci Kreattur. Elle regarda sa montre, je dois y aller.

_Au revoir Mlle. L'elfe inclina sa tête et sortit du salon. Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il se mit debout et elle l'enlaça.

_Prend soin d'Harry, Severus. Et dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment.

_J'y songerai, Hermione. Il raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa sur les joues avant que cette dernière le quitte. Il se rassit au salon et commença la lecture d'un livre qu'il y trouva.

Il lisait depuis une heure quand Harry vint le rejoindre dans le salon. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de s'assoir, que l'elfe les invitait pour le repas. Ils le suivirent. L'elfe s'était surpassé, le repas de cailles fut absolument délicieux. Au dessert, Kreattur leur servi une énorme tarte aux citrons. Harry choisi ce moment pour parler.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on est obligé d'aller à ses fiançailles.

_Lucius Malefoy a expliqué que se présenter là, servirais à payer une dette que j'ai envers lui.

_Une dette ?

_C'est lui qui m'a amené à Ste-Mangouste lors de la chute du mage noir.

_Et on doit y aller à cause de cela ?

_Oui. Et il veut qu'on se présente plus tôt que les autres invités, il désire nous parler de cette dette.

_Bon. Pourquoi c'est moi qu'il importune alors que c'est à toi qu'il veut parler ?

_C'est parce que tu es considéré comme… hum… l'époux dominant dans notre couple. Harry sourit.

_Quoi ? L'époux dominant. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

_Dans notre monde l'époux ou plutôt le conjoint dominant donne son nom à l'autre. C'est lui qui est en charge de la maison et de ses habitants. C'est lui qui prend les décisions.

_J'ai pris ton nom. Ce n'est pas toi ?

_Tu as ajouté mon nom au tien, comme j'ai fait. Sauf que Potter est un nom de sorcier sang-pur et pas Rogue qui est un nom moldu. Puis ta magie est plus forte que la mienne c'est pour ça que c'est toi le conjoint dominant. Chez les couples hétéros c'est souvent l'homme qui l'est, mais il arrive que ce soit la femme, dans ce cas elle peut choisir ou non de prendre le nom de son mari ou de lui donner le sien.

_Donc je suis… Un grand sourire s'afficha soudainement sur le visage d'Harry. Je suis donc l'homme et toi la fe…

_Si tu finis cette phrase Potter je te transforme en ingrédients de potions, Harry pouffa de rire.

_Non mais je ne l'aurais jamais cru, car c'est plutôt moi qui a ce rôle au lit.

_Ce n'est pas parce que je te domine au lit que tu fais la femme.

_Alors quand ce sera mon tour de faire l'homme à cet endroit ?

_Pas maintenant. C'est une chose que je déteste faire et j'aime mieux ne pas en parler. Montons. Il se leva et invita Harry à le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre à coucher. Déshabille-toi, Potter.

_Hey tu es pressé, pas de baiser rien. Il croisa ses bras devant lui.

_Déshabille-toi. Harry s'exécuta lentement comme pour l'exciter. Il s'impatienta.

_Potter ! Il sortit sa baguette et Harry se retrouva nu comme un ver.

_T'aurais pu me laisser me dévêtir seul.

_Ce n'était pas assez rapide. Tourne-toi. Il s'approcha. Il passa un doigt sur la cicatrice rouge qui ornait une partie de la poitrine et du dos de son époux qui frémissait. Il se recula. Lève les bras. Harry s'exécuta. Et il continua son inspection. Mlle Je-sais-tout, m'a expliqué, cet après-midi qu'il y avait plus que deux jambes cassées. Tu vas devoir arrêter ce complexe du héros, Potter.

_J'ai pas joué les héros. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si je suis tombé. C'est le prof qui a voulu regarder de plus près ma cape d'invisibilité.

_Prend une grande inspiration. Il écouta les poumons, tout semblait en ordre. Harry se tourna face à lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser rompu, Harry le souleva et le jeta sur le lit avant de se coucher sur lui et le dévêtir.

_Faut que je prenne soin de ma femme.

_Potter, arrête. Harry se souleva et le regarda. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

_Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour ?

_Je veux bien, mais je dois être en contrôle.

_Tu ne veux même pas essayer ?

_Non. Je… j'ai déjà vécu une mauvaise expérience et je ne me sens pas prêt de le refaire.

_Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi ?

_Non Pot… Harry.

_Ah bien, ok. Harry se coucha sur le dos et l'incita à venir le rejoindre. Dans ce cas, baise-moi, Sev. Il s'exécuta.

Ils étaient devant le manoir Malefoy. Harry avait enfilé une robe de soirée noire et il était intimidant dans cette tenue. Il semblait dangereux. Il le trouvait admirable. Ils furent accueillis par un elfe de maison qui les conduit au salon. La famille Malefoy y était en compagnie de la future épouse de Draco. Ce dernier se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça.

_Bonsoir, Draco.

_Severus, je suis content de te revoir. Malefoy se tourna vers son époux et tendit la main. Potter.

_Malefoy. Harry lui serra la main. Le même manège se répéta avec Lucius, puis son épouse et enfin la fiancée. Malefoy Sr les invita à se joindre à lui au bureau avec Draco.

Harry demeura debout, derrière sa chaise. Il ne voulut pas s'assoir. Lucius et Draco s'étaient assis derrière le bureau. Lucius commença à lui expliquer qu'il voulait que Harry annonce à la population sorcière que les Malefoy étaient une famille respectable et qu'il fallait les accepter tel qu'Ils étaient. Et qu'il pourrait s'exécuter dès ce soir parce que des journalistes seraient présents pour l'évènement. Il allait répondre, quand Harry s'interposa dans la conversation.

_Il n'en est pas question.

_Je vous demande pardon, M. Potter. Dis Lucius.

_Je ne le ferai jamais.

_Mais votre époux a une dette envers moi, M. Potter.

_Non. Elle a été annulée, parce que j'ai sauvé la vie de votre misérable fils la nuit où vous avez conduit Sev à l'hôpital. Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers son fils qui baissa la tête et acquiesça.

_Vous avez quand même une dette envers moi, M. Potter. Mon épouse vous a sauvé la vie en mentionnant que vous étiez mort auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Vous avez raison, Malefoy. Cependant, je n'ai pas à honorer cette dette. Voyez-vous cette même nuit j'ai sauvé la vie de votre fils, deux fois. Donc, plus de dette. Draco semblait honteux. Severus était surpris de ce qu'il apprenait. Il sentit une main se posée sur son épaule. Sev, viens on s'en va.

_Vous ne pouvez pas partir, M. Potter s'indigna Malefoy.

_Oui, je peux.

_Severus, mon ami.

_Cessez de l'appeler par son prénom et montrez-lui le respect qu'il mérite, aboya Harry.

_Oui, heu, Monsieur Rogue -Potter, je vous prie de raisonner votre époux afin que vous demeuriez pour la cérémonie. Il se leva et se tourna vers Harry.

_Harry, on pourrait rester un peu, on pourra partir tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Sev ?

_Oui j'aimerais ça. Harry lui caressa la joue et accepta. Il lui sourit. En sortant du bureau tous les invités étaient présents. Harry lui murmura une question.

_Pourquoi voulais-tu rester ?

_Parce que je veux «parler» aux journalistes. Je te le promets, Harry, ils ne t'importuneront plus.

Durant l'heure qu'ils étaient présents, il en profita pour menacer les journalistes qui promirent de les laisser tranquille. De retour à place Grimmaurd, ils se couchèrent et il fit l'amour à son époux qui ne cessait pas de l'étonner. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il aimait, il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas encore.


	24. Chapter 24

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je savais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendaient. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.

Merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture,

Rose XXXX

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

CHAPITRE 6

Il ouvrit les yeux. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Il avait maintenant 40 ans et était marié à un gamin de 19 ans qu'il aimait plus que tout. Le temps des fêtes avait été merveilleux en sa compagnie. Il était arrivé plus tôt que prévu au grand dam d'Alex qui s'était fait frappé par Harry qui voulait entrer. Les vacances à Hawaii furent délicieuses. Le pavillon qu'ils avaient était plus grand et luxueux que celui de la lune de miel. Ils avaient une piscine privée de disponible et une plage leur était réservée. Ils ne s'étaient pas habillés de la semaine, sauf pour cette journée qu'ils avait passée sur la plage du complexe touristique. Ils avaient fait l'amour, tous les jours. Cela ressemblait vraiment à une lune de miel. De retour à l'école pour le nouvel An, ils fêtèrent en compagnie des «Alex», comme Harry se plaisait à les appeler. Ils avaient découvert la façon de fêter au Québec. Beaucoup de breuvage alcoolisés, des chansons de «rigodons», des blagues, de la dinde, des tourtières, du ragoût de pattes de cochons, des sucreries, des croustilles, du pouding chômeur, une partie de hockey à la télé, bref que du plaisir. Harry avait beaucoup rit lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué qu'au Québec, on pouvait faire des phrases complète avec des jurons. On les utilisait comme nom, pronom, adjectif, adverbe et verbe. Ils s'étaient couchés aux petites heures du matin, complètement bourrés. Harry avait passé la semaine avec lui. Et ils s'étaient même risqués à goûter à la poutine, même si cela ne semblait pas vraiment bon. Harry avait bien aimé. Malgré les beaux moments passés en compagnie de son époux, il n'avait pas pu lui avouer qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas trouvé le moment idéal pour le faire.

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, il ne verrait pas Harry. Ce dernier était retourné au Royaume-Uni le 5 janvier, sa formation recommençait le lendemain. Il lui avait promis qu'il lui enverrait un cadeau d'anniversaire, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent. Il s'habilla et rejoint la cafétéria ou le brunch avait lieu. Cet après-midi, il devait donner un atelier sur la façon de produire un patronus et ce soir, Alex l'avait invité à sortir pour sa fête. Il mangea de bon appétit. Il allait quitter la salle lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Poutine. Celle-ci portait un immense paquet et une enveloppe rouge. En la regardant de plus près, il constata que c'était une beuglante. Il voulait s'enfuir et sortir avant que celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle-même, mais il n'eut pas le temps. L'enveloppe explosa, puis on entendit la voix d'Harry Potter résonnée dans la salle :

«Hey Sev, tu es maintenant un vieux ! J'espère que tu pourras continuer de me suivre. Bonne fête ! Hey tout le monde, Severus a 40 ans aujourd'hui, prenez -en bien soin ! Bonne fête !» Les élèves se mirent à lui chanter Bonne fête… il leur sourit. Il allait tuer Potter dès qu'il mettrait ses mains sur lui. Il ouvrit la boite et des feux d'artifices surgirent. Harry je vais te tuer, murmura-t-il. Les feux terminés, il sortit de la boite un assortiment de liqueurs dispendieuses (des cognacs, des whiskys, du vin, beaucoup de vin, et des bières importées), il pourrait se souler pour oublier l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir devant l'école, mais pas maintenant, il devait réviser son plan pour l'atelier de cet après-midi.

Il s'assit à la table des professeurs de la cafétéria et entama son repas du midi. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'entendit. _Non c'est impossible_, pensa-t-il.

_Vous êtes vraiment un idiot. Je suis marié avec le prof de Défense !

_M. Potter, ce sont les règlements.

_Vous savez ce qui va se passer alors laissez-moi passer !

_Je ne peux pas, désolé.

_Moi aussi. «BANG» Sale con ! La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Harry était vêtu d'un jeans et d'un chandail rouge un peu trop ajusté. Je suis désolé, Alexandrine, votre frère est…

_Je sais, le coupa la directrice. Je vais m'en occuper. Harry s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça en lui murmurant bonne fête le vieux, à l'oreille. Il lui signala l'atelier de l'après-midi et Harry décida d'y participer pour l'aider.

Dans la salle de classe, il expliqua le sortilège et la façon de le produire. Quand fut le temps de la démonstration il demanda à Harry de venir en produire un. Il reconnut le cerf argenté sortant de la baguette. Les élèves étaient abasourdis et s'extasiaient devant le spectacle. Il circulait parmi les élèves pour les aider tout comme Harry. La leçon tirait à sa fin, les élèves avaient repris leur place. L'un d'entre eux leva la main.

_Professeur, est-ce que tous les patronus ont la même forme ?

_Non. Et si vous aviez écouté lorsque je vous ai expliqué le sortilège vous le sauriez.

_Souvent le patronus prend la forme de quelque chose de significatif pour nous. Le cerf que vous avez vu sortir de ma baguette représente mon père, ajouta Harry.

_Merci, Monsieur Potter d'interrompre mes leçons.

_Et vous professeur c'est quoi votre patronus ?

_La question n'est pas…

_Vas-y Sev montre leur. Il était coincé, il devait le faire. Il ancra son regard dans les yeux d'Harry et prononça la formule.

_Expecto Patronum. Un grand lion argenté avec une tache en forme d'éclair sur le front sortit de sa baguette. Harry regardait le patronus silencieux et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il voyait. Il entendait les commentaires des élèves : «C'est son époux, comme c'est romantique» «Ils s'aiment vraiment, c'est dommage pour moi, je ne pourrai pas avoir Harry Potter» «Ils sont trop choux ensembles» Il se racla la gorge et annonça la fin de l'atelier. Les élèves sortirent. Harry était toujours à la même place et ne bougeait pas. On aurait dit qu'il était en état de choc. Il s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'il croisa les yeux d'Harry celui-ci semblait revenir à lui.

_Depuis quand ? demanda le jeune homme. Il soupira.

_Depuis notre retour à place Grimmaurd.

_Ça veut dire que tu… que tu m'ai….

_Oui. Harry. Un sourire illumina le visage de ce dernier.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant aujourd'hui ?

_J'avais peur de ta réaction.

_Dis-le moi.

_Je t'aime Harry. Celui-ci se précipita sur lui et initia le baiser.

_Je ne peux pas… il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

_Je n'attends pas de déclaration d'amour en retour, Potter.

_Je… j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi, mais je ne crois pas que je t'aime. Je pense qu'avec le temps c'est quelque chose qui devrait arriver. Je te le dirai à ce moment-là. Ce serait trop simple de mentir et dire Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas te faire cela. Tu mérites la vérité. Je suis désolé.

_Je savais que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Je t'ai vue regarder les filles, la seule journée où nous nous sommes joints aux moldus sur la plage.

_Oublie-ça, Sev. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Je… je dois admettre quelque chose. Je t'ai menti. J'avais lu la lettre que tu as écrite.

_Je sais, Hermione me l'a dit.

_Est-ce que c'était vrai ce que tu as écrit ?

_Oui, Harry.

_Et tu ne voulais pas que je le sache ?

_Je jugeais que tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre.

_Tu avais peur que je parte ?

_Je ne voudrais pas te perdre.

_Tu me dis des trucs intéressants, aujourd'hui.

_Je ne te dis que la vérité, Potter.

_Donc tu m'aimes ?

_Oui.

_Bien prouve-le. Allons dans ta chambre et montre-moi combien tu m'aimes. Il embrassa son époux et l'entraina avec lui jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. En entrant il entreprit la tâche demandée d'Harry. Il lui montra l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.


	25. Saint-Valentin

CHAPITRE 7

Il secoua la tête vers la source du bruit. Poutine faisait son entrée dans la cafétéria. Il prit la missive apportée par l'oiseau. Depuis qu'Harry savait qu'il l'aimait quelque chose avait changé entre eux. La correspondance était plus proche qu'avant. Maintenant il recevait au moins deux lettres par semaine. Potter lui avait fait une merveilleuse surprise lorsqu'il était apparu le jour de son anniversaire et il avait surpris le gamin lorsque ce dernier avait compris les sentiments qu'il avait envers lui. Dans son logis, il ouvrit la lettre reçue.

_Le 7 février 2000_

_Sev,_

_Je voulais te prévenir, parce que tu veux toujours tout savoir ce qui m'arrive et Hermione m'oblige à le faire. J'ai eu un petit accident et j'ai été désarticulé lors d'un transplanage. Le formateur devait m'accompagner, mais il a décidé à la dernière minute de choisir un autre itinéraire que celui que j'avais prévu. Résultat j'ai perdu tous les muscles de ma jambe gauche. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ! Les médicomages se sont bien occupés de moi et je serai sur pied bientôt. Hermione et Ron viennent me visiter comme le reste du clan Weasley. Dès que je sortirai d'ici, je serai de nouveau rétabli et je n'aurai aucune séquelle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et ne viens pas ici. Reste là-bas. Je te promets que je ferai attention à moi._

_À cause de ça, je ne pourrai pas te rejoindre pour la St-Valentin, comme on avait prévu. Le bureau des formations a indiqué que j'avais déjà eu beaucoup trop de congés et que je ne devais plus manquer de cours, sinon je serais renvoyé. Donc je serai ici ce lundi-là. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais tant aimé me retrouver avec toi et me battre avec Alex avant d'entrer dans ton école. Concernant mon cadeau, je n'en sais rien. Mais juste de savoir que tu m'aimes me satisfait pleinement. Je n'en ai pas réellement besoin Sev. Mais toi, que veux-tu comme cadeau de Saint-Valentin ? Dis-le et tu l'auras, je te le promets._

_C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te donner les dernières nouvelles, Ron a fait la grande demande à Hermione et elle a accepté. Ils vont se fiancer à la Saint-Valentin, elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça vraiment romantique. Je trouve que ça fait un peu cliché, mais je ne lui ai pas dit pour ne pas gâcher son bonheur. Devine qui sera le garçon d'honneur de Ron ? Et bien ce sera moi. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il m'ait choisi, quoi que je m'en doutais un peu, bon disons, beaucoup._

_J'attends ta réponse pour le cadeau de la St-Valentin avec impatience. Peu importe ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai tu le mérites juste pour m'accepter dans ta vie et n'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. Je vais de mieux en mieux, je serai guéri d'ici deux jours._

_Bonne semaine, Sev. Je t'embrasse._

_Harry._

C'était bien le sale gosse qu'il connaissait. Bon sang il ne faisait jamais attention où il mettait les pieds et se trouvait toujours dans des situations dangereuses. Il aurait aimé être présent auprès de lui afin d'en prendre soin et l'empêcher de continuellement jouer aux héros et se blesser. Il soupira, pris une plume et répondit à la lettre d'Harry.

_Le 10 février 2000_

_Potter,_

_Je suis sidéré de constater que vous ne vouliez pas que je découvre votre récente mésaventure. De savoir que c'est Mlle Granger qui vous a obligé à m'avertir, me déçoit beaucoup. Je constate avec horreur que vous ne pouvez pas prendre soin de vous par vous-même. J'espère que vous serez totalement rétabli lorsqu'on se reverra sinon, je vous attacherez à mon lit et vous y demeurez jusqu'à ce que vous le soyez. Ce n'est pas une menace, mais une promesse, sale gosse._

_Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais pour la Saint-Valentin. Eh bien voilà ma réponse : Toi. Nu et à ma merci pour 24h, comme esclave personnel. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas, tu n'abandonneras jamais cette formation, même si tu sais que ton statut de célébrité te permettrais de réintégrer les cours d'Aurors. Je vais donc attendre que tu puisses me remettre ce cadeau, puisque tu as indiqué dans ta dernière lettre que tu me donnerais tout ce que je veux. Je sais donc que je l'aurai, mais seulement plus tard. Je peux t'assurer que cette journée sera très plaisante pour moi. Avoir le Grand Harry Potter à mes genoux et faire de lui tout ce que je veux, ce sera une grande victoire pour moi !_

_Tu féliciteras et Hermione pour moi. Comme toi, cependant, je trouve cela vraiment cliché de se fiancer le jour des amoureux, mais je crois que toutes les filles rêvent de ce moment en cette journée particulière. J'ai toujours su que pour le grand jour entre eux tu serais le témoin principal de l'un ou de l'autre. Après tout ils étaient présents pour toi le jour où nous nous sommes mariés. Je me souviens encore de ton visage terrifié à l'idée de m'embrasser. Je me souviens aussi de la consommation du mariage et de ta réaction. Mais ce que j'ai préféré depuis que je suis avec toi c'est la Saint-Valentin, l'année dernière, lorsque tu as perdu le contrôle et que tu m'as sauté dessus, car tu étais jaloux de Marcus. Cette nuit avait été fantastique, dommage que tu ne puisses venir cette année. Au lendemain de cette première nuit j'étais très inquiet de ta réaction, mais contre toute attente tu as réagi comme un adulte et non comme un idiot, tu as plutôt affronté cela avec ton côté courageux de Gryffondor. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai envisagé que je pourrais t'aimer un jour. C'est cette nuit qui a fait qu'on s'est rapproché tous les deux. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu souligner si tu avais été présent ici, avec moi._

_J'ai déjà hâte qu'on se revoit,_

_Je t'aime petit morveux,_

_Severus._

_PS : ARRÊTE DE JOUER LES HÉROS ET FAIS ATTENTION À TOI !_

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais ce cadeau qu'il avait demandé. La preuve était dans ses mains, il avait reçu, ce matin par courrier spécial une petite note sur laquelle était inscrite «_Tu peux toujours rêver pour ce cadeau, Sev ! HP_» La Saint-Valentin était demain, et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le cadeau idéal à faire parvenir à Harry. Il commençait vraiment à désespérer, mais il décida d'attendre le cadeau qu'il aurait d'Harry pour faire le sien. Il pourrait toujours utiliser l'excuse de «Poutine pas revenu à temps» pour lui envoyer son présent.

Avant le repas du soir, il aperçut Alex qui avait une ecchymose sur la joue, il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, mais son interlocuteur fit un petit bruit et s'en alla. Il entra dans la cafétéria pour son repas de St-Valentin en compagnie des autres professeurs et des élèves. L'heure du courrier arriva et il entendit Poutine s'immiscer dans la salle en poussant son cri. Elle avait une petite boîte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle contenait 4 cartes de chocogrenouilles. La première représentait Harry à l'âge d'un an et était intitulée «Harry Potter, dit le Survivant» derrière le texte racontait brièvement comment Vous-Savez-Qui avait été détruit par un enfant. La deuxième carte montrait Harry debout dans la grande salle de Poudlard à moitié détruite, l'air déterminé, mais exténué. C'était surement lors de la chute de Voldemort, pensa Severus. Cette carte «Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde» expliquait la chute du Lord noir. La troisième carte, le représentait, il en fut surpris. «Severus Rogue, l'espion», on expliquait le rôle qu'il avait eu dans la guerre et comment il avait aidé le héros. La dernière carte représentait deux personnes et il reconnut la photo prise par le photographe lors de leur première sortie. Harry avait les yeux fermés et il le regardait tendrement en souriant. «Severus et Harry Potter-Rogue» Au verso, le texte relatait leur mariage et leur futur. Potter-Rogue suit présentement une formation pour devenir Auror. Rogue-Potter, enseigne la défense contre les forces du Mal à l'école Québécoise de sorcellerie au Canada. En voulant ranger les cartes dans leur boite, il remarqua un bout de papier sur lequel l'écriture d'Harry était présente. Il le prit, le lut, sourit et partit en le laissant sur la table tout comme les cartes. Alexandrine regarda le mot en souriant.

_«Je te fais confiance. Mon mot de sureté est chocogrenouille. Bonne Saint-Valentin, Severus»_

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Harry était agenouillé, nu comme un ver et avait un air de défi dans les yeux. Il s'approcha et caressa les cheveux en batailles d'une main.

_J'imagine que tu t'es fait mettre dehors du programme d'auror.

_En fait, ils m'ont assuré qu'ils me reprendraient.

_Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, Potter. Ce dernier sourit. Va me faire couler un bain. Harry se leva et s'exécuta. Il se fit déshabiller par Harry et entra dans le bain. Il demanda à son époux de le laver et se dernier fit la tâche demandée sans dire un mot. Tu peux parler, à quoi penses-tu, Harry? Ton petit sourire, me tracasse.

_Je me demande, Maître, si cette soirée se terminera comme je le pense, Maître.

_Et comment penses-tu qu'elle se terminera ?

_Vous et moi dans votre lit.

_Il y a des chances. Ils s'embrassèrent et il enlaça le jeune homme qu'il fit monter dans le bain avec lui. Il trouvait cela déroutant de devoir donner des ordres à Harry pour se faire toucher, habituellement, ce dernier prenait des initiatives, qu'il ne reproduisait pas ce soir. Il lui avait remis entièrement le contrôle. Ils sortirent du bain, puis se rendirent dans la chambre à coucher.

_Potter, assoyez-vous sur le lit et demeurez silencieux. Il inspecta la cuisse blessée quelques jours auparavant, et s'assit à côté de son esclave. Il décida alors le cadeau qu'il ferait à Harry. Il soupira. Je vais te raconter une histoire, mais tu dois me promettre de demeurer silencieux pendant tout mon récit.

_Je le promets, Maître.

_Tu m'as demandé à plusieurs reprises d'être dominant dans nos ébats sexuels et je te l'ai toujours refusé. Je crois, que je dois t'en expliqué la raison, afin que tu comprennes. Je… j'ai été violé à l'âge de 16 ans par un mangemort. Cela faisait partie de mon initiation devant Voldemort. J'ai eu tellement mal que je me suis promis que personne ne s'insérerait jamais en moi. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enserra.

_Je comprends, maintenant Sev.

_Tais-toi. Un petit sourire contrit apparu sur les lèvres de son amant. Il se leva et revint avec le lubrifiant qu'il mit dans les mains d'Harry. Il se coucha sur le lit. Prépare-moi, Harry. Ce dernier le regarda surpris quelques secondes puis.

_Chocogrenouille. Merde Sev, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne veux pas te forcer à revivre ce viol.

_Tu es la seule personne au monde en qui j'ai confiance, Harry. Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'humilier. Je suis certain, que tu me feras apprécier. Je t'aime et je te fais confiance. Je suis prêt à tout pour te garder.

_Tu n'as pas à…

_Tais-toi et prépare-moi, imbécile, c'est ton cadeau de Saint-Valentin. Harry accomplit l'acte demandé en prenant bien soin de ne pas le blesser.


	26. Point de non-retour

CHAPITRE 8 : Point de non-retour

Assis dans l'avion qui le conduisait vers le Royaume-Uni pour la célébration de Pâques chez les Weasley, il pensa à Harry. Il se rappelait encore du visage surprit de son amant lorsqu'il lui avait dit, presque en criant «Potter vous ne me déflorez pas, allez-y, maintenant !» C'était bien, mais il préférait être en contrôle. Arrivé à l'aéroport de la destination, il transplana à place Grimmaurd ou il fut accueilli par l'elfe qui se courbait tellement que son nez touchait presque à terre. «Maître Harry reviendra bientôt, Monsieur» il lui sourit, se rendit dans la chambre, déposa sa potion mensuelle sur l'évier de la salle de bain, se mit nu et entra sous la douche. Il se lavait les cheveux quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Harry venait de le rejoindre. Il se retourna et l'embrassa. Les baisers et caresses se transformèrent en jeu sexuel et il le prit adosser au mur de la douche. L'activité terminée, ils terminèrent de se laver, s'essuyèrent et se vêtirent rapidement, ils allaient être en retard pour le souper chez les Weasley. Ils transplanèrent en se tenant la main, ils marchèrent jusqu'au porche des Weasley main dans la main.

Il remit à Molly un pot de sirop d'érable provenant du Québec. Ils mangèrent le somptueux repas concocté par Mme Weasley. Les discussions étaient animées autour de la table. Chacun y allait de ses dernières nouvelles. Hermione et Ron montraient la bague de fiançailles et parlaient de leur futur mariage. Georges Weasley expliquait comment son commerce allait prendre de l'expansion. Percy parlait du ministère de la magie et de la gouvernance de Kingsley. Charlie, ne parla pas beaucoup, mais semblait regarder son Harry d'un œil intéressé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginny qui essayait de le fuir du regard. Bill parlait fièrement de sa fille Victoire âgée d'à peine trois mois. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Molly commença à ranger la cuisine avec l'aide d'Angelina et d'Hermione. Arthur entraîna les hommes au salon et leur offrit «une boisson moldue délicieuse» du porto. Il débutait la dégustation du breuvage lorsque Ronald demanda à Harry de le suivre dans sa chambre. Il rassura Harry qu'il pouvait demeurer avec les adultes pendant que les jeunes se divertiraient. Les jeunes suivirent tous Harry et Ronald. Il discuta avec les Weasley et prit même la petite Victoire dans ses bras. Cela faisait beaucoup de minutes qu'Harry avait suivi les jeunes, il regarda sa montre. Charlie Weasley annonça : «Je vais aller voir ce que font les jeunes et je vais les ramener».

Il attendit encore quinze minutes, puis il sentit la clause d'infidélité. D'après ce qu'il ressentait, Harry s'apprêtait à embrasser Charlie Weasley, il en doutait vraiment, mais il se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage pour regarder ce qui se passait dans les chambres. Il arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit et il le vit Harry, son Harry, embrasser Charlie Weasley sous les yeux des autres jeunes présents (Georges, Angelina, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny et Dean Thomas). Le baiser rompu, il entendit Potter dire «C'est décidé, je me divorce et je te marie, Charlie» «Tu viendras vivre avec moi en Roumanie, on va élever des dragons» Il choisit se moment pour entrer dans la chambre. Harry était enlacé dans les bras de l'éleveur de dragon. Il avait envie de crier, mais se contenta de dire d'une voix sans émotion.

_Je pars, dit-il sans préambule. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer les papiers du divorce, Potter. Il sortit et descendit. Il remercia Arthur et Molly et prétexta une rencontre inattendu et sortit du Terrier. Il arpenta le terrain pour se rendre au point de transplanage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda soudain la voix d'Harry. Il ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait plus voir son visage.

_Je pars, Potter.

_Pourquoi ?

_Décidément, vous êtes vraiment un idiot, Potter. Pour vous aider à comprendre, je peux dire deux mots, clause infidélité.

_C'était rien, avec Charlie. C'est un malentendu. Je…

_Je vous ai vu.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés ?

_Je… oui, mais.

_Alors c'est ça. Je pars. Il avança rapidement.

_Merde Sev, tu ne peux pas. Retourne-toi et fais-moi face. Écoute-moi. Un trémolo apparu dans la voix du survivant. Il ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher. Il venait de passer la barrière anti-transplanage.

_Je vous avais prévenu, Potter. Bonne chance avec M. Weasley. Il transplana. À Place Grimmaurd, il ne perdit pas de temps et rassembla ses effets personnels d'un sort d'attraction, puis partit pour l'aéroport où il acheta un billet pour Montréal. L'avion quitterait le lendemain matin. Il se rendit à Pré-au-Lard, puis Poudlard où il rejoint son bon ami Marcus Avery. Ils se soulèrent, malgré les questions incessantes de ce dernier, il ne mentionna pas sa rupture. Marcus lui aurait dit quelque chose comme «Je t'avais prévenu!» Au petit matin, dans l'avion, il pensa qu'il s'était fait encore avoir. Une fois avec la mère, et cette fois avec le fils. Il se promit de ne plus jamais aimer personne, c'était trop douloureux lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. La première fois, James Potter s'était interposé entre Lily et lui et aujourd'hui c'était un Weasley.

_Lorsqu'il entra dans l'école, Alex l'accueillit en souriant, l'air surprit.

_Severus, tu es déjà là?

_Tu as un excellent sens de l'observation Blanchard, répondit-il acerbe.

_hey, ne te vexe pas, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien ?

_Ça ne vous regarde pas Blanchard. Il se rendit dans ses appartements. Il déposa sa valise sur la table et retira sa cape. Il verrouilla la porte et lança un sortilège de mutisme dans le logis. Il prit la boite contenant les cartes de chocogrenouilles qu'Harry lui avait remis et les lança à travers le logement après les avoir déchirées. On frappa à la porte. Il l'entrouvrit. Alexandrine lui demandait la raison de son retour hâtif. Il mentit qu'Harry avait eu une mission de dernière minute. La directrice repartit. Il verrouilla la porte, à nouveau. Il entra dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Et il pleura.

««««««««««««««««««

Ne m'en voulez pas. Bon, je vous permet de m'envoyer des beuglantes, si vous le souhaitez. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce petit chapitre !

Merci de tous vos commentaires !

Merci de lire cette ffiction.

Bye,

Rose XXX


	27. Le retour

J'ai vraiment ri lorsque j'ai reçu cette beuglante, Merci !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court, mais je crois que vous l'attendiez tous.

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, comme toujours elles ont été très appréciées.

Bonne lecture,

Rose XXX

«««««««««««««««««««««««««

CHAPITRE 9 : Le retour

Cela faisait deux semaines, qu'il attendait les papiers pour le divorce et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il était temps de passer à une autre étape. Il devait provoquer le gamin. Il approcha Alex un soir après le souper.

_Alex ?

_Oui.

_Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir prendre un verre dans ma chambre?

_Oui, ce serai une bonne idée, sauf que je dois demeurer proche, ce soir. Peut-être qu'on peut prendre ce verre dans ma chambre.

_Je te suis. Il ne mit pas long, dans la chambre, pour mettre son plan à exécution. En moins de temps qu'il lui fallait, Alex était nu sous lui et il s'enfonçait à grand coups de bassin à l'intérieur de l'homme. Il l'avait senti, la clause d'infidélité, Harry savait, à présent. La nuit terminée, il pensa qu'il aurait bientôt des nouvelles du divorce. Après son déjeuner, il alla dans sa classe et débuta le premier cours de sa journée.

Il venait de terminer le repas du midi quand il entendit Alex.

_Vous savez Monsieur Potter que vous… Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Accio potion énergisante. Bois. Est-ce que tu vas mieux…. Quoi?... Ah oui. Vien je vais t'aider. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Potter était supporté par Alex. Il n'avait rien d'élégant, cette fois. Il paraissait amaigri. De grands cernes noir ornaient ses yeux, habituellement étaient plein de vie, semblaient maintenant morts. Il aurait été inquiet s'il avait aimé encore le gosse. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui. Il rencontra son regard et un sourire apparu sur le visage émacié du jeune homme.

_Sev ?

_Potter, garde tes forces pour autre chose. C'est peine perdue. Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça pour faire face à une tristesse.

_Faut que je te parle. Il regarda sa montre.

_Je te donne 5 minutes.

_Ici.

_C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

_Bon. D'accord. Harry prit une grande inspiration. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de me voir ici. Je sais que tu sautes vite aux conclusions. Je sais que tu détestes les excuses. Je sais que ça été difficile de partir. Je sais, parce que je demande encore comment j'ai fait pour le laisser partir sans que tu te retournes pour un dernier regard ou un dernier baiser. Je sais que c'est trop demandé. Je sais que tu te sentirais mieux sans que je sois dans ta vie. Je sais que les chances que tu me reprennes sont minces. Mais je suis prêt à y faire face et à attendre. Regarde-moi, je suis maintenant une coquille vide. Je sais plein de choses, mais je ne sais pas comment vivre sans toi. Et je ne veux pas te laisser tomber. Chaque fois que je te vois, je me perds dans les profondeurs de tes yeux. Je me sens tellement aimé, cela fait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai besoin de ton essence pour vivre. Tu me rends vivant. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère dès que je suis proche de toi. Je te jure Sev, tu deviendrais le prochain mage noir, bien je te suivrais, parce que tout ce que je sais je dois le partager avec toi. Je peux faire de grandes choses. J'ai pu détruire Tu-Sais-Qui à 13 mois. Je peux me battre contre un troll depuis que j'ai 11 ans. Je peux tuer un basilic depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Je peux gagner la coupe du tournoi des trois sorciers et je peux nous débarrasser pour toujours cette fois de Lord Voldemort. J'avais 17 ans. Je peux savoir, juste en te regardant, si tu es heureux ou pas. Je peux te faire tous pleins de promesses que je tiendrais. Je pourrais aussi faire disparaître tes vieux démons. Je le pourrais. Harry s'appuya à nouveau sur Alex. Mais je n'y arriverai jamais sans toi. Veux-tu vraiment me voir ramper? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être là et rester impassible. Je t'ai… Harry Potter, le Survivant, s'écroula sur le sol. Alex se pencha au-dessus de lui et vérifia son pouls.

_Vite contactez l'infirmière son pouls est très faible. Tout se passa rapidement. L'infirmière lévitait Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie et demandait qu'on appelle un médicomage qui fut sur les lieux dans les secondes qui suivaient. Il voyait tous ses gens s'affairés auprès de Potter. Il était en état de choc. Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui aurait les explications, Hermione Granger. Avec Alexandrine il se rendit dans son bureau et communiqua avec le Terrier. Par bonheur, la jeune fille y était.

_Je m'excuse de te déranger, Hermione.

_C'est correct.

_Potter est ici. Il est à l'infirmerie.

_Quoi ? La jeune fille tourna la tête et répéta l'information. Ronald Weasley apparu devant la cheminée.

_Harry est avec vous?

_Oui. Il est sur un lit en train de se faire soigner. Les deux interlocuteurs se regardaient curieusement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est idiot ! s'exclama soudain Hermione. Il a transplané jusqu'à vous.

_Transplané ?

_Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas 30 minutes, professeur. Expliqua Ronald Weasley.

_Nous allons venir, nous allons prendre le prochain vol.

_Vous devriez prévenir votre frère, Weasley.

_Mon frère?

_L'éleveur de dragons, il voudra savoir.

_Pourquoi Charlie voudrait le savoir. Il est retourné en Roumanie.

_Il fréquente Potter, je les ai vus.

_Non, ça c'était autre chose. Les interrompit, Hermione. On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer Severus, mais je te promets que je le ferai dès que je serai là-bas. Merci de nous avoir prévenus.

_Si son état s'aggrave entre temps, je vous le ferai savoir. Au revoir.

Il sortit et se rendit à l'infirmerie et informa le médicomage du transport employé par Harry. Il apprit par cet homme qu'Harry était déshydraté, sous-alimenté et très fatigué. «Comme si cela faisait deux semaines, qu'il ne dormait pas» Il était maintenant sous perfusion pour permettre aux potions d'agir plus rapidement. Il s'en sortirait, mais avant tout il devait récupérer pour quelques jours. Severus se demanda pourquoi l'idiot avait transplané alors qu'il savait qu'il ne le reprendrait pas. Il avait hâte de voir Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout pour entendre les explications promises.


	28. Un serpentard qui pardonne?

Bon voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Un merci spécial à Melissa-Lena, stormtrooper2 et brigitte26.

Sans le savoir, par leurs commentaires, elles m'ont beaucoup aidée.

Merci à vous tous chers lecteurs.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires.

Rose XXX

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

CHAPITRE 10 : Un serpentard qui pardonne?

Le trio doré était désormais réunis au sein de l'infirmerie. Potter dormait toujours. Cela faisait deux jours, qu'il se rendait à son chevet. Dès l'arrivée de Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout, il avait demandé des explications, qu'il ne crut pas. Il questionna alors Weasley qui lui donna à peu près la même version des évènements que la jeune fille. Il y doutait toujours, c'était les amis d'Harry. Ils le défendaient. Il avait décidé d'attendre la version de ce dernier pour se faire une idée. Il enseignait encore et se rendait à l'infirmerie dès qu'il le pouvait. Deux jours après l'arrivée des invités, Harry ouvrit les yeux en présence de ses amis qui lui expliquèrent la situation. Quand il arriva après le repas du soir, Harry dormait à nouveau. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il voulait le voir. Il lui fallut attendre le lendemain avant le déjeuner pour enfin voir les yeux émeraude d'Harry le regardant tristement. Quand il fit son apparition, les deux amis de ce dernier, sortirent. Ils étaient seuls. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

_Vous avez fait une belle frousse au monde de la sorcellerie, Potter. Transplaner jusqu'ici est digne du parfait idiot que vous êtes.

_Merci Sev…erus.

_Je viens juste de vous insulter et vous me remerciez. Vous êtes vraiment sot, Potter.

_Je suis heureux que tu me parles. Peu m'importe ce que tu me dis, Sev…erus.

_Bon. Il se leva. Je ne vous demanderai rien. Je vais faire préparer les papiers du divorce, puis nous n'aurons plus aucun contact entre nous.

_Non, Severus. Attends. Je veux que tu entendes mes explications. S'il-te-plaît. Il se rassit et croisa les bras.

_Soit, allez-y vous pouvez me raconter ce mensonge.

_Tu peux me donner la potion de vérité si tu veux ou encore tu peux utiliser l'occlumencie sur moi. Je m'en fou, je veux seulement que tu saches ce qui s'est passé.

_Alors donne-moi ce souvenir et je le regarderai dans la pensine quand j'aurai deux minutes.

Harry s'exécuta et il plaça le souvenir dans une fiole de cristal qu'il prit avec lui. Il se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie. La directrice lui indiqua alors qu'il n'avait pas à donner de cours aujourd'hui, car elle lui avait trouvé des remplaçants pour les donner pendant la journée. Il se réfugia dans son appartement et alla chercher la pensine qu'il déposa sur la table. Il y versa le souvenir d'Harry, puis se versa un verre de wisky pur-feu qu'il but d'une traite avant de plonger, tête première dans le souvenir.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley. Georges et sa petite-amie, Angelina étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur un lit à côté de Ginny et de Dean Thomas. Devant eux, sur l'autre lit, Hermione et Ron collés l'un à l'autre et Harry.

_Il fait froid dans ta chambre, Georges. Mentionna Harry.

_Je sais. C'est parce que je travaille sur une nouvelle potion pour la boutique et elle risque d'exploser si la température monte à plus de 14 degré Celcius.

_J'imagine que tes parents sont au courants.

_Pas vraiment Harry, vaut mieux ne pas leur en parler.

_D'accord.

_Et toi ?

_Quoi ?

_Explique-nous pourquoi tu n'es pas encore divorcé de la chauve-souris. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

_Je… honnêtement je n'en sais rien.

_Harry, commença Ronald, je me le demande aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais. Heu… l'aimes-tu ? Harry haussa les épaules.

_Je ne sais pas trop. Lui, il m'aime, il me l'a dit. Merde je ne sais même pas si… il fut interrompu par le dresseur de dragon qui entrait.

_Il fait froid ici. Il se dirigea vers Harry et s'assit derrière lui en l'entourant de ses bras. Je vais te réchauffer, moi en attendant de retrouver ta chauve-souris. Harry appuya son dos sur l'abdomen de l'homme et sourit.

_Sauver par un éleveur de dragon, dit Hermione.

_Oui, Harry qu'est-ce que tu allais dire. Il nous expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore divorcé, ajouta Ron à l'endroit de Charlie.

_Bon je… j'allais dire que je ne savais même pas si j'étais attiré par les hommes ou les femmes, alors.

_C'est simple à savoir, Harry. Dis George. Si tu étais seul, quelles personnes ici t'intéresseraient ?

_Heu Ginny, désolé Dean. Et je ne sais pas, peut-être Charlie. Ce dernier ri.

_On pourrait élever des dragons en Roumanie tous les deux.

_Ouais. Ce serait génial répondit Harry sarcastique.

_Bon tu es attiré par les deux. Maintenant faut comparer. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes avec une femme.

_La douceur qu'il y a lors du sexe. L'amour qu'on peut y ressentir et la façon dont elle a… elles ont de nous rendre fous de désir juste en les regardant. Le plaisir de la prendre dans mes bras et lui souffler des mots tendres jusqu'au sommeil. La façon dont je suis en contrôle de ce qui se passe dans le lit.

_Et chez les hommes?

_C'est du sexe, pur et dur. Pas de préliminaires ou très peu et on s'exécute. Pas de mots tendres sur l'oreiller à part peut-être un ou deux «Potter ! gardez vos pieds froids de votre côté!» tout le monde pouffa. Et une perte de contrôle total sur les évènements. C'est arrivé une ou deux fois où ça été plus doux, mais encore là, il était toujours en contrôle.

_Il ne t'a jamais laissé… tu sais ? demanda Ron horrifié.

_Une fois et il a dit ou plutôt crié : «Potter vous ne me déflorez pas, allez-y, maintenant !» Nouvel éclat de rire dans la chambre.

_Je crois bien que tu es bi-sexuel, Harry annonça Hermione. Tu es attiré par les deux sexes.

_Probablement. C'est juste que j'ai embrassé plusieurs filles et qu'un seul mec. Peut-être que je suis hétérosexuel avec une tendance Roguesexuel ?

_Beurk, s'exclama Ron. Je dirais plus chauve-sourisexuel. Il regarda Ron d'un mauvais œil.

_Moi je pense qu'il y a un moyen de vérifier, lança Charlie. Il retourna Harry vers lui et l'embrassa sous le regard amusé des spectateurs. Harry répondit au baiser et ferma les yeux. La scène était très pénible à regarder. Le baiser terminé, Harry dit en souriant :

_C'est décidé, je me divorce et je te marie, Charlie. La réponse de l'homme ne tarda pas.

_Tu viendras vivre avec moi en Roumanie, on va élever des dragons. Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Il ne les avait pas entendus quand il avait ouvert la porte, mais là il les entendait clairement. Peut-être que Potter avait modifié le souvenir. Il sortit de la pensine. Il vérifierait par lui-même en s'introduisant dans l'esprit du morveux.

À l'infirmerie, Harry venait de sortir de la douche et s'installait dans son lit quand il fit son entrée.

_Vos amis gryffondors donnent présentement mes cours, Potter. J'espère qu'ils ne ruineront pas ma réputation.

_Ta réputation ne risque rien Sev…erus.

_Faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Je vais utiliser l'occlumencie.

_Vas-y. Il effectua le sort et chercha le moment du baiser avec Charles Weasley qu'il trouva rapidement. Il réalisa que les jeunes avaient ri. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait, mais continua de regarder. Il vit Harry le suivre à l'extérieur. Il revit ce moment où Harry lui demandait de se retourner et remarqua les larmes qui se coulaient des chemins sur les joues de son époux. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être retourné. Il continua et vit Harry retourner dans la cuisine du Terrier, toujours en larmes. Molly s'était précipité sur lui à son arrivé.

_Pauvre Harry, viens je vais m'occuper de toi.

_Laissez-moi, Mme Weasley. Cette dernière s'en éloigna. Un silence inhabituel s'installa dans la demeure des Weasley. Ron le rompit.

_Au moins tu n'as pas eu à divorcer, je crois bien qu'il le fera lui-même. Harry tourna son regard vers son ami. Il semblait vraiment en colère.

_Je ne le voulais pas.

_Harry on parle du bâtard graisseux, tu ne veux quand même pas passer ta vie avec lui, non ? Renchérit Ron.

_Cesse de l'appeler comme ça. Il a un nom tu sais !

_Maintenant que tu es libre tu pourras te remettre avec des filles.

_Ou des hommes, poursuivit Charlie.

_Ou des hommes acquiesça Ron. Harry explosa.

_Non, mais c'est quoi votre problème. Je ne veux pas divorcer. Je veux être avec lui. Je ne croyais pas qu'on s'entendre bien tous les deux, mais voyez-vous c'est le seul qui me connaît moi. Il sait tout de moi et j'ai besoin de lui. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter, mais vous allez devoir m'oublier. Je pars. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Il allait l'ouvrir. Hermione posa une main sur son bras.

_Tu as le droit de l'aimer, Harry. Va le rejoindre et dis-lui ce que tu viens de nous dire, il te reviendra. _Cette jeune fille est trop brillante pour son âge_, pensa Severus. Il ressortit de l'esprit du gryffondor. Ils se regardaient silencieux.

_Je… Tu… ils parlèrent au même moment et éclatèrent de rire.

_Tu m'as manqué, dit Harry.

_Tu ne m'as pas manqué, répondit-il. J'attendais les papiers du divorce. Comment se fait-il que le Survivant était presque mort de faim lorsqu'il a TRANSPLANÉ ici? Harry baissa la tête.

_Je n'avais plus le goût de rien. J'ai pratiquement passé les dernières semaines assis sur ta chaise dans le salon en lisant les livres que tu avais lu. J'ai été mis dehors de la formation d'Auror. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de te retrouver. Pour te le dire. Pour te dire que je t'aime et que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Et je voulais t'offrir quelque chose. Peux-tu regarder à l'intérieur du manteau que j'avais quand je suis arrivé. Il se leva et fouilla les poches du vêtement pour y trouver une petite boîte rouge qu'il tendit à Harry qui l'ouvra. Deux alliances y étaient posées. Deux alliances identiques en or jaune et or blanc.

_C'est une demande en mariage, Potter ?

_Non. C'est la promesse que notre mariage va durer. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils pensèrent tous les deux au fait que même s'ils ne s'étaient pas choisis, ils avaient maintenant toute la liberté nécessaire pour vivre et surtout pour s'aimer.


End file.
